New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of the Fallen
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Sequel to Transformers: Avatar Chronicles, Transformers: New Iacon Chronicles and New Iacon Chronicles: Darkness Rising. An ancient evil from the past has returned and has one simple goal for his master: Destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Avatar, by any means necessary.
1. A Breath of Fresh Air

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and The Legend of Korra is owned by Hasbro**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 1: A Breath of Fresh Air

* * *

In the vast reaches of space, life went on as normal for the inhabitants of the planet Lithone. Then, the entire planet began to rumble. The robot inhabitants wondered what was going on before looking up and spotting a giant, orange and grey, planet sized machine with a massive ring that encircled it and what appeared to be pinchers and a set of jaws in the middle approaching the planet. As it neared, a hole in the middle opened up, releasing a tractor beam that pulled buildings, inhabitants and soon chunks of the entire planet towards it while the giant pinchers plunged into the planet, killing thousands while the robot lifeforms tried to run for their lives. Their attempts were futile however as any starship they boarded were pulled inside by the tractor beam. Soon the planet was pulled to the planet's jaws by its pinchers and it began to collapse as the metal planet suddenly said something.

"In all of space, I stand alone," it declared. With that, Lithone collapsed and was sucked inside.

* * *

Back on Earth, Korra's eyes shot open and screamed as she found herself in bed back at Air Temple Island, leaving her to wonder if what she had saw was merely a dream...or a warning.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

The next morning on Air Temple Island, Bum-Ju was flying towards a tree to try and evade Bumi.

"Come back Bum-Ju!" Bumi said as he crawled onto the branch of a tree, out of breath and pulled out a small, pink sweater. "If you don't want to wear the sweater I made you, that's fine. I'm sorry I got mad!" He then crawled towards the end of the branch, but couldn't catch Bum-Ju.

"Bum-Ju, I'm running out of tree," he said. "Can we go down now?" Suddenly, his weight caused the branch to break.

"Ahhh!" he yelled out as he hung onto the branch. "Bum-Ju, a little help!" Bum-Ju tried to help by biting his jacket, but only managed to pull the jacket off of Bumi as he fell down screaming, waving his hands around and bracing for impact. Moments before impacting however, the last thing imaginable happened. Bumi airbended. Which in turn stopped his descent.

"Look, I'm airbending!" he said to Bum-Ju, not beleving his eyes, only for him to stop bending and hit the grown with a thud. "Wow, that still hurt a lot."

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra, who was now carrying an air staff, Rodimus and Tenzin ventured through an area of New Iacon that was completely overgrown by the vines Starscream coated the city with while Jinora followed behind them, a line of spirits trailing behind her.

"How are we ever gonna clear away all these vines?" Korra asked before pulling her glider back and firebends at the vines, startling the spirits and causing them to hide. The vines grew back however while the spirits return to Jinora, who comforts one of them.

"Ugh! I don't get it!" Korra exclaimed. "I can vanquish Vaatu but not a bunch of stupid vines?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Tenzin responded.

"Why do you want to get rid of them?" Jinora asked. "You've changed the world. We're connected to the spirits again. The wilds are their homes."

"I don't think the people who used to live here are as excited as you are," Korra responded before pushing aside a bunch of vines and walking back outside to New Iacon. "I gotta go tell Cerebros I still don't have a way to get rid of the vines." She then opened her staff and flew off while Rodimus transformed and followed her.

* * *

Back at City Hall, which was also overrun by vines, Cerebros stood outside the enterance along with Lin, Prowl and a squad of metalbenders while the press congregated around the entrance.

"Mr President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's?" a reporter asked.

"Have you seen today's headline?" another reporter asked. "It sayd 'Cerebr-oh no. Polls pan, prezs plans!'"

"Look, I'm not concerned about snappy put-downs in the press," Cerebros answered. "My concern is to work with the Avatar and Rodimus Prime to find a solution to this crisis." Then Korra flew down and landed next to Cerebros while Rodimus drove up and transformed beside her.

"Avatar Korra, Rodimus Prime, a few questions please," a reporter said.

"Avatar Korra, do you regret the way you handled the dark spirit crisis?" another reporter asked.

"Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in New Iacon?" a female reporter asked.

"We're not forcing anything," Rodimus answered. "We're trying everything we can think of to get rid of these vines, but-"

"Why can't you fix this?" a reporter asked.

"Are the vines here to stay?" another asked.

"Is this part of your new world order?" another female reporter asked.

"Look! Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago," Korra answered. "We just need a little more time to get everything back to normal."

"The Avatar is right," Cerebros responded. "We just need a little more time to figure this out. Now, no more questions, please." Cerebros then walked back inside City Hall while the crowd dispersed, leaving Korra and Rodimus.

"This is a disaster," Korra said with her head down.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Rodimus reassured.

"Easy for you to say," Korra responded. "You don't have my poll numbers. Eight percent approval? Who were they asking?"

"You can't take that to heart," Rodimus said. "People are just frustrated."

"I don't blame them," Korra replied. "I should be able to fix this. I'm the Avatar."

* * *

While that was going on, Ikki and Meelo were playing with Pabu in the courtyard in Air Temple Island when Bumi ran up to them, panting and sweating.

"You are not gonna believe what just happened," he said. "Where's your father?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!" Ikki suddenly hollered, prompting Tenzin to burst through the doors, visibly worried.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred!" Bumi answered while Pema, Jinora, Kya and Kup ran up to him with Tenzin. "Okay, Bum-Ju and I had a little fight. I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it. And I'll admit it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting. So I was a little hurt."

"...Hilarious..." Tenzin blankly responded. "Time for dinner everyone."

"No! Check this out!" Bumi said. "I can airbend!" He then thrusted his hands forward, but nothing happened much to his shock. He kept trying, but still, nothing.

"No wait, seriously, I was doing it," he said as he continued to try and airbend while Ikki and Meelo walked off when their excitement died down. "No hold on, I just uh, maybe if I...No."

* * *

Later at the diner table, now joined by Chromia, Bolin and Blaster, Bumi continued to try and airbend.

"I swear, I'm not making it up!" he said while he continued to wave his arms around.

"Stop waving your arms around at the table," Tenzin scolded. "It's not funny anymore."

"It's NOT a joke," Bumi replied while Korra, Rodimus, Asami and Knock Out walked in.

"What's up with him?" Knock Out asked as he and the others sat down.

"Bumi says he airbended earlier, but he can't now," Bolin answered. "Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either. I gotta say, I love being a part of this family. You got the grumpy dad, the wacky uncle, the put-upon, mom, crazy kids, you know this is great."

"Where's Mako and Arcee?" Korra asked.

"Oh, you mean the brooding teenager?" Bolin asked. "He's staying at the police station with Arcee."

"Still?" Rodimus asked.

"I told them Tenzin invited us to stay here since our apartment is a vine habitat now, but Mako said he had to focus on work," Bolin answered while Bumi blew on his napkin.

"Oh! Did you see that!?" Bumi asked. "I think the napkin moved!"

"You blew on it," Kya dryly responded.

"Wait! Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger," Bumi suggested. "Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me."

"Oh, this should be good," Kup remarked.

"Yeah, I don't...think that's a good idea," Bolin responded.

"If you're gonna be bending giant boulders, you can do it outside," Pema stated in an irritated manner.

"No one is bending giant boulders!" Tenzin shouted while slamming the table when Meelo suddenly slammed the table and grabbed a plate in mid air.

"Look alive Uncle Bumi!" he said before throwing the plate at him. Surprised, Bumi stretched out his hands, stopping the plate in a ball of air.

"I TOLD YOU!" he said while everyone's jaws literally dropped to the floor.

"Unbelievable...You're actually an airbender," Tenzin replied.

"Wait until I tell Mom! She's gonna love this!" Bumi said before he suddenly stopped airbending and the plate dropped to the floor, breaking.

* * *

That night at the Elite Guard headquarters, Mako was underneath his desk when the phone suddenly rang. Shooting upward, he accidentally hit his head on the desk.

"Ow!" he exclaimed before getting up and recieving the call. "Elite Guard...He what? Slow down...Okay, we're on our way."

* * *

Mako and Arcee then drove up to a shop where the call came from and opened the door to find the inside completely destroyed.

"What the...What happened?" Arcee asked the shopkeeper.

"It was my brother," he answered. "He's out of control!"

"Okay, just tell us what happened," Mako responded while pulling out a notepad.

"We were arguing about the books, and Daw was yelling at me, and all of a sudden things started flying around!" the shopkeeper answered. "He was creating this storm like..."

"Like what?" Mako asked.

"Well, like he was airbending," the shopkeeper answered.

"Sir...that's impossible," Mako stated. "There are only five airbenders in the entire world, and your brother is not one of them."

"I know what I saw," the shopkeeper said. "He was freaking out, yelling, 'What's happening to me!?' Then, he ran into the back room and locked himself in."

"I'll see what I can do," Arcee said as she walked to the door and knocked. "Daw? You in there?"

"Go away!" Daw yelled.

"Sir, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk to you," Arcee reassured sternly. "Now please, open the door a-" All of a sudden, the door burst off of its hinges with a gust of air, knocking Arcee off her feet.

"Arcee!" Mako exclaimed.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Daw said, obviously distraught before running out of the room before airbending away.

"I told you!" the shopkeeper said as Arcee tossed the door aside. "Airbending!"

* * *

The next morning, Bumi was out in the courtyard of Air Temple Island while the others watched on as he once again tried to airbend, but to no avail.

"Ugh! I can't figure this thing out!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?" Rodimus asked.

"I suppose it's possible," Tenzin answered.

"Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer," Ikki suggedted.

"I have been noticing a change in your aura lately," Kya stated, feeling his energies.

"And you didn't tell me!?" Bumi asked before continuing to try and airbend while Mako, Arcee, Lin and Prowl approached them.

"Invisible spirit monster attack?" Lin remarked.

"Believe it or not Chief, that's probably more plausable," Kup remarked back.

"Lin, you won't believe this," Tenzin said. "Bumi just started airbending." Hearing this caused the four of them's eyes to widen.

"He's not the only one," Prowl stated.

"What?" Tenzin, Korra, Rodimus and Asami asked at the same time.

"Mako recieved a call last night about someone who just started airbending out of nowhere," Prowl answered.

"You mean there's another one?" Tenzin asked. "Where is he now?"

"He...blew a door on me and got away," Arcee answered. "We've got an all-points bulletin out on him right now."

* * *

Later, Korra walked up to Asami's satomobile in the city with Asami.

"This is so exciting!" she said. "New airbenders in the city? I bet we can find that guy before Mako does." Suddenly, Asami tossed her the keys, much to her surprise.

"You know I'm not very good at this," she warned.

"You're the Avatar, master of all the elements," Asami encouraged. "You should know how to drive. Besides, it's relaxing."

* * *

Or so she thought.

"Clutch! Clutch!" Asami shouted while Korra constantly jerked and braked the satomobile while Asami had a look of pure terror in her face as a car stopped behind them. "That's the brake. Let's try again. You ready?" Korra then restarted the engine while the car behind them turned to go around them, glaring at them.

"So, when I was gone, did Mako tell you that we broke up?" Korra asked.

"Yeah...we all knew," Asami answered. "Sorry."

"That's pretty embarrassing," Korra said while blushing slightly. "But I'm glad nothing's come between us. I've never had a girl friend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga. This is nice."

* * *

While that was going on, Rattrap and Cheetor were busy trying to clear up some of the vines.

"Man, to think that saving the world would mean we'd be reduced to a couple of gardeners," Rattrap dejectedly said.

"Hey it could be worse," Cheetor responded. "You could be freezing your tailpipe over at the North Pole guarding that freaky firebender."

"Yeah, I guess you're right kid," Rattrap replied.

"Vine! Vine!" someone suddenly shouted. Rattrap then turned to see Korra driving Asami's satomobile towards him. He screamed in surprise before jumping out of the way while Korra slammed the brakes and narrowly missed the vines. Suddenly, a hedgehog spirit phased toward the car, causing Asami to gasp.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" it shouted.

"What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place!?" Korra asked.

"Don't ask me Avatar, YOU made the world this way, we're just living in it," the hedgehog responded.

"Look buster, I ain't got anything against spirits, but what nimrod would have a bunch of vines blocking the road!?" Rattrap asked.

"Spirits? Vines? We're all the same," the hedgehog answered before walking off while Korra suddenly thought of something.

"Korra, you okay?" Asami asked.

"I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines," Korra answered. "But I'm gonna need a lot of water."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenzin sat down on a hill, overlooking the reconstructed statue of his father.

"It's like a dream Dad," he said. "After 170 years, new airbenders." Then Jinora, Ikki and Meelo approached him, Ikki kneeling onto his leg while Meelo leapt onto his shoulders.

"Dad, when a new guy gets airbending, does that make him our brother?" Ikki asked.

"Well, in a way, all airbenders are our family," Tenzin answered.

"Does that mean I have to share my room?" Ikki asked. "Because I like my personal space."

"Of course not," Tenzin answered. "But we might have to get used to not being the only airbenders around anymore."

"I hope we have enough for an army," Meelo said as he lept off of his father's shoulders. "I wanna be a commander like Uncle Bumi."

"Air Nobads don't have armies Meelo," Jinora stated.

"But maybe there will be enough to fill the temples again," Tenzin said, tears swelling up.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Jinora asked.

"I just wish your grandfather were here to see this," Tenzin answered.

"Will you be Airbender President?" Meelo asked.

"No, but I think the new airbenders will need lots of help and guidance to understand what it means to be a part of our nation," Tenzin answered. "That's a big responsibility."

"Don't worry Dad, we'll help you," Meelo said as he and his sibblings hugged their father.

"I know you will," Tenzin replied while hugging his children.

* * *

While that was going on, Korra, Rodimus, Lin, Prowl and Bolin stood on a bridge that lead to an apartment complex that  
was overrun by vines to try and test out Korra's idea.

"I hope this works," she said before entering the Avatar State and bending swirls of water around the vines before they began to glow gold. Soon the vines slowly retreated and Korra bowed in respect.

"Go in peace," she said, sighing in slight exhaustion, but then the vines grew back in a fast and frightening pace wrapping around the apartments again while more entangled the building behind the group, the weight of it causing the building to tilt towards the bridge. Bolin and Lin immediately acted by running forward and bending out two pillars to stop the building from toppling over. Rodimus then kicked the door down and saw the worried occupants hurrying to the ground floor.

"Everyone out!" he said as he motioned for them to run out of the building while Korra got out her glider and flew to a window where a little boy was trapped. She reached for him when the rumbling of the building caused her to drop her glider. She looked up and gasped when she saw that a portion of the building was beginning to fall.

"Hang on!" she said to the child before jumping and suddenly turning into her techno-organic mode, her metal feet cushioning the fall before she set the child down gently. She then ran up to where the portion was going to fall and caught them with her metal hands, straining to keep it up before slowly setting it down, panting in exhaustion before turning back to her human mode.

* * *

Later that day, Korra sat in a meditating position in a pavilion when Tenzin walked up to her.

"Can't talk," she said. "Meditating."

"You must be at the end of your rope," Tenzin responded. "You hate meditating."

"I thought that if I really tried I might be able to contact my past Avatars, someone who knows something to help me," Korra replied as she stood up and walked to the balcony. "But I can't. They're gone, and I'm all alone. Did I ruin everything by leaving the spirit portals open?"

"You didn't ruin anything," Tenzin answered. "You did what you thought was best for the World, and now things have changed. Change can be good or bad. Depending on your point of view."

"I know the people's point of view," Korra responded as she looked down. "It's bad."

"You're not the president Korra," Tenzin reassured. "Your job isn't to fix the daily problems of every person in New Iacon. Your responsibility is to bring balance to the entire World. And that means no matter what you do, some people are not going to be happy about it."

"Great," Korra sarcastically replied as she sat back down.

"On the other hand, some people will be very happy," Tenzin continued as he sat down next to Korra. "Like me. What you did during Harmonic Convergence may have brought back the Air Nation. And that can only be good for restoring balance. That is the act of a great Avatar."

"It's scary," Korra admitted. "I have all this power and all these people depending on me, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be DOING half the time. It seems like I should be...wiser."

"True wisdom begins when we accept things as they are," Tenzin responded. "You started a new age Korra. There's no going back to the past." Tenzin then stood up and was about to walk away before Korra called out to him.

"Wait," she said. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"It's about these dreams I've been having, if they even are dreams," Korra answered. "Ever since Harmonic Convergence, I've been getting these nightmares about this strange, metal...planet, devouring a planet filled with innocent inhabitants. And then it says 'In all of space I stand alone.' What do you think it means?"

"I'll be honest, I have no idea," Tenzin answered. "The only thing I can think of is perhaps someone, or something, is trying to tell you something, much like how Aang tried to warn you about Zarak and Tarrlock."

"But my connections to the past Avatars are still severed," Korra stated. "So I have no idea who it is or what he or she wants to tell me. All I can guess is, what ever it is...it's a warning." Suddenly, Rodimus ran up to them.

"Guys, Mako just called," he said. "The Elite Guard found the airbender. He's on the top of Kyoshi Bridge and won't come down."

* * *

As Oogi flew down to Kyoshi Bridge, Daw stood at the top of the bridge, trembling and holding on while Lin and Prowl looked up to him.

"Sir, we don't want to hurt you, we just want you to come down!" Prowl addressed via a megaphone. "Now please, come down from the bridge or we'll be forced to take action!"

"Stay back!" Daw said to the metalbender cops who approached him. "I'm dangerous!" Suddenly, a metalbender cop launched a wire at him, only for Daw to create an air dome and knock the metalbenders off of the bridge.

"Sorry!" Dow said as the metalbenders fired their cables toward the bridge, swinging back to the bridge. Then Korra grabbed her glider and flew to the top of the bridge.

"Don't panic, I'm just here to talk," Korra said to Dow.

"Please! I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't wanna hurt anyone!" Dow responded.

"Tell me about it," Korra replied. "Rough day, huh? I'm having kind of a rough day myself. You mind if I sit down here?" Daw hesitantly looked up to Korra before looking back down to the ground.

"Look, I know you're scared," Korra said. "You've gone through a big change, and it's kind of my fault. But you're not alone. There are other airbenders and they wanna help you. Actually they're really excited to meet you."

"I don't wanna be an airbender," Daw responded. "Please! You're the Avatar. Make it stop!" He then nearly fell off before propping his back against the metal beams.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Korra sadly replied. "But I promise you, things will get better if you just give it a chance. Let me take you over to Air Temple Island and we can talk this through, okay?" She then extended her hand out to him in a welcoming manner. Daw hesitated, but then he reached his hand to her, taking a step, only to lose his footing and plunge down the bridge screaming. Korra then jumped down and grabbed him before getting out her glider and land on the ground safely with Daw. The crowd cheered at her actions while Tenzin walked up to them.

"Daw, this is Tenzin," Korra said. "He's going to help you."

"It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Daw," Tenzin said, bowing to Daw. "I've never met a new airbender before. Well, except my brother." Then Korra's eyes widened in realization.

"I can see my path now," she said to Tenzin. "There are new airbenders out there, and I'm gonna find them and rebuild the Air Nation."

"Don't think I'm not going with you," Tenzin responded. "It's so exciting. Who knows who's out there right now, discovering the gift of airbending for the first time?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large mountain range far away from New Iacon, a metal bridge extended towards a small prison building. Five White Lotus sentries walked towards it, four of them taking fighting stances while one held a bowl of rice. One of the sentries then metalbended the octagonal door, revealing an octagonal prison cell, where an inmate sat in a calm composure. His name: Zaheer.

"You know the drill Zaheer," one of the sentries said.

"Of course," Zaheer calmly responded, standing up and turning to face the wall with his hands behind his head.

"Hope you still like rice," the sentry said as he slid the bowl of rice through the bars of the cell.

"Have you ever read the poetry of the great airbending guru, Laghima?" Zaheer suddenly asked.

"What?" the sentry asked.

"Guru Laghima lived four thousand years ago in the Northern Air Temple," Zaheer began. "It is said that he unlocked the secret of weightlessness and became untethered from the earth, living his final forty years without ever touching the ground."

"Is that how you plan to escape?" the sentry mockingly asked. "With something you picked up from an old airbender children's story?"

"Like all great children's tales, it contains truth within the myth," Zaheer answered. "Laghima once wrote, 'Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong.'"

"What's that suppose to mean?" the sentry asked.

"It means that when you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality," Zaheer answered, before suddenly pulling his hands back, airbending the sentry against the prison bars before running forward and turning the sentry's body, grabbing him by the neck. The other sentries all prepped themselves to attack Zaheer, but stopped once they realized the situation.

"Ah ah ah," Zaheer said to them. "You wouldn't want to singe your friend, would you?"

"How?" the sentry he held asked in disbelief. "You're not a...bender!"

"Nature is constantly changing," Zaheer responded. "Like the wind." He then pulled the keys off from the sentry, unlocking the cell door before airbending his hostage inside and slamming him against the wall. As he slid out of the cell, he narrowly dodged a sentry's firebending blast before airbending the sentries off their feet and leaping up, grabbing the firebender and throwing him into the cell. Zaheer then avoided an earthbending attack before leaping off a bent earth wall, climbing the prison's wall with his airbending and jumping off the wall. He then airbended another sentry into the cell before blasting another against the prison's outter wall and airbending the last one off his feet and into the cell. He then quickly locked the cell with the keys he obtained.

"Now you might want to ration that bowl of rice," he advised. "You've got three weeks till the next shift change. It's the dawning of a new age. The end of the White Lotus, and soon, the end of the Avatar." Then the sentry he bended against the wall got up and tried to attack, only for an invisible object to land in his way and fire a laser blast, blowing him to charred bits and killing him instantly. Zaheer, slightly surprised, preparred for an attack before the object suddenly began to chuckle and reveal itself to be the cybertronian known as 'Thrust.'

"The Fallen requests an audience with you Zaheer," he said.

* * *

Later, Zaheer was flown to a cave far from the mountain range and secluded in the middle of nowhere. Inside the cave, The Fallen sat on a stone throne, observing Zaheer as he and Thrust approached him. If Zaheer felt any fear upon seeing The Fallen, he was doing a great job hiding it.

"I assume you are the one known as The Fallen," he said.

"Your assumption is correct Zaheer," The Fallen responded.

"And I also assume that you are a Decepticon, correct?" Zaheer asked. The Fallen's answer: plunging his staff to the ground, sending a shock wave that knocked both Zaheer and Thrust off their feet.

"If you value your life, then you will refrain from calling me that again!" he yelled.

"Then you are an Autobot?" Zaheer asked as he and Thrust got back on their feet.

"Autobots...Decepticons...they make no difference to me," The Fallen growled. "They are nothing more than little children, fighting over mere toys. Making a mess out of the Universe! Fortunately, I have full intentions of cleaning that mess up."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Zaheer asked, cutting right to the chase.

"You and I have a common goal," The Fallen answered. "We both want the Avatar, and I can assist you in doing so."

"What will I gain with this?" Zaheer asked.

"We can assist you in achieving anything you desire," The Fallen answered. "Destroying cities, killing those you wish, gaining unbelievable power, anything." Smirking at the idea, Zaheer still had one last question he needed to ask.

"And what do you want in return?" he asked.

"All I ask is you assist us in one task," The Fallen answered. "Destroy the Matrix of Leadership, which resides inside of Rodimus Prime."

"If I am to do that, I must first find a few friends of mine," Zaheer stated.

"Do as you wish," The Fallen responded. "Thrust will prove most useful to you as well in the matter. He was a master tactician for the Decepticons before he rightfully left. Thrust, assist Zaheer in finding his subordinates."

"As you command," Thrust responded before he and Zaheer exited the cave while The Fallen continued to sit on his throne.

"Soon descendants of Prima and Avatar Wan, revenge will soon be mine," he said to himself.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	2. Rebirth

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and The Legend of Korra is owned by Hasbro**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 2: Rebirth

* * *

At Air Temple Island, the air acolytes were pulling a Future Industries airship toward the loading dock while Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kup, Kya, Chronia, Pema, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo watched as it landed. The doors then slid open and revealed Asami and Knock Out.

"Did someone order a fully-equipped Future Industries airship?" Knock Out asked.

"It's perfect," Korra answered as Asami and Knock Out walked down the ramp. "Thanks Asami."

"I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style," Asami replied.

"Yay! Airship!" Meelo said.

"I wanna see!" Ikki said as she formed an air scooter and rode inside.

"Come on, Poki," Meelo said to his leamur before following Ikki on an air scooter.

"While you guys are gone, Pema, Chromia and I will hold down the fort," Kya said before picking up Rohan and bouncing him up and down lightly. "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?" Suddenly, Rohan threw up all over her, much to her displeasure.

"Oh..." was all she said.

"Aww, he likes you," Pema said while Kya waterbended the vomit off her clothes. Then, hearing footsteps, Korra turned to see\ Rodimus walking towards them and immediately ran to him.

"Hey Rodimus, you ready to go?" she asked, only for Rodimus to lower his head.

"Korra, I'm not going with you," he sadly said, causing Korra to look up at him, sad and confuced.

"But, why?" she asked.

"I have to stay here and help Cerebros and New Iacon through what's going on," Rodimus answered. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Korra responded. "I understand. I'm just really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Rodimus replied. "But with Megatronus now free I'm not letting you go alone." Then from behind him, Wheeljack walked forward.

"Wheeljack's gonna keep an eye on things and help finish your sword training," he explained before suddenly getting something from his comlink. "Yeah? Uh-huh...Okay I'll be there. Cerebros needs me for an upcoming press confrence. Goodbye Korra."

"Goodbye Rodimus," Korra said before Rodimus transformed and rolled off. As Wheeljack boarded the ship, Mako then came up to Korra with a map in his hands.

"Mako, I'm so glad you're here," she said.

"Of course Korra...Avatar...Avatar Korra," Mako awkwardly responded before suddenly standing up straight and speaking in a professional tone. "Once I received your message I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you...the Avatar."

"Right, the Avatar thanks you for your loyal service," Korra responded, humoring him. "Did you find any more leads?"

"There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom," Mako answered. "I marked the villages on this map. You guys can take it with you."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you could come too," Korra responded.

"Really?" Mako asked while Arcee drove up and transformed next to him. "Um, it's probably better if I sit this one out."

"I know things have been weird between us since we broke up, but you're a part of Team Avatar and we can't do this without you," Korra replied.

"Come on partner, it's better than sleeping under a desk all night," Arcee added.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Mako responded before walking off.

"I'll miss you sweetie," Pema said to Tenzin before kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you too," Tenzin replied. "Once we find the airbenders, I'll send word. You can join us at the Northern Air Temple then." Suddenly, Ikki and Meelo came out of the airship on their air scooters.

"Hey! How come Jinora gets to go with you but we don't!?" Ikki asked. "That's so not fair!"

"Yeah, what this girl said!" Meelo added. "Not fair!"

"Because if airbenders show up here, they're going to need some guidance from you two," Chromia answered, gaining their attention. "It's a very important job."

"Really?" Ikki asked. "Me? A teacher? Yay!"

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo added.

"Go easy on them, son," Tenzin advised.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Later, as Mako was about to board a speedboat back to New Iacon, Bolin caught up with him.

"Mako, wait a sec," he said.

"Korra already asked, bro," Mako replied as he turned to face his brother. "I can't just leave New Iacon. I have a life here and a job."

"A life?" Bolin asked. "You sleep under your desk. And what's a more important job than helping the Avatar rebuild an entire civilization?"

"It's not just that," Mako responded. "I feel like I've been drifting apart from everyone."

"Well, drift back!" Bolin said. "We need you. Come on, Mako, we're going to Ba Sing Se where Dad grew up. What if I meet our grandma for the very first time?" Hearing this, Mako turned his head to think about what Bolin said.

"Alright, I'll come with you," he said. "I guess I gotta call Bei Fong. She's NOT going to be happy."

* * *

Soon the airship departed for the Earth Kingdom as Pema, Kya, Chromia, Ikki and Meelo waved goodbye.

"Bye! We'll miss you!" Meelo called out. But then, as the ship made it over the water, a figure emerged from behind the rocks in the island far away from the others' location, revealing itself to be Sixshot holding a long sniper rifle. He aimed the rifle at the ship before firing a tracking device at it while from behind him emerged the five Combaticons and Astrotrain. Sixshot then turned to face them.

"Follow them and make sure you're not seen," he ordered before Astrotrain transformed into his space shuttle mode and the Combaticons boarded inside while Sixshot continued to watch the airship, the thoughts of sweet revenge flooding through his mind.

* * *

Inside the massive airship, Korra, Wheeljack, Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Asami, Knock Out, Tenzin, Jinora, Bumi and Kup all sat around a large table with a map of the Earth Kingdom in the center.

"As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders," Mako said. "It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se."

"We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly two hundred years," Korra enthusiastically said.

"And it's all because of you, Korra," Tenzin responded, which caused Korra to smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large boat in the middle of the ocean, White Lotus sentries were guarding a wooden cell that contained an earthbender known as Ghazan, a man with long black hair and blue tattoos on his back and arms, who was currently doing pull-ups using the wooden braces of his prison. Soon, a speed boat decorated with the White Lotus emblem and colors headed towards the boat.

"Finally, our shift change is here," one of the guards said as he and another guard walked down to the dock of the boat. Upon seeing that there was only one guard there however caused him to grow suspicious.

"Hey, where are the other guards?" he asked, before the driver of the boat turned his head and the guards' eyes widened in shock. "Zaheer?" Suddenly, Zaheer used his airbending to propel himself out of the speed boat to avoid the fire that was coming towards him before airbending them overboard. More sentries began to exit the guard tower, but then an invisible object landed in front of them, revealing itself to be Thrust who blasted three of them to oblivion once he got out his null ray blasters. Ghazan meanwhile tried to watch what was going on while Zaheer avoided a waterbending attack and jumped onto Ghazan's cell, throwing a handful of rocks to him before knocking out another sentry. Thrust then blasted more sentries before a firebender launched himself onto his back, only for Thrust to deploy a small Minicon known as 'Thunder' from his back, which knocked the sentry down before firing a missile launcher from his back, blowing the sentry away. Inside Ghazan's cage, he began to earthbend the rocksin a constant circle before the friction immediately turned it into lava, which he used to slice a section of his wood prison. He then kicked the section off, crushing a sentry before using his lava to take down the final two guards. Once everyone was taken down, Ghazan and Zaheer clasped their hands while Thrust and Thunder stood behind Zaheer.

"It's nice to see you again, Ghazan," Zaheer said.

"Thanks for busting me out," Ghazan responded. "Who's the squidhead?" Hearing Ghazan's remark prompted Thrust to glare down at him.

"His name is Thrust," Zaheer answered. "He's with me."

"And the new skills?" Ghazan asked.

"I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that," Zaheer answered. "I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one."

* * *

While that was going on, the airship soon docked near a terrace farming village and the group disembarked to find the mayor making his way to them.

"Avatar Korra!" he said. "Oh, it is such an honor to have you come to our humble village."

"Thanks," Korra responded.

"I hate to get down to business, but is the airbender here now?" Tenzin asked.

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner," the mayor answered. "Please, right this way."

Afterward, the group was joined by the airbender, Kuon, along with his family and the mayor, seated with a spread of food, including energon cubes for the Autobots.

"Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he got airbending," the mayor said. "He's like a local celebrity."

"I just want to say that it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender," Tenzin said to Kuon.

"Oh I still just think of myself as a simple farmer, who can airbend!" Kuon replied as he spread his arms out, only for a gust of wind to send a pie right at Bolin's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I still don't have any control."

"No worries, I love pie," Bolin responded as Pabu came up and took the pie dish from the table. "And so does Pabu."

"Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now," Tenzin said to Kuon. "Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation."

"I'm...gonna to do what now?" Kuon asked. "The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn."

"But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple," Tenzin responded.

"Well, I can't do that," Kuon retaliated. "I have a family and a farm."

"Of course you can come," Tenzin replied. "This is of the utmost importance! Your wife will understand."

"Wait, what?" Kuon's wife asked. "No, I do not understand."

"Daddy, where are you going?" Kuon's daughter asked. "Why does the bald man want to take you away?"

"No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart," Kuon's wife reassured.

"Actually, this bald man does want to take him, but it's for an important cause," Korra replied. "Your dad is an airbender, and he should learn about his culture."

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding," Kuon said. "I'm not going with you. I might be able to airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad! I'm no monk!"

"Okay, uh, maybe we should just have some dessert, huh?" the mayor asked. "Who's up for dessert?"

"Sir, you must understand," Tenzin said. "You're an airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about. Skills you must master." Before Kuon could respond however, Arcee suddenly started talking.

"Tenzin, if he doesn't want to come with us then we shouldn't try to force him to," she said. "Force is what the Decepticons used to draft their armies, although granted we're not beating this guy with a bloody pulp, but we Autobots had a choice in fighting the war back on Cybertron." Taking Arcee's words in and realizing his mistake, Tenzin looked down in slight shame before Arcee turned to Kuon.

"Sir, we won't force you to come with us and apoligize for wasting your time," she said. "I think it's best we leave now."

* * *

Later that night, after the airship departed the village, Kuon and his family were fast asleep. Suddenly, a bomb went off in their house, destroying it completely and turning it to a burnt ruin, no doubt killing everyone inside. The neighbors all got out of their houses and watched in horror when Sixshot and the Combaticons emerged from the flames.

"Burn this village to the ground, then we head for the next airbender," Sixshot commanded. "We can't have any witnesses."

"You heard him Combaticons!" Onslaught said before the five of them charged into the village and opened fire all while Sixshot turned around to watch the ruins.

"Ah, I just love a smoking ruin, especially one I created," he said. "Soon Tenzin, once I have destroyed any and all hope of your race re-emerging, I will come for you, and your entire family." He then transformed into his 'Winged Wolf' mode and took to the skies, opening fire on the village.

* * *

"In my head I saw that playing out very differently," Korra said as the airship continued to fly away from the village.

"Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us," Wheeljack suggested.

"Or we could've thrown him into a potato sack and forced him into the ship," Bolin suggested.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces," Bumi added.

"No, we can't coerce people...or...throw them in potato sacks," Tenzin responded. "They must come freely. But not to worry, there are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation's all about."

* * *

"When your son becomes a master, he'll get tattoos all over his body, just like me," Tenzin enthusiastically said to a mother and her son, which promptly caused the mother to shut the door to her home abruptly.

* * *

"There's nothing more nutritious than our vegetarian diet," Tenzin said to a burly man who was chewing on a huge drumstick. Hearing this caused his eyes to widen and slam the door on Tenzin.

* * *

"I can tell that you're going to love wearing our ancient airbender robes," Tenzin said to a beautifully dressed woman. "They're very breathable." Again however, the woman turned her back and shut the door on him.

* * *

"You'll never have to worry about your worldly possessions again because you won't have any."

* * *

"You'll get to shave your head!"

* * *

"Your best friend will be a giant bison!" Unfortunately, the results were the same.

* * *

Later, inside a sparring arena in the airship, Korra held her sword up while she wore a helmet that had a visor that covered her eyes. Wheeljack stood behind Korra with a small probe in his hand.

"Why do I have to wear this Wheeljack?" Korra asked. "The visor's so thick I can't see a thing!"

"Master Yoketron taught me back on Cybertron that a master swordsman can't just rely on sight," Wheeljack answered. "So today we're gonna learn how to let some of your other senses kick in, namely hearing. I'm gonna activate a probe that has it's blaster setting on low so it should just sting you a bit."

"Whatever you say Sifu Jackie," Korra remarked. With that, Wheeljack released the probe and it floated in front of Korra. However she felt confused as to where the probe was when it suddenly stung her with a minor laser blast, causing her to exclaim lightly.

"Try and close your eyes and focus on your hearing," Wheeljack suggested. Korra did so and heard the probe's humming before blocking the next laser blasts with her sword. The probe then sped behind her and tried to fire, only for Korra to get out a sword hilt and channel water into it before turning it to ice and blocking the laser.

"There ya go," Wheeljack said, impressed. "Now you're getting the hang of it." Korra then took the helmet off and Wheeljack noticed a look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I guess I'm still a bit disappointed that none of the airbenders want to join us," Korra admitted.

"Maybe we should try a bit of what you humans call 'tough love,'" Wheeljack suggested, allowing his Wrecker side to come out slightly.

"No, that would just make things worse," Korra replied. "Arcee was right. These people do have a choice in this matter and if they don't want to join us then who are we to try and stop them?" Wheeljack then noticed a different look in Korra's eyes, one that suggested fear.

"Something else up?" he asked.

"Well...yeah," Korra answered. "It's about this dream I keep having."

"About the planet being destroyed?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah," Korra answered. "It keeps getting worse. I see these robot lifeforms being completely wiped out by that thing with my very eyes, and I can do nothing to stop it. The worst part is, what if it's not a dream at all? What if it's a warning that something terrible is coming?"

"Hey, come on kid," Wheeljack said with a reassuring smile. "You guys have tangled with Equalists, dark spirits, Decepticons and Predacons. I'm sure whatever it is that might be coming you can kick their tailpipes too. Plus, you got a former Wrecker on your side now. That and Rodimus would send me to the scrap heap if you so much as get a cut." Korra couldn't help but chuckle and smile at what Wheeljack said.

* * *

Soon the entire group met back up in the table to discuss what to do now.

"Ugh! I really thought I had that last guy," Tenzin said. "Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?"

"Well, maybe you gotta do more to get them excited," Bumi suggested. "You need to add a little razzle dazzle."

"Yeah, razzle dazzle," Bolin replied. "We could put on some sort of airbending street performance."

"I was going to say we could cover Tenzin's robe in sequins, but that's even better," Bumi replied.

"It sounds ridiculous, but it might work," Korra responded.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point," Tenzin added.

"Yes! That is the kind of enthusiasm I like to hear," Bolin responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a prison within a volcano, several White Lotus sentries were guarding a cell that was placed directly above a pit of lava. Inside the cell was an armless woman named Ming-Hua, sitting down with her head facing the ground before suddenly hearing something.

"We're under attack!" a sentry yelled.

"Look out!" another yelled, causing Ming-Hua to look up in interest, seeing the blasts caused by firebending and airbending. She then saw Zaheer, still dressed as a sentry, airbending two sentries off their platforms while Ghazan took out two more. Then something landed on top of Ming-Hua's cage. She looked up to see Thrust deactivating his cloaking field and crushing a barrel filled with water. Once the water reached Ming-Hua, she immediately waterbended two tentacle like arms to occupy the space where her arms should be. She then used them to knock the door to her cage open and climbed up it before launching herself to a platform and throwing a sentry off. Then she dodged a fire blast and propelled herself to a higher platform and froze the end of one of her arms into an angled piece of ice, using it to hook the neck of a sentry and hurl him off the platform. At the same time, she grabbed another sentry and slammed him on the metal platform. Thrust then landed next to her while Zaheer and Ghazan ran up to her.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again," Ming-Hua remarked before turning to Thrust. "Who's the new guy?"

"Name's Thrust," Thrust answered. "A pleasure to meet you Ming-Hua."

"I'm flattered," Ming-Hua then said to Zaheer. "You busted me out before that girlfriend of yours."

"We're getting her next," Zaheer answered. "Thrust." Thrust then activated a holographic map of the North Pole.

"P'Li is currently being held in a prison complex deep within the North Pole," he began. "I trust that once news of your escape comes out, Lord Zuko will try to gain assistance from Eska and Desna, as well as the Avatar's father."

"Is that all?" Ming-Hua asked.

"No," Thrust answered. "The Maxials known as Optimus Primal, Dinobot, Rhinox and Silverbolt are currently guarding her."

"So what's the plan?" Ghazan asked.

"First we allow Zuko to arrive at the prison so that he doesn't catch us by surprise, then, we strike," Thrust answered.

* * *

Back with Team Avatar, the airship landed at a village by a cliff side while a crowd gathered in front of the ship, Bolin and Blaster addressing them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, come and witness the amazing airbenders!" Blaster said. "An airbending show that will be guaranteed to leave your breathless!"

"First up, the tattooed master himself," Bolin said. "You know him as the son of Avatar Aang. He shaves every hair on his head, every single day. It's the one, the only guy with an arrow pointing to his nose, Tenzin!" With that, Tenzin lept off of the steps of the ship and airbended a large wheel around him, riding it in front of the awed crowd, who began cheering once Tenzin was done.

"Now, now, ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, please be quiet," Bolin said to the crowd. "I have some serious news. We've heard that an escaped firebending convict has been spotted near here. Now, I don't want to panic anyone, but if you see a FIREBENDER with a RED SCARF..."

"I see him! He's right there!" someone in the crowd said before Mako, not looking too happy, stepped forward.

"I am the escaped convict, and you will all reap my fire," he flatly said before shooting a small flame upward while the crowd gasped.

"Oh no!" Bolin said. "Who will help us!?"

"I will!" Korra answered. "With my airbending skills!" She then airbended a tornado under Mako, taking him by surprise before dropping him and bending another tornado under him.

"Whoa! Aah! Oh! Aah! Aah! Hey! Let me go!" Mako panicked. "This is not what we rehersed! KORRA!" Korra couldn't help but chuckle in amusement along with Asami and Knock Out while Oogi took flight and flew above the crowd.

"With the power of airbending, even this beast can float like a feather!" Blaster addressed before Bumi airbended a few blasts.

"Look what can be done in only a few short weeks of practice," Bolin added while Jinora flew above the crowd on her glider.

"Now now, don't ya'll worry, she may be young, but she's in complete control," Blaster said as Jinora landed softly on a tall stone pillar. The crowd then resumed cheering while Team Avatar regrouped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you or anyone you know is an airbender, please send them our way!" Bolin addressed. "Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra would love to teach them all they know!" With that, the crowd dispersed, that is, except for a young boy who ran up to them.

"Hey!" the boy called. "Hello. If you're looking for airbenders, you just found one." The boy then thrust his palms out and airbended two blasts.

"I wanna join you guys," he added, much to their delight.

"Well it's about time!" Blaster replied.

"We got our first recruit," Korra said to Tenzin before turning back to the boy. "Just to be totally clear, we're going to be heading to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and rebuild the Air Nation. All that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, Ba Sing Se, rebuild the temple, Air Nomad whaddyado-I'm in," the boy answered. "Let's go right now."

"This is gonna be so great!" Bolin said as he jumped in the air. "You are gonna love it...uh...ah...Real quick, what's your name?"

"Kai," the boy answered. "So when do we hit the road?"

"Hang on a second Kai," Tenzin answered. "Where are your parents? We can't have you come with us without their permission."

"My parents are...gone," Kai responded, sadly and with his head down.

"You're an orphan?" Wheeljack asked.

"It happened about a year ago," Kai answered. "My hometown was raided by outlaws, but my parents fought back against them. I was so scared, but they told me not to worry. They would protect me. And they did. My parents saved me and the entire village, but they died in the fight. Mom and Pop meant everything to me. They were my whole life. Ever since then, I've been on my own and on the run. Those same outlaws are still after me."

"Well, you don't have to be on the run anymore," Bolin reassured. "Right guys? Tell him."

"I'm so sorry about your parents," Tenzin said, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "I know we could never replace them...but we're here for you."

"We'll keep you safe," Korra added. "Come on." As everyone started to board the airship, Bolin placed his arm around Kai's shoulders.

"When you board this airship, you're going to leave your old life behind and start a new path," he said. "That's big brother advice. Just think of me as your big brother." Smiling, Kai then boarded the airship with Bolin, but then Arcee paused and looked outside as a group of motorcyclists headed their way.

"Guys, I think we have trouble!" she said. Outside, the leader of the motorcyclists got off of his motorcycle and took his helmet off, walking up to the ship before taking off his goggles.

"Release the boy or we'll take him by force," he threatened as the others came behind him and earthbended one rock each, ready to strike.

"The outlaws," Kai said worriedly "They're after me! Let's get outta here!"

"We are not running away from anyone," Korra responded before the airship door opened and she walked out. "If you want Kai, you'll have to go through me!" The motorcyclists then launched their rocks at Korra, only for her to slice through them with her sword before she airbended the cyclists to the ground. The leader then got back up only for Korra to block his attacks and get out her sword hilt, channeling rocks to it and plunging it to the ground, bending an underground snake and knocking the leader back to a fountain. Korra then walked up to him and pointed her earth sword at him.

"Your days of harassing an innocent boy are over," she declared. "You outlaws are going to prison."

"Outlaws? Innocent boy?" the leader asked, surprised before motioning to his badge, visibly shocking Korra. "I'm a sheriff and these are my deputies. And this kid is a thief. Whatever he told you is a lie. We've been chasing him for months."

"Where's Kai?" Korra angrily asked.

"Here," Arcee answered as she walked to the group, holding Kai by the collar of his shirt. "I found him slipping away."

"I was going to the bathroom," Kai argued.

"We have one on the ship," Arcee retaliated. "Also, where did you find this?" She then tossed a sack filled with gold and jewels to the ground.

"I told you, I found that on the road!"

"Enough with the lies kid," Mako scolded. "I want the truth."

"The truth is, HE'S the outlaw," the sheriff answered. "He spent his entire life as an orphan until he got adopted by a real nice family about six months ago. And how did he repay them? By taking their entire life savings. We've been after him ever since."

"Is that true?" Korra asked Kai.

"The person who stole that stuff was the old me," Kai answered. "Once I got airbending, I changed. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like airbending chose me for a reason. Like I'm a new person. I'm sorry!" However, the deputies then grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Please!" he pleaded. "You have to listen to me!"

"Are...are you taking him back to the orphanage?" Bolin asked.

"No, he's headed to jail," the sheriff answered, which prompted Korra to look down and think for a moment.

"Wait!" she said, causing the lawmen to stop. "You guys got the family's life savings back. Now let us take Kai."

"Do you really want our first new member of the Air Nation to be a liar and a thief?" Tenzin asked.

"He just needs some guidance, Tenzin," Korra answered. "And who better to give it to him than us?"

"Do you want this kid or not?" the sheriff asked while Tenzin scratched his beard in thought before answering.

"Yes," he answered. "You can release the boy into our custody." The deputies then let go of Kai, who ran up to hug Korra.

"Thank you!" he said.

"Don't make me regret it," Korra replied.

"Welcome to the family, little bro," Bolin said while he and Jinora joined in on the hug and Bumi hugged Tenzin, much to his annoyance. As the lawmen drove off, everyone headed back onto the airship, only for Mako and Arcee to stop Kai.

"I just want you to know, I'm going to be watching you, kid," Mako said as he bent down to Kai's level. "I know exactly what you're all about because I've been there before. You don't have me fooled."

"Whoa, hey, lighten up," Kai responded. "I'm turning over a new leaf. Making a change. Don't you worry about me."

"If I had a yuon for every time Starscream said that," Arcee muttered while Kai walked up the plank to the airship where Jinora was.

"Hi, I'm Jinora," she said, blushing slightly. "If you need any help with airbending I could show you what I know."

"Thanks," Kai replied. "That's real nice of you."

"Jinora! We're leaving now," Tenzin called before she and the others boarded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation, at the prison formerly known as The Boiling Rock, an Autobot master swordsman known as 'Drift' walked outside, where Zuko was waiting.

"All Insecticons are accounted for Zuko," he said.

"Good," Zuko responded. "That swarm cost me assisting New Iacon after reports of my sister re-emerging as a spirit came in." Suddenly, a White Lotus sentry came up to them.

"Lord Zuko, we have a problem," he said.

* * *

Soon, Zuko and Drift made it to the prison where Ming-Hua was formerly held.

"They came out of nowhere," the sentry said. "I'm so sorry Lord Zuko."

"How could you let this happen?" Zuko scolded.

"They caught us by suirprise," the sentry answered. "A Decepticon is now among them, and Zaheer is an airbender now."

"No!" Zuko exclaimed. "This can't be. Do you have ANY idea the power these criminals possess? Individually, they can take down any bender. Put them all together, they could take down the entire WORLD. And now you're telling me a Decepticon is in their ranks AND that their leader is an airbender?"

"We can track them," the sentry suggested.

"We don't have to," Drift responded. "We know exactly where they're going." The three of them then walked through a brightly lit doorway.

"Notify the new chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is imminent," Zuko ordered as they approached a massive red dragon. "And send word to Lin Bei Fong in New Iacon. The Avatar must be protected." The dragon then lowered its head so that Zuko and Drift could climb on.

"Where are you going?" the sentry asked.

"To stop them," Zuko answered before the dragon let out a roar and spread its wings, taking off and flying away from the Fire Nation, all while an invisible being watched them, chuckling.

"All according to plan," it said before flying off.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	3. The Earth Queen

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 3: The Earth Queen

* * *

As the airship neared the walled city of Ba Sing Se, Jinora was busy teaching Bumi airbending along with Kai while Kup and Asami bore witness.

"Light on your feet Uncle Bumi," Jinora said. "Remember, you want to be quick and evasive."

"Don't you worry about me little lady," Bumi replied as he got in a fighting stance in front of Kai. "I've been in a scrap or two, you know. Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm gonna go easy on ya. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid-" Suddenly, Kai easily airbended from his leg, sweeping Bumi off of his feet and sending him flying back while Kup bursted out laughing.

"A veteren of the United Forces taken out by a little kid," he remarked, much to Bumi's displeasure.

"Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes," Jinora said as she and Kai helped him up. "Kai, that was just...really good."

"Thanks Jinora," Kai replied as he scratched the back of his head and Bumi felt his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. "You're a great teacher." Hearing that caused Jinora to blush slightly while Bumi patted around his coat, feeling something was missing.

"Hmm, did I drop my wallet?" he asked. Suddenly, Jinora started laughing as Bumi turned around, seeing Kai fanning himself with Bumi's wallet.

"Give me that you little thief!" Bumi yelled before he started chasing him down while Korra, Tenzin and Wheeljack watched from another deck.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se," Korra said. "What's the Earth Queen like?"

"I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite...demanding," Tenzin answered before Bolin suddenly ran up to the deck's railings.

"This is it Mako!" he said while Mako, Arcee and Blaster caught up to him. "We made it! This is where Dad grew up! Come here, look! Look!"

"Okay, calm down," Mako responded. "I'm looking." As the ship neared the massive walls, the group looked on in awe.

"I wonder how many airbenders are down there," Korra wondered. Soon the airship passed the wall and to The Lower Ring, which was dirty and crowded with shacks and appartments.

"Ugh, The Lower Ring looks terrible," Korra sais as she, Mako and Bolin reeled back in disgust while the Autobots looked on in horror. Then the ship made it past The Lower Ring and to The Middle Ring, which was far more clean and polished than the previous ring. Soon the ship made it closer to the palace, and everyone looked awestruck at the clean, well built structure.

"The palace, it's beautiful," Arcee said.

"Wow, now this is more like it," Kai added.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Soon the ship landed and the party disembarked as one of the Earth Queen's servants approached them.

"Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se," he said. "I'm Grand Secretariat Gun."

"Thank you," Korra said as she clasped her hands and bowed while Bolin walked in with Pabu on his shoulder and Naga and Oogi behind him, much to Gun's alarm.

"Ahh, it's got that Upper Ring smell," Bolin said.

"Oh no, the Queen hates animals," Gun said. "We've got to get them out of sight."

"Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt," Bolin responded before motioning to Naga and Oogi. "These two are gonna be a little tougher."

"Come with me, hurry," Gun said. "I'll take you to your quarters." With that, the group walked towards an apartment building, walking over a lotus pond via a small bridge.

"Now, when you meet the Queen, make sure you bow low enough," Gun advised. "That's very important. And don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Oh, actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat."

"Seems like quite a lot of rules," Wheeljack responded.

"Oh, you have no idea, and I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them," Gun replied, not noticing that Kai was distracted by a rich woman walking by, adorning multiple valuables, and soon snuck off. "So please, please, for my sake, just try not to upset Her Majesty." Soon the party made it to a large, three story apartment building.

"Here we are," Gun said.

"Ooh, very swanky," Bolin replied as the doors opened.

"Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable, and keep those animals out of sight in the backyard!" Gun said, the latter request being made sternly to Bolin. "Avatar Korra, if you'd follow me, we don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting." Then Korra and Wheeljack walked up to him, but Gun then looked up to Wheeljack sternly.

"Her Majesty would prefer to speek to the Avatar alone," he said.

"Look, I've been assigned to keep a close optic on her, so I'm coming whether 'Her Majesty' likes it or not," Wheeljack replied.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Earth Queen Hou-Ting was overseeing a building in construction at a balcony when Gun, Korra and Wheeljack approached her.

"Your Majesty, may I present Avatar Korra," Gun said, only for Hou-Ting to almost completely ignore them and suddenly shout at her workers.

"You're ruining the koi pond!" she yelled. "It's completely overshadowed by the topiaries! Guards, take that buffoon away and get me someone who knows what they're doing! You! Rip everything out and start over! I am surrounded by idiots." Then the Queen turned to face Korra, and Wheeljack could have sworn that he saw a look of disgust head his way from her for a split second.

"So, I finally get a visit from the Avatar," Hou-Ting said. "Let me guess, you want something."

"Well, actually, Your Majesty, I was hoping you could-" Korra began, only for Hou-Ting to interrupt her.

"I hardly think you're in a position to ask me for favors after everything the last Avatar did to the Earth Kingdom," she said. "He, Optimus Prime and Fire Lord Zuko took advantage of my father's weakness, and stole our lands to make their own little empire. The United Republic is Earth Kingdom territory."

"Well, I-I'm not sure what I can do about that," Korra replied.

"Not that you care, but what's left of my kingdom is falling to ruin," Hou-Ting continued. "Roving bands of barbarians are raiding villages in the countryside, and now, some of my subjects are refusing to pay their taxes."

"Well, we're sorry for your troubles, but we-" Wheeljack began, only for Hou-Ting to begin shouting at her servants again.

"That topiary is supposed to be an eel-swan, not a turtle-duck!" she yelled while Korra and Wheeljack each gave a 'Really?' expression while Gun cowered in his long sleeves.

* * *

Back inside Team Avatar's apartment, Jinora finally began to notice something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kai?" Jinora asked.

"Kai?" Tenzin called.

"Kai!" Bolin called. "Little bro?" Then Blaster emerged from one of the doors.

"He's not over here," he said.

"I don't think I've seen him since we landed," Knock Out added.

"I KNEW that little brat was no good," Arcee said. "He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again."

"We have to find him," Jinora stated.

"What's the point?" Mako asked. "He obviously doesn't care about us."

"But he's my new little brother," Bolin argued. "He's probably lost and scared."

"He is just a little boy, and he's our responsibility," Tenzin stated. "Besides, he's the only airbender we've recruited so far. We can't lose him."

"Fine," Arcee replied as she and Blaster approached Mako and Bolin. "We'll find him."

* * *

"No! To your left! Your other left!" Hou-Ting continued yelling before turning to Korra once more. "Do you have these problems with your servant?" Knowing she was referring to him, Wheeljack's jaw instantly dropped.

"Did she just...Why you ungrateful little-" he began to yell while Gun exclaimed in fear and hid back in his sleeves before Korra came in front of Wheeljack.

"Hey, hey, easy Wheeljack," she said before turning back to the Earth Queen. "He's not my servant, and I don't really have any. But, Your Majesty, the reason for our visit is that we're trying to gather all of the new airbenders who are popping up in the Earth Kingdom, and we'd like your help finding the ones in Ba Sing Se."

"Airbenders in Ba Sing Se?" Hou-Ting skeptically asked. "Where did you hear that?"

"Before we left New Iacon, we got some reports," Korra answered.

"Hmm. Well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me," Hou-Ting replied.

"Oh...of course," Korra responded. "What is it?"

"I have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town South of here," Hou-Ting answered. "Barbarians have stolen my past two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here." Both Korra ans Wheeljack both looked reluctant and suspicious, but then Korra shook it off and bower respectfully.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said before Hou-Ting turned around and made a shooing gesture. Gun panicked quickly before turning to Korra and Wheeljack out, only for Korra to shove him away, causing him to trip and fall before she and Wheeljack walked off.

"I hate her already," Wheeljack muttered.

* * *

While that was going on, Mako, Arcee, Bolin and Blaster were searching for Kai when suddenly they spotted a ghust of wind come out of nowhere and blowing a rich man's robes up, his hat flying upwards. Then Kai came up to him, picking the hat up.

"Here, sir, let me help you," he said as he handed the man his hat and patted him down.

"Oh, thank you, young man," the man said. "What a strange sudden breeze."

"Yeah, that was really weird," Kai replied, the man not noticing he had taken a wad of cash from him.

"Thanks for your help," the man said before walking off.

"Kai!" Mako shouted, to which Kai responded by giving a nervous salute and running off.

"Get back here!" Arcee shouted as she and the others ran after him.

"Kai, it's us!" Bolin called. "Your new family!" As they chased him, Kai easily slid under a carriage while Arcee and Mako jumped over it, attempting to land on Kai. However, he easily evaded them and ran into an alley, Mako and Arcee resuming their chase. Bolin and Blaster on the other hand had more trouble getting past the carriages.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Blaster said as he and Bolin gingerly scooted past two carriages.

"No, no, carry on," Bolin added. Eventually the two of them caught up just as Kai ran inside of a boarding train. He easily meandered through the crowd, only to run into a pissed off Mako, the other three standing behind him.

"What are you doing running around robbing people?" Mako sternly asked.

"I was just practicing my airbending," Kai answered.

"Yeah, right," Mako replied, obviously not buying it as he grabbed Kai. "Let's go. You're in big trouble." However, Kai's outer coat came off, allowing him to push them backwards while grabbing his coat and exiting the train. Mako, Arcee, Bolin and Blaster gave chase, but only for the doors to slide shut, leaving them trapped inside.

"Hey!" Blaster exclaimed while the train departed from the station.

"Your little brother, huh?" Mako asked Bolin.

"Yeah, just lovable little scamp, isn't he?" Bolin nervously answered.

"Reminds me of my little brother," Mako remarked.

"This is the express line to the Lower Ring," the conductor said. "Next stop, Po Kong Station."

* * *

Soon, the train stopped at the harshly constructed station and the brothers and the Autobots were pushed and shoved out by the passengers of the overcrowded carriage.

"All right, let's see if we can catch a train back to the Upper Ring," Arcee suggested as the four of them walked up to a train on the other side of the platform, only for the guard to raise his arm to stop them.

"Passports and tickets," he said.

"We can pay, hold on," Bolin replied as he and Mako rummaged through his pockets, but nothing was there. "Where's my money?" Putting everything together, the siblings' eyes widened as they turned to each other.

"No. Kai wouldn't...Aw, man!" Bolin exclaimed while Arcee slapped her hand on her forhead and groaned in disgust.

"All right, beat it before things get ugly," the guard said as he shoved Mako and Bolin away. The four of them were about to get into fighting stances, only to look over and see that two Dai Li agents were watching the commotion, glaring at them. Without another word, they simply walked out of the station, into the run-down and dirty streets of the Lower Ring.

"The bad news is, we're stuck here," Bolin said. "The good news is, you can go the bathroom wherever you want." Hearing that caused both Autobots' optics to widen and for them to grimace in disgust.

* * *

Back at the Upper Ring, the airship slowly began to take off, with Asami, now in her new armor which was the same maroon and black color scheme but heavily armored, behind the wheel and with Korra, Wheeljack and Knock Out standing behind her.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people to collect the tax money?" Asami asked Korra.

"There are royal guards waiting at the vault," Korra answered. "I doubt anything will happen. I think Her Majesty just likes ordering me around."

"Understatement of the millennium kid," Wheeljack replied.

* * *

Back at the Lower Ring, Mako and Bolin were both asleep, Mako slumped against a crate while Bolin lied down with newspapers covering his body. Arcee and Blaster meanwhile were leaned against the wall when both Mako and Bolin awakened.

"Man. Oh, I think I slipped a disc sleeping here," Bolin groaned. "It's been a while since we spent the night on a trash pile...It's about how I remembered."

"I bet everyone's freaking out that we've been gone all night," Arcee said while Mako flicked a banana peel off of his head.

"I'm worried about Kai," Bolin responded. "He's just a little kid out there on his own. He's probably really scared."

"That's probably a load of slag," Blaster replied. "He's probably still in the Upper Ring chilling out with all the money he so graciously stole."

* * *

Blaster's assumption wasn't far off, for Kai was laying on a queen sized bed in a building in the Upper Ring, waving a golden bell which prompted a waiter to wheel in a push cart with a tray of food on it, removing the metal lid.

"Your breakfast, Master Fung," the waiter said.

"Keep the change," Kai said as he threw a few gold coins to the waiter before reclining back on his pillow as the waiter left. "I love Ba Sing Se."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako, Arcee, Bolin and Blaster continued to walk through the Lower Ring when Bolin suddenly held his stomach in hunger.

"Whew, I'm getting hungry," he said before gasping in delight as a fruit stand came into view. "We might have to hustle up a little breakfast with the old fruit stand scam. Come on. You remember how it goes. I push you into the stand, you scream, I pretend to faint." Upon closer inspection however, an already reluctant Mako saw that the fruit had numerous flies buzzing around it and was clearly rotten and moldy.

"I don't want any part of this," Mako replied. "Besides, look at this fruit. It's disgusting. We don't want to steal this." Suddenly, a young man emerged from the stand, not looking pleased.

"Hey, you trying to steal my fruit?" he asked.

"No, I just said I don't want any of this rotten fruit," Mako answered.

"Oh, you too good for my fruit?" the man asked. "This is the best fruit on the block."

"So you...WANT me to steal it?" Mako asked, only for the man to raise his left arm up, flexing his biceps.

"Just try it buddy," he said before kissing the bicep, only for both Autobots to hear his threat and approach him. Despite now being absolutely terrified, he tried to hide it.

"Go ahead," he added.

"I'm confused," Bolin said. "Are we stealing the fruit or not?"

"Bolin, shut it!" Arcee exclaimed.

"I knew it!" the man said as Mako and Bolin attempted to flee. "Thieves!" He then lept out from the stand and tackled Mako and Bolin, only for Blaster to grab him by his shirt, causing him to exclaim in fear as he brought him to his face.

"What's going on here?" someone asked as he came into the scene with a basket of fruit in his hands.

""Dad, these fruit thieves are insulting our fruit!" the man answered. Hearing this, Blaster smiled nervously and dropped him, causing him to fall face first to the ground. The older man then looked down at Mako and Bolin, causing his eyes to widen.

"Bolin? Mako?" he asked.

"How do you know our names?" Mako asked.

"You look just like San," the man answered, prompting the two of them and the Autobots to react with surprise. "Tu, you'll never believe who these guys are. They're your cousins, my brother San's kids!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Northern Water Tribe, Eska and Desna sat on their thrones, clearly bored out of their minds, when the doors opened, revealing Zuko, Drift and Tonraq, now gaining their attention.

"Lord Zuko, Uncle, this is a surprise," Desna said as they stood up.

"Finally something interesting happens," Eska added as she rolled her eyes. "Ruling the tribe is so tedious."

"Then you should enjoy this," Zuko replied. "We need to check on a secret ice prison in the Western tundra." Hearing this caused the twins' lips to quirk upward in small smiles.

* * *

Back at Ba Sing Se, the man, named Chow, along with Tu, led Mako, Bolin, Arcee and Blaster to a small apartment complex.

"Your father sent us a letter years ago with your names, but that was the last we heard from him," Chow explained. "Then we saw your pictures in the sports pages with your bending team, and Bolin, Blaster, we love those Nuktuk movers. They're hilarious!"

"Yeah, they're not really comedies, but, uh..." Bolin embarassingly replied.

"Yeah, I could probably be a pro-bender, or an actor, or something if I lived in a mansion in New Iacon like you guys," Tu bragged. "You don't know what it's like here on the streets. You gotta be tough."

"Oh, Mako and I grew up on the streets," Bolin corrected. "We were homeless, then we were kind of in a gang, then we lived in a gym..." Chow then grabbed them by the shoulders and opened the door, revealing Mako and Bolin's massive family.

"Hey, everybody!" Chow said. "Look who's here! San's kids, Mako and Bolin!"

"No way!" someone responded.

"Come in!" someone else said.

"Welcome," another family member added while Mako and Bolin waved shyly to greet them and Arcee and Blaster stood outside the doorway, smiling. Then an elderly woman walked towards the brothers.

"Is it true?" she asked, clasping her hands together with hope. "After all these years?"

"Boys, this is your grandmother, Yin," Chow said as he walked to his mother, resting a hand on her back.

"Oh, it is so wonderful to finally meet my long-lost grandchildren," Yin said as she went up to hug Mako and Bolin, who embraced her back. "Where is San and your mother?" Hearing that caused both brothers eyes to widen in surprise before looking at each other sadly while Arcee and Blaster's smiles dropped.

"Wait, you mean, you don't know?" Bolin asked as everyone's expression turned to that of downcast.

"I'm sorry...They were killed when we were little," Mako stated, causing everyone's expression to change to sadness. Yin then began to tear up upon hearing that her son and daughter-in-law were dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the airship landed in a barren town far away from the palace and Korra, Wheeljack, Asami and Knock Out have disembarked, heading to a building while everyone in the buildings around them scurried away and closed their windows and doors.

"I don't like the looks of this," Korra said.

"You and me both," Wheeljack replied. "Let's just get the tax money and get out of here." Then the door to the building opened revealing four guards with a wheelbarrow of sacks of coins.

"You here to pick up the tax shipment?" one of the guards asked.

"Go ahead and load it on the airship," Korra answered. The guards then wheeled the money towards the airship when suddenly, an explosion was heard. The group looked over to see a red flare shooting towards the sky. Noticing this, the guards looked on with worried expressions as motorcycle engines could be heard. Suddenly, multiple motorcycles jumped over a fence with multiple barbarians shouting and laughing riding them while the guards quickly retreated as a massive truck crashed through the fence with two cars that were specially made to travel through deserts behind it.

"So much for our escorts," Knock Out sarcastically remarked as the gang approached them.

"Maybe we should have brought everyone else," Korra responded as the bikes, the cars and the truck suddenly stopped in front of them. One of the truck's doors opened revealing a small, puny looking man with what looked like an admiral's uniform with fur all over it.

"Greetings from the Humungus!" he said. "The Lord Humungus! Warrior of the Wasteland, the Ayatollah of the Earth Kingdom!" He then moved his hand to present a large, shirtless man, who was wearing what looked like a metal hockey mask, emerging from the truck's other door, approaching the group.

"I am gravely disappointed in you Avatar," he said in a voice that sounded like it had a hint of Sweedish in it. "I assumed that you of all people would be the one who would keep me from unleashing my dogs of war, yet I have been informed that you intend to take this money back to the Earth Queen. What a puny plan! But I have an honorable compromise. Just walk away. Give me the gold, and I'll spare your lives. Just walk away and we'll give you a safe passageway back to the city."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se," Korra answered, not intimidated as the man slowly walked towards them.

"Wrong answer," he said before suddenly earthbending the ground bellow Korra and tossing her backwards, causing her to exclaim in surprise. In response, Korra looked up and glared at the man before suddenly turning into her techno-organic form and standing up. Asami then broght down her faceplate as a motorcycle approached her, only for her to leap upwards and kick the cyclist off of his bike. Wheeljack meanwhile got out a small shoulder cannon and fired, taking out one of the cars while Knock Out used his electro-staff to take down two bikes. Korra in the meantime used her sword to block the earth projectiles the leader tossed at her while also blocking a bike from approaching Asami with an earth wall and Wheeljack sliced the motorcycles that approached him with his swords. She then earthbended a boulder at the leader, only for him to punch it and cause it to explode while Korra ran up to him and swung her sword at him, only for him to dodge and stomp on the ground. Korra however was quick to act and lept upward before bending a massive boulder and using it to knock the leader off of his back.

"Retreat!" the leader commanded as he got back up, seeing that he and his gang was loosing this fight. "Retreat!" The rest of the gang then fell back, most of them being loaded on the truck and drove off.

"You're on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar!" the leader called. "That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen!"

"Why do I get the feeling he's right?" Korra asked.

* * *

While that was going on, Bolin and Mako were currently eating with their massive family.

"This is so great!" Bolin said. "We've never had a family before. Now we've got...one, two, five, eleven...A Big family! Yeah!"

"So why did Dad leave Ba Sing Se?" Mako asked Chow.

"Oh, he always had big dreams," Chow answered. "He couldn't wait to get out and see the world. Your grandfather thought it was ridiculous. He wanted San to stay home and work the fruit stand, but San was determined to leave and they had a huge fight. And that was the last time they ever spoke." Hearing this caused Yin to close her eyes and turn her head away in shame and pain.

"Oh, um, sorry, Mom," Chow said before Yin opened her eyes and looked to her grandchildren.

"Come with me," she said as she stood up. "I have something to show you."

* * *

Yin then lead the two of them to another room where she got small chest and sat on a futon.

"This is the only letter we ever got from San," she said, getting out a letter while Mako and Bolin sat next to her. "It says he married a beautiful girl from the Fire Nation and had two wonderful sons. He sent this picture of you all on his birthday." She then handed them a photo of the two of them as kids along with both of their parents.

"Look, Mako," Bolin said. "Dad's wearing your scarf."

"I'm so sad that I never got to meet your mother, but you have her eyes," Yin said to Mako, who gave a wistful smile while Bolin began tearing up. "I know from looking at you two that she must have been a wonderful bride for my boy." Looking at his grandmother sadly, Mako slowly began to take off his red scarf.

"I'm sure they would want you to have this," he said as he gently placed the scarf on Yin's shoulders. She smiled at the action before embracing her grandson while Bolin joined in the group hug.

* * *

Back at the Upper Ring, Korra, Wheeljack and Gun approached The Earth Queen, who was sitting in the throne room.

"Your Majesty, the Avatar has returned with the tax payments," Gun reported.

"Finally," Hou-Ting replied. "Secure it in the vault."

"It's being done as we speak," Gun stated.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, we would like to start meeting some of the airbenders," Wheeljack said, prompting Gun to look at him in shock while Hou-Ting looked at him, bored but looking innocent.

"The Dai Li thoroughly searched the city, but it seems your reports were incorrect," she responded. "There are no airbenders in Ba Sing Se. So you can gather your little band and be on your way tomorrow."

"You make me do your dirty work extorting your own citizens for your stupid palaces and topiaries, and then you just want to send me away?" Korra asked, visibly angry. "We're not going anywhere until we find some airbenders! We know there are some here!"

"Get her out of my sight!" Hou-Ting shouted at Gun.

"This isn't over Your Royal Pain in my Gearshaft!" Wheeljack shouted. "We're going to find the airbenders weather you like it or not!" With that, both Korra and Wheeljack stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

As night fell, Bolin and Mako were still in the Lower Ring with their family.

"You know, San would have been so proud of you guys," Chow said as Bolin stuffed his face with food. "Traveling the World with the Avatar and the Autobots, he would have loved that."

"We actually need to get back to the Avatar in the Upper Ring," Mako explained. "We're supposed to be helping her find airbenders in Ba Sing Se." Upon hearing that, everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"What?" Bolin asked. "What happened?"

"One of our neighbors started airbending about a week ago," Chow answered. "A couple days later, two Dai Li agents come out of nowhere and snatch him up. No one's seen him since."

"They say the Earth Queen's locking all the airbenders up somewhere and using them for experiments," Tu added.

"Tu!" Yin exclaimed. "Don't talk like that about Her Majesty." She then turned to face a picture of Hou-Ting before blowing a kiss to it and placing her palms together to pray.

"Long may she reign," she said.

"We have to get back to the Upper Ring and tell Korra," Mako said.

"I hope Kai is okay," Bolin replied.

* * *

Back at the Upper Ring, a rich man was suddenly blown by a gust of wind, his hat falling to the ground before Kai came and picked it up.

"Here sir, let me help you," he said, the man not knowing that Kai had taken a sack of coins. Later, as he bounced the sack in his hand, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a Dai Li agent at the end of an alley. Nervous, he turned around only to find a second agent behind him. He then immediately sprinted off, only for the agents to earthbend their rock gloves at him, pulling him to them as he dropped the sack of coins.

"Hey! What's going on!?" he asked. "I didn't do anything! I'm with the Avatar!"

* * *

Soon Kai was taken to a large, dark cell, now in prison clothing, before being harshly tossed inside.

"Welcome to Her Majesty's army, First Airbending Regiment," one of the agents said before beginning to close the door. "From now on, you live to fight for the Earth Queen." With that, the door closed, leaving Kai to look on in despair.

* * *

Elsewhere underground, a robotic factory was currently making large, Cybertronian sized robots. At the center of the factory was a large computer that was connected to several familiar looking dark purple, horned robot bodies. Suddenly, the computer screen turned on, revealing a glowing, red optic.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*

* * *

**THE LORD HUMUNGUS AND THE MOVIE MAD MAX 2 IS OWNED BY WARNER BROTHERS**


	4. The Tale of P'li

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 4: The Tale of P'Li

* * *

As Zuko, Drift, Tonraq, Eska and Desna entered the Western prison while a blizzard went on outside, the guards stood to attention upon seeing them.

"Why didn't anyone tell us we have a secret prison we could have been throwing people in?" Eska asked.

"I'd like to put my tailor in here," Desna added. "He never gets my cuffs right. They're so creasy." Soon the group reached an elevator and entered before the shaft descended.

"We built this place secretly with your father to hold a very dangerous prisoner," Drift answered. "It all began during the Hundred Year War, in the prison known as The Boiling Rock, just after The Day of Black Sun."

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

_The horrific screams of his test subjects was nothing new to Shockwave, but while trying to perfect his Extremis steroid __he had promised to Fire Lord Ozai, he was getting more and more frustrated with how his subjects spontaneously combust __and with how fragile humans were. As his newest subject turned to ashes, he needed to consider using his failsafe option: __an experiment he planned to conduct back on Cybertron called 'Project Predacon.' But first, he needed to test his cloning __abilities in order to ensure he could bring the powerful ancient beasts back to life. As he thought to try and find a __solution, a message came to him. Activating a small screen in his cannon arm, he found that Princess Azula had sent him __a message._

_"I need you to ground bridge me to The Boiling Rock later tonight, ensure that all security devices have been deactivated __beforehand," it read. Shockwave of course wondered: why does she need to come to the Boiling Rock late at night and why she __wanted the security devices cameras turned off? Did she want no one to know she was here? If so, why? Though those questions __ran through his mind, the scientist had no doubt he would find out soon._

* * *

_Later that night, per Azula's instructions, Shockwave had deactivated the security cameras before ground bridging her __to the prison, The Princess felt slightly nauseous as this new method of travel would take some getting used to. She then __walked to the doors of Shockwave's lab and as they opened, she couldn't help but cringe slightly at the blood soaked floor __and walls, no doubt from some of his test subjects. However she quickly shrugged such feelings off, feeling that she should __have expected this from the cycloptic Decepticon. Seeing said scientist working on his steroid project, she walked over to __him, keeping a straight and stoic face as he turned to face her._

_"Is there a good reason you wished me to deactivate the security devices in this prison?" Shockwave asked._

_"I've heard much about you since your arrival Shockwave," Azula answered. "How you managed to accomplish multiple scientific __achievements back on Cybertron."_

_"Your point being?" Shockwave asked._

_"Well, you know of Zu-Zu's betrayal to the Fire Nation, correct?" Azula asked._

_"Of course," Shockwave answered._

_"This of course means that now I will soon inherit the throne," Azula continued. "But there's a problem. I have absolutely __no intentions of marrying anyone during my reign, which of course means there would be no way of preserving my bloodline __when I die. I assumed you might have a solution to this." Hearing what Azula had said to him suddenly gave him an idea.__A way to test out his cloning capabilities should he have to move on with Project Predacon._

_"I believe I might," he responded. "Have you been told of a process known as 'cloning' Princess?"_

_"I don't believe I have," Azula answered._

_"It is a method of replicating one's genetics, or bloodline as you call it, as a new means of creating life itself," __Shockwave answered. "If you grant me permission to remove one of your ovaries, I can use it to create a clild in your image, __as well as tamper with its genetics to have it grow to be a powerful firebender." Thinking what he had said over, Azula __of course found it absurd that such technology could exist, but then she remembered that The Fire Nation was allied with __extraterrestrial giant metal beings that could transform into vehicles._

_"Alright, I'll allow you to remove one of my ovaries," she responded._

_"Very well then, follow me," Shockwave replied before walking towards a metal slab. He then motioned for the Princess to __lay down on it, which she did, remaining calm the entire time while Shockwave got out a small needle._

_"I'm going to put you to sleep," he stated. "When you awaken you might be sore for about 12 hours."_

_"I don't care," Azula said with a deadpan tone. "Just do it." With that, Shockwave injected a liquid into Azula's arm before __she slowly drifted to sleep._

* * *

_It had been a few days since then and Shockwave had successfully created an infant female clone of Azula, of course with a __few added touches applied. As the clone was inside a cryogenic tube, Shockwave observed it when the doors to his lab opened, __revealing Azula coming in to check on the progress._

_"Congratulations, it's a girl," Shockwave said as Azula observed the child._

_"I'm impressed," Azula admitted. "I didn't think you would be able to pull this off." It was then that she noticed what __appeared to be a third eye on the clone's forehead._

_"What is that?" she asked._

_"As I said, cloning allowed me to add a few extra features to her," Shockwave answered. "So I took the liberty of adding the __DNA of the bounty hunter your brother had hired to kill the Avatar." Hearing this caused Azula to smirk. He was right. She __would indeed grow up to be a powerful firebender._

_"All that remains is what to call the child when she reigns after your time," Shockwave stated as Azula thought it over before __answering him._

_"I've always liked the name P'li," she said._

_"Very well then," Shockwave responded._

_"Now, I need you to keep her in here until I become Fire Lord so that my father does not find out about this," Azula said._

_"Yes Princess," Shockwave replied before Azula walked out of the lab and ground bridged back to the Fire Nation, neither __her nor Shockwave knowing that a small war balloon containing Sokka, Zuko and Warpath had infiltrated the prison._

* * *

_Soon afterward, Princess Azula was killed and Shockwave had suffered an embarrassing defeat at the hands of Grimlock. Leaking __energon from where his cannon arm used to be, he quickly ground bridged to his lab to get as much equipment he needed, __seeing that leaving The Fire Nation was the only logical outcome. Then he looked over to the tube where P'li was kept before __walking over to it, planning on destroying the clone, when a thought occurred to him. He couldn't survive the world on his __own without The Fire Nation or the Decepticons. He needed someone to obtain what he needed as well as take out any who try __to oppose him when he cannot. He then made his decision: he would take the child with him and train her to become his __assassin. With his mind made up, he took the infant and his resources and ground bridged out of the Fire Nation._

* * *

_"Again," Shockwave commanded. Fourteen years had passed since that day, and P'li, now fourteen years old, was trying her __best to take out a few mechanical arms in the wall of a warehouse that had been designed to attack her. Using her third eye __to fire blasts at them, she was able to take out two, only for another to force her to the ground._

_"Again," Shockwave commanded once more as P'li got back up and dodged another arm, only for it to swipe her legs and send __her to the ground once more. Shockwave then activated a console in his arm to check on her condition._

_"Your leg's broken," he said as he walked over to her._

_"No, no, I'm fine," P'li replied as she tried to get up, only for the pain to send her back to the ground._

_"Then start over," Shockwave coldly ordered as he turned around, activating the arms once more while P'li glared at him and __cursed him in her head._

* * *

_Despite the intense training, P'li had grown to become a dangerous assassin, especially for someone her age._

_"I've trained you well P'li, which is why I've decided to send you on your first mission," Shockwave said to her. "I am __currently running low on energon, which means I will not survive long in this state. There is an energon mine not too far __from here. I need you to go there and obtain some, as well as kill every single lifeform you see." Hearing his last command __caused P'li's eyes to widen in shock, to which Shockwave took notice._

_"Do I make myself clear?" he coldly asked, quickly gaining P'li's attention._

_"Yes," she silently answered before walking out of the warehouse and towards the energon mine._

* * *

_Miles away from Shockwave's location, life went on for the workers in an energon mine located in a cave. One worker was __walking towards the elevator that would descend to the mines when from behind he felt a pair of hands on his head before __it was suddenly twisted and he fell down, dead. From the shadows, the murderer was revieled to be P'li, who walked to the __elevator and activated it, descending to the mines. Once she reached them, she immediately hid in the shadows and snuck her __way to a cart of energon crystals, taking a few of them when she suddenly heard a voice from behind._

_"Hey! What are you doing here!?" a miner asked before P'li suddenly turned around and fired from her third eye, blasting __him to bits. Hearing this caused the miners to turn to the sight, noticing P'li's power before they immediately began __running. Unfortunately for them, P'li was ordered to wipe out any witnesses and she immediately began to blast them all __away, a slight look of hesitation in her eyes, knowing that these were just miners that were doing their jobs._

* * *

_P'li soon returned to Shockwave, a bag filled with energon crystals and a look of sadness in her eyes that Shockwave simply __ignored._

_"Well done," he said before motioning to a cryogenic tube. "Your strength must be preserved until I require your assistance __again. I will awaken you when that time comes." Opting not to argue, P'li simply walked into the tube before Shockwave __activated it._

_"Your mother would be proud of you," he coldly stated, which was the last thing P'li heard before being frozen, taking great __offence in his statement. Based on what he heard of her 'mother,' she saw her as a power hungry monster that she hopes is __rotting in the pits of Hell._

* * *

_Twenty six years later, Shockwave walked up to his assassin and unfroze her from her deep hibernation._

_"Wake up," he ordered as P'li's eyes slowly opened. "It's been twenty six years, and I require you again." Hearing this caused __P'li's eyes to widen. Had it really been twenty six years? She felt as if she had been asleep for a few minutes._

_"What do you want?" she asked._

_"I have reason to believe that there is a detective that is beginning to track down my location," Shockwave answered. "He __resides in a village a few miles from here. Find him, and END him."_

* * *

_After a three hour hike, P'li made it to the village Shockwave was referring to, a nice, quiet village where multiple __families reside. P'li simply sighed to herself, knowing it was all about to go to Hell. She slowly walked to the door of __the detective's home and knocked. Upon seeing a man answer, P'li immediately shot a blast with her thrid eye, only for the __detective to earthbend a wall to protect him, but it still sent him against a wall while his family, a wife and a young __daughter all came to his aid as P'li walked inside, looking down at them. Once again Shockwave's orders were to wipe out __all witnesses, but when she inhaled and prepared to kill them all, she stopped. Noticing the fearful looks on their eyes, __particularly the teary-eyed little girl, who had to be no more than five years old. It was then that P'li had finally reached __her breaking point with Shockwave. She didn't care now what he would do to her once she returned. She'll be damned before she __just wipe out an innocent family. So she simply sighed in defeat and kneeled down to help the detective up, much to his __surprise._

_"I know where Shockwave is hiding," she said. "He's in an abandoned warehouse a few miles east from here." With that, she __took her leave, not noticing that a boy around her age was hiding in the bushes, watching as she left the house. Meanwhile, __the detective ran up to a phone and immediately dialed a number._

_"New Iacon Elite Guard," the voice of Ironhide said on the other side._

_"Sir, I have a lead on Shockwave's location," the detective replied._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Shockwave was analyzing his newest Project Predacon creations, when he heard the footsteps of P'li behind him._

_"I trust that your mission was a success?" he asked as he turned around, fairly surprised to find that P'li was glaring right __up at him. Suddenly, she fired a blast from her third eye, knocking the scientist backwards and sending him to the floor._

_"What do you think you're doing!?" Shockwave demanded._

_"Realizing how much of a fool I was for not doing that earlier," P'li coldly answered. "And to answer your question, no, __I didn't kill the detective. In fact, I suspect the Elite Guard is on their way here right this second." Hearing this, __Shockwave got back up and began to charge his cannon._

_"This is how you repay me for creating you?" he coldly asked. "This is how you repay me for making you into the perfect __assassin?"_

_"You did nothing except turn me into a monster!" P'li snapped. Shockwave then pointed his fully charged cannon right at her __and fired, only for P'li to dodge the blast and firebend straight towards his face. However, he shielded his eye from getting __damaged with his arm, only for his temporary blindness to allow P'li to escape. When he moved his arm out of the way and __realized she was gone, he quickly ran outside of the warehouse, only to find she was nowhere to be seen. Growling, he simply __turned around and walked back inside to ready himself for the Elite Guard's arrival._

* * *

_Never turning back or slowing down, P'li continuously ran through the forests only for her legs to give way and for her to __fall to the ground, exhausted. Breathing heavily, she soon heard the sounds of footsteps and readied herself to fight, only __for the boy who watched her leave the village to come forward._

_"You seem to be lost," he said. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."_

_"Who...who are you?" P'li asked._

_"My name is Zaheer," the boy answered._

* * *

Hearing that P'li was a clone of Azula was the last thing Eska and Desna were prepared to hear, so naturally their eyes were wide with shock once Drift finished telling them of her tale. It was then that the elevator made it to the main prison area. An empty chasm with a piece of land in the middle and with Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Silverbolt and Dinobot standing guard in front of a single cell. Zuko, Drift, Tonraq, Eska and Desna then walked to a metal bridge, which extended outward.

"The intense cold prevents her from firebending," Zuko stated.

"There's certainly no way anyone's breaking out of here," Desna replied.

"That's what we thought about the other three prisons," Zuko replied before the bridge made it to the cell, which contained a shivering P'li, now in her fourties.

"Must be something exciting going on," she said. "No one interesting has visited me in thirteen years."

"Don't get used to it," Dinobot snarled.

"He's out, isn't he?" P'li asked, obviously referring to Zaheer. "Mmm, I'm feeling warmer already."

"You guys head outside and keep an eye out for Zaheer," Silverbolt said.

"We'll keep an optic on her while you do so," Optimus Primal added.

* * *

Later, outside the compound, Tonraq, Eska, Desna and Drift all awaited Zuko's return after his first watch. Soon, Zuko, on his dragon, landed in front of them.

"Did you see Zaheer?" Tonraq asked.

"The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way," Zuko answered, motioning to a cloud of snow that was at the nearby hills. Suspicious, Drift got out a large telescope and saw that inside the cloud was a truck being driven by Ghazan along with Zaheer on the top airbending the cloud around them.

"That's not a snowstorm," Drift stated before getting out two swords from his back and running towards the cloud, the others following behind. Suddenly, an invisible object rocketed forward, revealing itself to be Thrust before colliding with Drift and sending him away from the group.

"Drift!" Zuko exclaimed before Zaheer jumped off of the truck and ran towards the others, Ming-Hua close behind.

"I put you away once Zaheer, and I'm gonna do it again," Tonraq declared before waterbending towards Zaheer, who simply slid down on the ice to avoid it. Tonraq then bended a pillar of ice his way, but he was able to cartwheel to the side before leaping over Tonraq and turning to face him, narrowly avoiding an arc of water sails. He then airbended Tonraq off his feet.

While that was going on, Thrust continuously avoided Drift's constant sword attacks, sending a punch his way only for Drift to leap over him to avoid it and attempt to slice him in half. However, Thrust rocketed upward to avoid it.

"Thunder, Powerlinx!" he commanded before Thunder came out of his back and transformed into his vehicle mode and attaching himself onto Thrust's chest. Then his head and legs turned to his back and the wings on his back began spinning like blades as Thrust rocketed down to Drift, hitting him with the wings, sending him to a hill.

Meanwhile, Eska and Desna were sending ice spears Ming-Hua's way, only for her to avoid them with practically no effort. The twins then bended large spikes from the ground in an effort to prevent her from advancing, but Ming-Hua then used her tentacle arms to grab a hold of the top, swinging across the spikes before landing in front of the twins, bending an ice column which Desna dodged but Eska was knocked aside. Suddenly, they were partially encased in blocks of ice.

"Thunder, Ming-Hua, now!" Thrust commanded as Thunder got out of his chest and he turned to see Optimus Primal and Rhinox running towards him, Optimus Primal on his hoverboard. As he dodged the bullets of Rhinox's chain guns, Thunder ran upto Ming-Hua, who used her tentacles to form an ice drill which tunneled into the chasm before both she and the Minicon jumped down, Thunder positioning the cannon on his back to fire at all of the White Lotus sentries as well as Silverbolt and Dinobot. Silverbolt then got out his clubs and knocked the missile away but Dinobot wasn't as lucky and was sent to the wall. Ming-Hua then landed in front of Silverbolt, who blocked her tentacles with his clubs as she continuously sent her now ice covered arms to his spark. However, when he tried to attack, Ming-Hua took advantage and pierced through his spark with her ice. Silverbolt's optics widened before falling to the ground and soon dying. Seeing this prompted Dinobot to snarl loudly and get out his sword before charging at Ming-Hua and sending a birage of slashes her way, only for her to block them with her tentacles once they turned into ice. She then sent a water tentacle his way to which he tried to block with his raptor tail shield, only for it to be encased in ice. Dinobot's optics widened in shock before Ming-Hua used all of her strength to use her tentacles to toss Dinobot through the wall. Slightly frightened by the commotion, P'li retreated to the back of her cell, allowing Thunder to blast the door down. Ming-Hua then walked inside much to P'li's surprise.

"Ming-Hua," she said.

"Let's get you out of here," Ming-Hua replied before slicing the chains that held P'li down to the ground. P'li then stood up and moved her hands to her forehead, removing the metal mask that covered her third eye. Afterward, Ming-Hua bended hooks onto her tentacles and climbed the wall with P'li latching onto her back and Thunder climbing behind them.

"We could have just taken the elevator," P'li dryly stated, only for Ming-Hua to ingore her. "Show off." Then Ming-Hua launched herself and P'li out of the hole Ming-Hua created with Thunder close behind when they suddenly heard the roar of Zuko's dragon, which was heading for Zaheer. All of a sudden, Thrust landed behind P'li, causing her to turn around and gasp out in surprise and slight fear.

"Perfect," Thrust said before transforming one of his hands into a missile launcher and firing at the dragon. "Hey you! Over here!" Hearing this caused the dragon to snarl and fly towards him, to which Optimus Primal saw and exclaimed in alarm. The dragon then breathed a massive amount of fire at them, to which P'li firebended around her and the others.

"I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm," she said, smirking before hearing the sound of Optimus Primal's hoverboard approaching them and getting out a blaster, aiming it right at P'li. In response, P'li moved her arms around and shot a blast from her third eye right his way. Seeing this prompted Rhinox to jump in the way and take the hit for his old friend, the resulting explosion blasting Rhinox's spark.

"RHINOX!" Optimus Primal exclaimed while P'li shot another blast at Zuko's dragon, causing it to fly off and howl in pain.

While that was going on, Zuko was busy dodging rocks that Ghazan bended his way from the truck and shooting flames towards him, only for Thrust to fly in and shoot at the ground below Zuko, knocking him out while the four humans all ran towards the truck, quickly getting on, but not before Tonraq ran towards them, Thrust taking notice.

"Flea," was all he said before firing at him, blasting him to the ground and knocking him out. Once the truck departed, Thunder went back into Thrust's back before he transformed into his jet mode and flew off, all while Optimus Primal was on his knees and beside the gravely injured Rhinox.

"Rhinox, Rhinox speak to me," he said to his friend. "Rhinox!" However, the lights then dimmed from Rhinox's optics and he died then and there. His best friend now gone, all Optimus Primal could do was yell out into the sky in rage and sadness.

Meanwhile, inside the truck, Zaheer and P'li were locked in an embrace while Ghazan drove them away from the prison complex.

"I thought I would never see you again," P'li said.

"I never doubted," Zaheer responded before the two of them pulled in for a kiss.

"Really?" Ghazan asked, visibly uncomfortable. "Right now?"

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	5. In Harm's Way

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 5: In Harm's Way

* * *

It was fairly quiet back at Yin's apartment in the Lower Ring, that was until Tu burst through the doors, holding something in his hand and walking into the house confidently.

"I got em!" he said to Mako and Bolin. "These passports should get you into the Upper Ring."

"Awesome!" Bolin responded. "Tu, you're the best cousin a guy could have!" Hearing that however caused the rest of the family to look fairly downcast before Bolin realized what he said and turned to them.

"And my other cousins as well," he said. "Yeah. Yeah, you're all the best."

"Thanks," Mako said as he and Bolin stood to take the fake passports. "I know this wasn't easy."

"It's such a shame you two must leave so soon," Yin said as she approached her grandchildren.

"I wish we could stay, but if it's true the Earth Queen is forcing airbenders into her army, we have to do something about it," Mako replied before Yin reached out to his hands.

"I love you both," she said. "Come visit again." She then hugged her grandson while Bolin and the rest of the family joined in.

"We will Grandma," Mako replied.

"I love you too, grandma," Bolin said. "And Chow, and Tu, and Meng Meng, and Chow Junior, and there he is, Big Ti and Little-Little Ti, and Medium Yu and...and-and what was your name again?"

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Back at the Upper Ring, Korra was undergoing more training from Wheeljack and was in her techno-organic mode, slicing a holographic Vehicon down, Wheeljack, Asami and Knock Out bearing witness.

"Light on your feet Korra!" Wheeljack advised. "You can't have anything weighing you down!" Korra then threw her sword hilt, which had a blade of ice on it, straight at a holographic Vehicon's spark and leapt upward, pulling the sword up to slice it's head in half.

"I know that Earth Queen is lying to me!" Korra said as she avoided a laser blast. "I can tell by that stupid little queenie smirk of hers!" She then vented out more anger by using her sword to slice the Vehicon's blaster and stab it in the spark before ducking to avoid a melee attack from another hologram.

"And I can't believe I helped her!" she added. "I should have known she was using me!" Then she jumped upward and sliced the hologram's head clean off of its body before landing, panting in slight exhaustion and anger while the holograms faded away.

"Remind me not to piss her off," Knock Out remarked when Pabu suddenly scurried past them squeaking. The others turned to see Mako and Bolin on Arcee while Blaster ran beside them.

"Where have you guys been?" Wheeljack asked. "We've been looking for you all over the Upper Ring."

"The Earth Queen's been secretly taking airbenders, and forcing them into her army," Arcee answered as she transformed.

"She WAS lying!" Korra exclaimed, her anger increasing. "I knew it! I swear the next time I see her-"

"Not gonna be that far away Korra, she's heading this way," Wheeljack interrupted. Sure enough, Hou-Ting, on a palanquin held by her guards, was heading this way.

"Quick, Pabu, shirt!" Bolin said as he opened up his coat and Pabu jumped inside, squeaking as he fidgeted around. "I know. Sorry. Kinda sweaty." It was then that The Earth Queen approached the group, Gun following meekly behind.

"Good, you're here," Hou-Ting said. "Gun, tell her the news."

"We've received word from the Yang province," Gun responded. "There have been reports of airbenders there."

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Hou-Ting dejectedly asked. "It's the very thing you've been looking for."

"Thank you. That is just the most wonderful news. Ever," Korra replied with forced enthusiasm. "Yay."

"So, I assume you and your...friends here will be leaving immediately-ahhh ah choo!" Hou-Ting said, obviously now starting to sneeze before suddenly grabbing Gun by the collar. "Is there an animal in my presence!?"

"No Your Majesty, I would never allow an animal near you!" Gun answered, all the while Pabu's tail peeked out of Bolin's coat, forcing him to grab it ans scurry away while Hou-Ting continued to sneeze and wiping her nose with Gun's sleeves.

"If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's your head!" she threatened before turning back to Team Avatar. "Anyway, if you need any assistance packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way. By evening."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Your Majesty," Wheeljack replied, almost cringing at the words 'your majesty.' "Our airship is having engine trouble. It'll take me and Asami until tomorrow to fix it." Suddenly, Hou-Ting began sneezingagain and Gun backed away, only for The Earth Queen to turn around and sneeze in his direction as they walked off.

"Thanks for buying us some time," Korra said to Wheeljack.

* * *

Afterward, the team met back up in their apartment joined by Tenzin, Bumi, Kup and Jinora.

"I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders," Tenzin said, still in disbelief of the situation.

"Those people should not be forced to join an army," Arcee responded.

"Well, technically the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens," Bumi stated, earning him dirty looks from the others. "What? It's true."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't give her the right to just have the Dai Li kidnap them," Kup retaliated. "Not to mention it should be illegal to draft children, and from what I've heard, all bets are off when it comes to the airbenders."

"Guys, what if Kai was spotted airbending?" Jinora stated. "He might have been taken too."

"I don't know about that kid," Blaster replied. "He's surprisingly difficult to catch."

"That's cause you're not a Dai Li agent Blaster," Arcee responded.

"But what if he was?" Jinora asked, which prompted Korra to walk to her and bend down to comfort her.

"Don't worry Jinora," she said. "We'll find him. We just need to figure out where to look."

"I bet their under Lake Laogai," Mako suggested.

"They could be," Arcee responded. "I've read in the historical records that right before we arrived here, Avatar Aang and his friends found a secret fortress the Dai Li agents used to have beneath the lake."

"It's the perfect spot to hide airbenders," Jinora added. "And I know how to check it out without being caught. I can project my spirit into it."

"You can still do that?" Tenzin asked.

"It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence, but if I can get close enough, I think I can do it," Jinora answered while Korra placed a hand on Jinora's shoulder.

"Let's go get Kai out," she said.

"Let's go get ALL the airbenders out," Wheeljack added.

* * *

Deep underground, a Dai Li sergeant was addressing two opposite rows of airbenders, Kai being one of them, who glared at the sergeant as he spoke to them.

"You are the property of The Earth Kingdom," the sergeant said. "You'll become the Earth Queen's elite fighting force and protect her at all cost. It is your DUTY to serve The Earth Queen." With that, the airbenders attacked the airbender opposite to each of them, who easily dodged and fired blasts back, that was except for Kai, who noticed the fear in his opponent's eyes after he had dodged his attacks and was prepped to retaliate.

"Go easy on me!" the airbender, named Yung, pleeded. "I-I'm not that good." Kai then put his foot back down to the ground and punched his hand out, only sending a small gust Yung's way, Kai not noticing that the sergeant was behind him.

"Never show mercy!" he ordered. "Now attack your opponent and this time, like you mean it!" Left without a choice, Kai roughly sent his hand forward, sending a much larger blast that hit Yung head on in the torso and flinging him backwards.

"Sorry," Kai remorsefully said.

"A soldier never apologizes to his enemy," the sergeant stated.

"I'm not a soldier," Kai angrily retaliated.

"You will be when I'm through with you," the sergeant shot back before walking away, leaving Kai to look down at the ground sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oogi, carrying Korra, Wheeljack, Tenzin and Jinora flew to Lake Laogai, landing on a small piece of land. Once off of Oogi, Jinora sat cross legged on the ground while Tenzin crouched down to her level and Korra and Wheeljack stood over them protectively.

"If anything goes wrong, come back immediately," Tezin said to his daughter.

"I will," Jinora said with a smile before closing her eyes and going into a meditative state. When her eyes opened, she found her spirit apparation in the secret Dai Li facility, now completely underwater and overgrown with weeds. She then searched through the facility, but the results were much of the same before she came back to her body, the others taking notice.

"What happened?" Korra asked. "What did you see?"

"The airbenders aren't there," Jinora sadly answered much to their surprise. "It's completely deserted."

"They're not down there?" Tenzin asked.

"Jinora, you've read all about Ba Sing Se," Korra said. "Can you think of any other places the airbenders might be?"

"I guess they could be in the catacombs beneath the Upper Ring," Jinora answered before looking aside uneasily. "Or the ancient sewers beneath the Lower Ring. Or the maze of tunnels that connects the rings together. Or they could be-"

"There's just too many places," Wheeljack interrupted. "There must be another way to track them."

"Maybe there is," Korra replied before kneeling down to Jinora's level. "How did you find me during Harmonic Convergence?"

"I don't know," Jinora answered. "I just kind of focused on your energy. I think our spiritual connection led me to you."

"Maybe you can find Kai the same way," Korra suggested. "I know you two have a connection." Hearing this caused Tenzin's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean a connection?" he asked, stroking his beard with one hand.

"I don't know," Jinora answered. "Let me try." With that, she went back into her meditative state.

* * *

Back at the training facility, the Dai Li sergeant continuously shot earth discs at the airbenders, who stood in a straight line and tried to deflect them, but they would simply get hit no matter what they do. That was except for Kai, who was able to block the shot sent to him. Then it was Yung's turn, but before the disc could reach him, Kai sent a blast of air at the disc deflecting it from him.

"Thanks," Yung said, waving to Kai in relief.

"You again!" the sergeant exclaimed. "If you have time to help your friend, maybe you're not getting enough rocks for yourself!" He then sent a volley of discs Kai's way, and at first, he was able to swipe and dodge them easily, but once the fifth and sixth shots came and hit his stomach, he was sent to the ground, holding his abdomen in pain as he struggled to push himself up while the sergeant walked to him.

"I guess you're not as good as you thought," he said, only for Kai to send a blast of air to his face. However, he was able to dodge the attack and encase Kai's arms and lower body in rock.

"Throw him in the hole," the sergeant ordered as he walked away and two agents came and dragged Kai to a detention cell, tossing him in and closing the door, leaving him in the dark. Looking downcast, Kai simply turned to the side and rested his hand on his arm, only for Jinora's spirit to flash in the dark, catching his attention and causing him to scoot backwards in fear.

"Jinora?" he asked.

"It worked!" Jinora replied in glee.

"How are you here right now?" Kai asked, confused.

"Shh, quiet," Jinora advised. "It's a high level airbender move with a little spiritual stuff thrown in."

"For a second there, I thought you were a ghost," Kai remarked.

"It's good to see you," Jinora replied. "We've been looking for you and the other airbenders. We're going to get you all out of here. Where are we anyway?"

"Underground somewhere," Kai answered. "Other than that, I don't have a clue."

"I'll figure it out," Jinora reassured. "Don't worry."

"Jinora!" Kai said just as she was about to leave. "Thanks." Blushing slightly, Jinora then levitated upwards, through the ground until finally reaching the surface. She looked around and found where she was: just outside the construction work of the building the Earth Queen oversaw.

"The Earth Queen's temple," Jinora said.

* * *

Afterward, the group met back up in Team Avatar's apartment.

"I can't believe Miss Queenie Smugface had them right under our noses the whole time!" Korra shouted.

"We have to get into that compound tonight, and get those airbenders out," Tenzin replied.

"Alright, we go in under the cover of darkness," Bumi suggested. "Two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium sized bulldozer, and does anyone have a badgermole that knows morse code?"

"Congratulations Bumi, that has to be the dumbest thing I've heard in my life," Kup dejectedly remarked before a series of knocks were heard on the wooden door.

"Oh great," Asami dejectedly said. "Not the Queen again."

"Everyone, act normal," Korra said, only for Wheeljack to stomp towards the door.

"Oh no, I've had to put up with her crap for too long!" he said, unseathing one of his swords and swinging the door open, only for his expression to drop once he saw Lin and Prowl at the door instead.

"Chief Bei Fong, Prowl, what an unexpected surprise," Wheeljack nervously said as he seathed his sword.

"Lin?" Tenzin asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately," Lin answered.

"Wait, if you two are here then who's running the Elite Guard?" Arcee asked.

"Unfortunately the next one in line was Blur," Lin answered.

* * *

Back in New Iacon, Blur was busy in the Elite Guard headquarters interrogating Two Toed Ping.

"AlrightAlrightSoItSaysHereYouWereSpottedWithViperAndTheStunticonsTryingToExtortMoneyFromAnInnocentShopkeepAroundTwoHoursAgo, NowICanEasilyGrantYouAShorterSentenceAfterGoingOnTrialShouldYouGrantMeInfoThatLeadsUsToTheArrestOfViperOrAnyOfTheStunticons, SoWhatDoYouSay, YouWannaStartTalkingNow, Huh?" Blur asked a wide eyed Ping who obviously failed to keep up with him.

* * *

"Anyway, Korra's life is in danger," Lin continued.

"What?" Korra asked. "What's going on?"

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq," Lin said to Tenzin.

"Why is Lord Zuko with my Dad?" Korra asked.

"Zaheer and the others have escaped," Lin continued, ingoring Korra.

"How is that possible?" Tenzin asked.

"Because they have Decepticon assistance, and Zaheer is an airbender now," Lin answered, much to Tenzin's shock.

"No," was all he could say.

"Alright, hold on!" Korra finally demanded. "Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on? Who's Zaheer? Why is my life in danger?"

"Shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you," Tenzin began. "Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Optimus and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities."

"So that's why you and my Dad sheltered me away," Korra said, the answers clicking in her head.

"It was for your own safety," Tenzin responded.

"Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?" Wheeljack asked.

"We spent years interrogating them," Prowl answered. "However, they wouldn't talk. It remains a mystery to this day."

"Now we need to get you back to New Iacon where we can protect you," Lin added.

"No, I'm not running," Korra defiantly retaliated as Lin closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

"Korra, you don't understand," Lin responded only for Wheeljack to interrupt her.

"No Chief, you don't understand," he said. "One, Korra's not a little kid anymore. You don't have to protect her like she's a Protoform. Two, even if we wanted to leave, we can't. Reacently we found out that the Earth Queen is enlisting airbenders for her private army underneath the palace. We're not leaving without them."

"Fine, let's get them and get out of here," Lin replied.

* * *

Later that night at the construction site, two guards patrolled the perimeter, one of them holding a lamp, when they suddenly spotted Jinora standing at the corner.

"Hi," she innocently said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"Ah, it's just that little airbender girl who came with the Avatar," the other guard added. "You shouldn't be walking around here all alone."

"I'm not alone," Jinora corrected as she pointed behind them. They turned and found Korra, Wheeljack, Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Tenzin, Lin, Prowl, Bumi, Kup and Bum-Ju all ready in their battle positions before Blaster fired a stun blast which knocked them out.

* * *

Unknown to them however, the action triggered a silent alarm, and inside the underground factory, one robot that was labeled 'Protype: Stinger,' which was a red robot with a battle mask and two discs on its shoulders, broke apart into small pieces and flew through a vent shaft.

* * *

In the foyer of the compound, Tenzin peeked out from the entrance and snuck in, followed by the others in one straight line, towards an opening in the wall. Once two Dai Li agents walked down the stairs on the opening to the right and passed the opening, Tenzin watched as they went out of sight.

"Bumi, Korra, Kup, Wheeljack, you four come with me to find the airbenders," he said. "The rest of you find Kai. We'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong." With that, the five of them went off, but just as the others were about to depart, Lin sensed something.

"You go without me," she said. "I sense some kind of Cybertronian metal around here, and it's not any of the Autobots." With that, she ran towards the direction of where she sensed the metal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenzin's group made it to a dormitory and opened the doors, revealing Yung and the other airbenders in bunks which were just holes in the stone wall.

"What's going on?" Yung asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Avatar," Korra quietly answered as she and the others walked in the room. "And I'm getting you all out of here."

"We're leaving?" Yung asked. "Where are we going?"

"Please, you must stay calm and quiet if we want this to work," Wheeljack replied.

"What to work?" Yung asked. "We're sneaking out?"

"Yes, and we must leave now," Kup answered.

"We're going to get you away from the Earth Queen and out of the city," Tenzin added while the airbenders all walked out of the room, only for Yung to stop.

"There's an airbender that's not here," he stated. "His name is Kai. We need to get to him."

"We're already taking care of it," Tenzin replied while Bumi spoke to a communications device.

"Tough Sight, this is Papa Bear," he whispered. "The Breezies are in the hole, cue the Balloons!"

"What?" Prowl asked on the other end. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, we got the airbenders and we're headed out! Bring the airships!" Bumi answered. "No one likes cone names anymore."

* * *

"Copy that, Asami and I are on our way," Prowl responded as Lin's airship, Asami's airship and Oogi all took flight.

* * *

While that was going on, Kai was still seated on the bench in his cell when the door slid open, revealing Mako, Arcee, Bolin and Blaster.

"C'mon, we're getting you out," Mako said while Jinora ran past them and to Kai.

"Kai!" she said before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, resulting in Kai having a goofy expression of happiness and Bolin to start acting like a happy gossip girl.

"Whoa oh! Tenzin is not gonna be happy about this!" he said.

"Then don't tell him," Blaster replied.

"How can I not? This is too juicy!" Bolin responded while Kai walked up to them.

"Thanks for coming to get me," he said. "I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets. And running away. And getting you stuck on that train."

"Aww, we can't stay mad at you," Bolin responded as he bent down to hug him.

"Yes we can!" Mako argued. "I had a lot of money in that wallet!"

"Guys, come on!" Jinora said before the group ran down the hallways, but once they rounded a corner, they were shocked to see Stinger materialize in front of them as pieces of him came through the vents. However, most shocked of all was Jinora, who felt something from inside Stinger.

"Bumblebee?" she asked, only for Stinger to get out two claw-like devices from his arms which began generating electricity.

* * *

Back with Lin, she had finally reached the source of the metal she had sensed and walked inside a dark room, her feet being the only way to navigate through it. Suddenly, the lights switched on and Lin prepared for a fight, only for her to hearthe last thing she had hoped to hear again.

"Predictable and illogical as always Bei Fong," the voice of Shockwave said, which caused Lin's eyes to widen in horror before turning to the source of the voice, which was the massive supercomputer that displayed his one optic.

"Shockwave..." she gasped before her expression turned to that of rage. "Impossible! I killed you!"

"Surely you of all humans would know that I take no risks without thinking of every outcome," Shockwave responded. "I had my suspicions that Zarak would fail in his plans, so I uploaded my core consciousness into a computer. The body you killed was merely a duplicate that I controlled. Soon I made my base of operations here when The Earth Queen asked for my assistance."

"What would even the Earth Queen want with the likes of you?" Lin bitterly asked.

"To create a new type of soldier," Shockwave answered before displaying the blueprints for Stinger on the supercomputer's monitor. "I call them the Eradicons. Soldiers without sparks. Without emotions. Without hesitation."

"You won't get away with this you monster," Lin growled. "And I'll make damn sure you die this time!"

"Highly unlikely," Shockwave replied. "My body is hidden in a safe location, far away from here. Fortunately I cannot say the same for you." With that, Lin saw from above that Eradicon particles came towards her before forming three Eradicon soldiers around her.

"Kill her, then dispose of the body," Shockwave ordered before the optic in the supercomputer dissapeared.

"Shockwave!" Lin yelled only for the Eradicons to get out their weapons.

* * *

Outside, Korra peeked her head from the entrance of the unfinished temple, looking around carefully.

"Come on," she said to the others. "It's clear." They then ran out, unaware of the numerous Dai Li agents perched on the scaffolding until they lept off and landed in front of them while more ran in from behind them. Shocked, Korra turned into her techno-organic mode and got her sword out when the Earth Queen approached them.

"So you've discovered my elite army," she said. "I see their loyalty still needs some work."

"These airbenders shouldn't be used as weapons!" Korra furiously retaliated. "They have a right to choose their own paths."

"These airbenders are Earth Kingdom citizens and I am their Queen," Hou-Ting responded. "Taking them will constitute an act of war. If you disobey me, I will bear down on you with the entire force of my kingdom!"

"They're leaving with us," Wheeljack practically growled as he got out his swords.

"No, they're not!" Hou-Ting replied as she turned away and swiped her hand out, prompting the agents to fire their rock gloves. However, the new airbenders retaliated by bending out massive gusts of wind, shattering the gloves and causing the agents to have to shield their eyes as they slid against the floor slowly, mud collecting on their boots while Tenzin and Korra joined in the airbending. Then, seeing a shadow pass by him, Bumi looked up to see the airships above them.

"Come on!" he said.

"We'll hold them off!" Wheeljack responded as the airbenders climbed up a ladder one by one and Korra and Wheeljack got their swords ready.

* * *

While that was going on, Mako lightning bended at Stinger, only for his stinger weapon to collect it and fire back at him, prompting Bolin to shield them with an earth wall. The brothers then advanced, Bolin bending pieces of the wall and Mako fire kicking, but Stinger was not phased in the slightest. When the rocks reached him, particles of the rocks' destinations came apart, causing the rocks to go through him as he dodged the fire Mako threw at him. Stinger then got out two large throwing stars and threw them at Mako and Bolin, dodging them, only for Stinger to take this time to have his hand break apart and reform around Jinora, catching her off guard as she and the hand flew back to Stinger. The brothers then stopped upon realizing the situation.

"Bumblebee, please!" Jinora pleeded. "It's me! Jinora!" Hearing this prompted Stinger to look down at Jinora, about to kill her when he suddenly stopped, an apologetic look behind his mask for a brief second. This allowed Kai to airbend his hand off and free Jinora while Bolin bended the wall beside Stinger right at him, taking him down.

* * *

Back with Lin, she was currently running on the walls to avoid the laser blasts from the Eradicons before jumping in front of one, shooting one of her metal cables, only for the Eradicon to break apart and his hand to reformat before launching it at Lin, knocking her to the ground. Groaning slightly in pain, Lin looked up to see the three Eradicons pointing their blasters at her, but right when they fired, Lin bended a hole in the ground and dug through it before launching herself underneeth one of the Eradicons and slicing it in half. In mid air, she then fired her cables at another, piercing through its optics before slicing the weapon of the final one. The two of them then stared each other down before they charged at each other, Lin with her cables out. Once they passed one another, they stopped, and in a few seconds, the Eradicon fell apart, being sliced all around it's body by the cables before exploding. Lin then bended the floor again and went back underground.

* * *

Meanwhile, the final airbenders were being loaded on the police airship while Wheeljack, Korra, Wheeljack and Tenzin were fending off the Dai Li agents. Suddenly, the ground bellow the agents exploded and Lin burst from the ground, using her cables to swipe the agents away from them.

"Everyone's in!" Bumi reported to Prowl via a radio transmitter. "Let's go!" Prowl then pushed a lever forward, causing the ship to descend while the others climbed the scaffolding of the temple, Dai Li agents scaling behind them, only for them to be knocked off by a gust of wind when they got close. One agent then used earthbending to launch himself to them, only for Wheeljack to blast him away from them with his shoulder cannon. Lin then used her cables to launch herself to her airship while Tenzin spotted Oogi and whisteled to him.

"Oogi!" he called. Oogi then flew down to them and Korra and Tenzin airbended themselves and Wheeljack onto him, Korralanding on his head and taking the reins while Tenzin and Wheeljack landed on the saddle.

"Take down those airships!" Hou-Ting ordered to her agents, who sent deveral chunks of rock their way.

"Where are the others?" Korra asked Tenzin and Wheeljack when she suddenly heard the sound of Bolin screaming.

"WE NEED HEEEEEEEEELP!" he said as he, Blaster, Mako, Arcee, Jinora and Kai ran down the stairs of the palace, Dai Li agents popping up from behind the building on tall colums and sending small pellets of rock the party's way as they ran for their lives. Seeing this, Korra steered Oogi back to them.

"Everybody, hang on!" Bolin adressed the others before shooting his arm upwards, earthbending a giant slab which propelled them to the air before Oogi caught them. Everybody except Bolin landed on his saddle, Bolin clinging onto Oogi's side as he turned to join the airships.

"Whoa!" Kai said as Bolin helped his brother onto the saddle. "That was awesome!"

"Bring me those airships now!" Hou-Ting ordered the Dai-Li agents, but just as they were about to do so, the palace behind hem exploded and Bruticus suddenly emerged from the dust.

"Bruticus online!" the massive combinder declared before the Dai Li agents all sent out chains to wrap around the giant's arms. "Aw, the little humans want to play!" He then launched his arms upward, sending the agents to the air before lowering his massive shoulder cannons and firing, the blast killing the agents instantly. Hou-Ting watched in horror before Sixshot suddenly landed behind her, picking her up and bringing her to his face.

"If anyone is going to wipe out the airbenders, it's going to be me," he coldly stated. "So I'm going to give you just one warning. If you dare try to intervine with me, then I will take great pride in ripping the flesh from your bones. Understood?" All Hou-Ting did was nod meekly before Sixshot dropped her to the ground.

"Astrotrain, get us out of here!" he said before Astrotrain lept off of the top of the palace, not too enthused.

"Ugh, it's always the same thing," he grumbled. "I fly Decepticons to points unknown, exhaust all my fuel, and they get to have all the fun." He then transformed into his space shuttle mode while Bruticus disassembled into the five Combaticons and they and Sixshot boarded Astrotrain before flying off.

"If I may ask, why do we not just take the airbenders down now?" Blast-Off asked.

"I want my revenge against Tenzin to be slow and painful Blast-Off," Sixshot answered. "Besides, they outnumber us greatly. There will be another chance. I guarantee it."

* * *

Soon, Team Avatar landed by the cliffs of a barren city, and Tenzin was addressing the airbenders with Korra and Wheeljack standing beside him.

"I know that none of you chose to become airbenders," he began. "But now, you do have a choice. We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple to live in peace and train as Air Nomads. You are no longer anyone's property. What path you decide, is up to you." Taking his words in, the airbenders all contemplated their decision before Yung stood up.

"I want to go with you," he said.

"Me too," another airbender added.

"Count me in," another said.

"I'll go too!" two other airbenders said as more and more airbenders stood and tears of joy slowly fell from Tenzin's eyes.

* * *

Later, the group was ready to split up.

"Good luck at the Northern Air Temple," Korra said to Tenzin.

"Be careful out there, and stay safe," Tenzin replied.

"I'll try," Korra responded. "Seems like where ever I go, I make a new enemy."

"But you made some new friends too," Tenzin reassured as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "You did well Korra."

"This is only the beginning," Korra replied as she embraced her teacher, Tenzin returning the hug before splitting up, Lin's airship heading to the left and Asami's airship heading to the right.

* * *

Back in Shockwave's factory, Stinger was standing in his platform when his optics opened up and said one thing.

"J-Jinora..." he weakly said in Bumblebee's voice.

* * *

While that was going on, The Fallen, Zaheer, P'li, Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Thrust all kneeled down in front of a wall before it slowly started to form the face of Unicron.

"We have rescued our new assets my lord," Thrust said. "They are all willing to serve you."

"Yes, these subordinates will do nicely," Unicron responded. "What of the Avatar?"

"If our intel is correct, she is searching the world for other airbenders," The Fallen answered. "What are your orders?"

"No doubt she will bring these airbenders to the Air Temple in New Iacon," Unicron answered. "You must head there at once. Zaheer, infiltrate the temple and await her arrival, then bring her to Megatronus."

"Yes my master," Zaheer responded before the group stood and left the cave they were in while Unicron's face soon faded away.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	6. The Metal Clan

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 6: The Metal Clan

* * *

Lin's airship docked far away from the Earth Kingdom, where scenic hills could be seen as far as the eye could see. Korra was busy playing fetch with Naga in the meantime, using her airbending to send a ball far away.

"While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting you down," Lin dejectedly stated. "We should get moving."

"Relax, we just got here," Korra replied. "Besides, no one knows where I am right now except us." It was then that Naga returned and dropped the ball to Lin's feet.

"I think she wants you to throw it for her," Korra said as she petted Naga while Lin looked down to see the ball was covered with drool and grass.

"I'll pass, thanks," Lin dryly responded while Blaster approached the two of them.

"Hey guys, just recieved a call about another airbender!" he reported.

"Finally!" Korra replied. "Where are they?"

"City's name is Zaofu, home of The Metal Clan," Blaster answered when Korra noticed Lin suddenly visibly uncomfortable.

"You know the place?" she asked.

"Uh, never been," Lin uneasily answered. "But I don;t want you going there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were back safe in New Iacon."

"Sorry, but if there's an airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we're going next," Korra responded as she and Blaster walked back inside the airship. All Lin could do was glare out to the side when Naga bent down and nudged her ball to Lin with her nose. There was a few seconds of silence before Lin suddenly bent out her cable and punctured the ball, deflating it. As she walked inside the ship, Naga looked down at the deflated ball and pawed at it, attempting to roll it before whining sadly.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

As the airship flew through the clouds, the city of Zaofu was soon revealed to be a gleaming city made entirely made of metal with smaller areas that surrounded the main city. Most of the group all looked through the windows of the ship awestruck.

"Incredible!" Blaster said. "This city, this entire civilization is made of metal!"

"Oh hoho! You should be right at home Bei Fong!" Bolin excitedly said to Lin, who sat away from the windows with her arms crossed.

"Hmm..." was all she said, prompting Prowl to regard her sadly. Soon a metalbender bent a string of cable out from a docking area and looped it around a hook under the airship while two guards bent a flight of metal stairs connecting to the airship. Once the ship landed, Bolin ran out enthusiastically as the rest of the team followed him, except Lin.

"Aren't you coming?" Prowl asked.

"What's there to see?" Lin asked. "It's metal, big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's get moving. And don't tell ANYONE I'm here."

"Why not?" Korra asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, just do what I say," Lin bitterly answered.

"Fine," Korra replied as she rolled her eyesan d walked away. "You got it Chief Crankypants." Once outside, the team walked up to a purple Cybertronian that obviously transformed into a motorcycle due to the handle bars acting as horns for his head with two guards behind him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Korra," he said. "My name is Sideways. Chief military advisor of Zaofu."

"Thanks for having us," Korra responded.

"Is this everyone?" Sideways asked, prompting Korra to turn around slightly, which Sideways took notice of.

"Yup! Just us," Korra answered. "So, can I meet the new airbender?"

"Of course," Sideways answered. "Follow me." The group, Sideways and the guards then stepped onto a platform before the metalbender guards bent the gates up before sending the platform, which was a giant elevator, downwards.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, Ikki and Meelo were busy showing the new airbenders around while Daw was seated at the table eating.

"And this is the Air Acolyte dining hall where everyone eats," Ikki said. "And this is Daw, he's a new airbender too, like you guys." While Ikki was talking, Daw suddenly airbended himself upwards to face the new airbenders.

"It's so nice to meet you!" he said as he bowed. "How exciting, new friends."

"Excuse me, hello?" a voice suddenly said as a hooded person entered the dining area before lowering his hood, revealing a bald man who's face was strikingly familiar, but not to Ikki and Meelo of course. "My name is You Ru. I heard this was the place to come if you're a new airbender."

"You got that right stranger," Meelo answered.

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, I woke up and suddenly I could do this," You Ru said before airbending a small cyclone on his palm.

"Mom! Aunt Kya! We got another one!" Ikki hollered with glee.

* * *

Back at Zaofu, Team Avatar, along with Sideways, were inside a train which passed through the city, Bolin pressed up against the window as he marveled at the structures they passed, including a massive statue of Toph with her arms raised, holding an octagon shaped object, and behind it was a statue of Ironhide, raising his blaster upwards.

"Those statues honor the first metalbender, Toph Bei Fong, along with her guardian, Ironhide," Sideways explained. "Toph expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his or her highest potential." Soon the train approached one of the smaller areas that surrounded the main city, which had numerous terraced slopes along with various buildings, including a house, waterfall, arena, lake and small stadium.

"Wow, is this where the airbender lives?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes, but her mother would like to meet the Avatar first," Sideways answered. Once the train stopped and the group exited it, Sideways lead the others to one of the buildings. Inside, a group of metalbenders stood on a small metal flower prop.

"Training?" Arcee asked.

"Not exactly," Sideways answered. "They're rehearsing for a dance premiere next month." The troupe then began an intricate dance, using metal cables to fall from the ceiling and land on the flower petals, which bent upwards to bounce them around. A pair of girls held hands as they dropped down to the flower which closed its petals immediately. The petals then opened to reveal them with one leg raised up and crossed in an x-shape. Watching this was a woman in her forties, who then looked behind to see that she had guests.

"That's it for today everyone," she said as she clapped her hands to get the dancers attention before turning to face her guests.

"Allow me to introduce the matriach of The Metal Clan, Su Yin," Sideways introduced.

"Please, call me Su," Su Yin replied as she pressed a fist into her palm as a greeting. "Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. And you must be Wheeljack, Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Asami, Knock Out and Prowl."

"Someone did their research," Knock Out responded.

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city," Su replied when a voice came up.

"Arcee?" someone asked. Hearing her name, Arcee looked behind Su to find the female Autobot known as 'Elita-1.'

"Elita?" Arcee asked with a smile as Elita-1 approached Team Avatar, still not believing her optics. "Wh-where have you been all this time? I haven't seen you since we raided Shockwave's lab searching for Alpha Trion."

"Got caught up in a snag with the others," Elita-1 answered. "Took me a while to escape the Cons. Who are the humans?"

"These are Avatar Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami," Arcee answered. "Guys, this is Elita-1. She was the leader of an elite group of female Autobots."

"It's good to meet you," Korra said as she bowed to Elita-1.

"Elita and the others were put in charge of protecting my family when they arrived here," Su explained.

"Others?" Wheeljack asked. "Did the others in your team make it here?"

"Of course," Elita-1 answered. "Flareup, Moonracer, Firestar and Windblade are all here. Never could find Chromia though."

"Don't worry about her," Arcee replied. "She's back at New Iacon guarding Avatar Aang's daughter, Kya."

"So, you're a dancer?" Korra asked Su.

"Dancer, leader, wife, mother, collector of rare meteorites," Su answered, counting with her fingers while Sideways suddenly received a transmission. "You'll find people here have many skills and interest." It was then that Sideways kneeled down to Su, whispering something to her. Hearing what he said, Su's eyes widened before narrowing them at Korra.

"Korra, why did you lie when Sideways asked if there was anyone else with you?" she asked, catchting Korra off guard.

"What? I-I didn't, I mean...How did you know I was lying?" Korra asked.

"I received a transmission from our guard at the docking platform," Sideways answered. "He found someone onboard your ship and thought it was an intruder, then she attacked him."

"We came here with New Iacon's Chief of Police," Prowl answered. "She didn't want anyone to know she was here."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Korra added.

"Lin's here?" Su asked rather excitedly. "Well, I would love to say hello."

"You two know each other?" Blaster asked.

"You're joking, right?" Su asked, only to find out by the look of their eyes that they weren't.

"Lin never told any of you about her?" Elita-1 asked.

"No...why would she?" Korra asked.

"I'm Lin's sister," Su answered, prompting everyone's jaws to drop.

* * *

Upon reaching the ship, Team Avatar saw one of the last things they expected to see: Lin thrashing around as she was carried by a large, yellow and red Cybertronian, who Knock Out instantly recognized.

"Is that...Demolishor?" he asked, rubbing his optics just to make sure they weren't malfunctioning.

"Put me down you Decepticon pile of trash!" Lin yelled before Su approached Demolishor.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Demolishor asked.

"Just put her down-" Su answered.

"Okay," Demolishor replied before suddenly letting go of Lin, dropping her face first to the metal floor, much to Su's slight annoyance.

"...Gently," Su finished.

"Oh..." Demolishor said before Team Avatar approached Lin.

"Mind telling me why you never bothered to tell me you had a sister?" Prowl asked.

"HALF-sister," Lin said as she turned away, arms crossed.

"Same mom, different dads, so what?" Su asked, placing a hand to her heart. "We're blood Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say hello."

"I have NOTHING to say to you," Lin angrily responded, much to Su's shock.

"You two haven't spoken in thirty years?" Korra asked. "How come?"

"Ask her," Su answered, gesturing her palm to Lin. "I've tried."

"Oh, don't put that on me," Lin replied, pointing to her sister. "You're the one who tore our family apart."

"And you've done a bang up job of keeping it that way," Su responded coolly.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Lin asked.

"Look, we can stand here arguing about the past all day but that's not the reason the Avatar came here," Su reasoned. "My daughter is thrilled to meet you."

"Lin, your niece is the new airbender!" Korra stated. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, terrific," Lin sarcastically answered.

* * *

Afterward, Su brought the group to a small arena in her residential area, where two boys were bending a metal disc around three pillars while two female Autobots known as 'Moonracer' and 'Firestar' bore witness as well.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing," Su said, reffering to the two boys. "They're playing a game called Power Disc, they invented it all on their own." As she talked, Wing kicked the disc away before Wei managed to deflect it with a kick of his own, sending it to Wing's goal. Wing tried to catch it, but it was too late.

"Nice one Wei!" Moonracer cheered.

"Ha! Wing goes down!" Wei said to himself.

"I'm so proud of those two," Su said before she and the others walked to an open courtyard filled with various metal sculptures, a teenage boy metalbending one while the femme-bot known as 'Flareup' watched over him. Upon noticing Lin, Flareup glared straight at her.

"Hmph," she muttered with a hint of a Southern accent before turning away.

"Yeesh, what crawled up her tailpipe?" Lin asked.

"Flareup still hasn't gotten over what happened to Warpath when the Equalists attacked New Iacon," Elita-1 answered, prompting Lin's eyes to widen before looking down in slight guilt before she and the others walked to the teenage boy.

"Huan, I want you to meet the Avatar and her friends, and your Aunt Lin," Su said.

"Nice to meet you," Korra said to Huan, only for him to not turn back to greet them.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hey man, that's a sweet...banana?" Blaster asked.

"It's not a banana!" Huan suddenly responded in an irritated tone. "I was inspired by Harmonic Convergence. It represents the dawning of a new age. Obviously."

"...Looks more like a banana to me," Blaster muttered before he and the others walked away, towards a teenage girl dressed in green, reading a book on a bench with the femme-bot known as 'Windblade' standing beside her.

"And this is my daughter, Opal," Su said, to which Opal turned to see her mother's guests.

"Wow, Avatar Korra," Opal said as she stood up. "I can't believe you're really here. You are so amazing."

"It's great to meet you Opal," Korra replied.

"Opal, that's a beautiful name," Bolin said, prompting Opal to blush slightly and push some hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm Bolin," Bolin said as he extended his hand out.

"Opal," Opal replied as she shook his hand. "But uh-you already knew that." Seeing this, Windblade glanced back and forth between them, knowing some connection was building.

"Great, we found the airbender," Lin dryly said. "Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here."

"And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your Aunt Lin," Su remarked to Opal.

"Really?" Opal excitedly asked. "I've always wanted to meet you! My Mom has told me so many stories about you."

"I'm sure she has," Lin coldly replied, Opal slightly confused by her aunt's behavior.

"So I've set all of you up in the guest houses while Korra trains Opal," Su said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I was hoping she could train with rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple," Korra stated.

"That sounds amazing!" Opal replied.

"Nonsense," Su responded. "This is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here."

"I guess I could help her get started," Korra suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Lin snapped. "We're leaving."

"She's just a little worried because there's a bunch of crazy criminals after Korra," Wheeljack stated.

"If you're concerned about security, don't be," Su reasoned, only for Lin to roll her eyes. "This is the safest city in the world. Now I will see you all at dinner and come hungry, my chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister?" Korra asked Lin. "She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while." All Lin did in response however was look to the side and growl.

* * *

Later, as the Sun began to set, Korra and Opal met back at a pavilion area above a waterfall.

"Okay, let's see what you got," Korra said.

"I'm not very good," Opal bashfully admitted.

"That's okay," Korra reassured. "I've never been a teacher before so, we're in the same boat." She then put her arms out, one in front and one slightly behind before walking gently.

"You want to keep your elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground," Korra advised as Opal watched. "Why don't you try it with me?" Opal then mimicked Korra's movements before performing some airbending moves, gently bending arcs of air around them, which joined each other and encircled both of them.

"Wow, you're a natural," Korra complimented.

"You really think so?" Opal asked. "Thanks." Witnessing this was Windblade, who smiled seeing her friend learning airbending so fast, when Wheeljack approached her.

"Elita tells me you were one of the best swords masters back on Cybertron," Wheeljack said.

"I wouldn't go that far, but Master Yoketron did teach me quite a bit," Windblade replied.

"Maybe I can demonstrate you some moves I picked up over the years?" Wheeljack asked in a slightly smug manner.

"Sure," Windblade answered. Wheeljack then got out his two swords while Windblade unseathed a long, purple, energon sword. Wheeljack was about to make the first move when Windblade suddenly swung her sword upward, knocking his swords off of his hands and catching him off guard, allowing Windblade to trip him to the ground.

"Must have held them too lightly," Windblade suggested as Wheeljack felt slightly embarrassed right now.

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, a female airbender walked into the spinning gates and, well, did about as well as Korra did the first time she tried, returning to the starting point where Grimlock and Meelo were along with You Ru, Daw and another airbender.

"You call yourself an airbender!?" Grimlock shouted, frightening the airbender. "Disgraceful! Next!" Meelo then looked at Daw and pointed at the gates. He ran inside, only for him to end up being thrown back to the starting point, where Meelo loomed over him angrily.

"Be the leaf!" he shouted.

"But, I don't know what that means!" Daw replied. Suddenly, You Ru stepped into the gates and navigated through the gates with ease while Kya came in and watched.

"Now that man's a leaf!" Meelo said as You Ru walked up to him.

"A student is only as good as his master," he said as he bowed to Meelo, who bowed in return.

"Great news!" Kya said. "I just got a message from Tenzin, he's with a whole group of other airbenders at the Northern Temple and he wants all of you to join them! We leave first thing in the morning."

"And the Avatar is with him?" You Ru curiously asked, to which Kya looked at him oddly.

"No...apparently she had to split off from Tenzin," she answered.

"That's unfortunate," You Ru replied. "I was really looking forward ti meeting her."

* * *

As night fell in Zaofu, metal panels rose up to surround the city and residential areas. While this was going on, the humans of Team Avatar met up in Su's dining area where a burly chef explained the dishes for them.

"Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi-Elephant koi paired with a ginger infused pea tendril, and hibiscus root salad," he said.

"Stunning," Su responded before the chef bowed and left the room while a man approached the door.

"Sorry dear, I'm going to have to take dinner in my office," he said as a man ran up with a stack of papers. "I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel."

"Well don't let me stand in the way of your inspiration," Su replied.

"You're the best!" the man said before running off.

"That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son," Su expleined to Korra. "He engineers all my husband's projects."

"Five kids, what a nightmare," Lin blandly responded.

"No no, my children are a blessing," Su argued before taking a bite off her plate.

"Yeah, Mom used to say that too but she never meant it," Lin shot back, to which Su glared in response while Bolin began to eat with Opal seated beside him.

"Mmm, I have to admit, I was pretty skeptical when he said PEA tendril," he joked. "But this is delicious!"

"I know, right?" Opal asked. "I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life."

"Oh I had plenty when Mako and I were living on the streets," Bolin replied, Opal instantly dropping her cheerful expression. "I mean, you'll be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be. "

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Opal replied.

"No, it's okay, it's okay," Bolin reassured. "Things are great now. I got to be a pro-bender, fought against a dangerous revolution, become a mover star, and now I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation!"

"Wow, your life sounds so exciting," Opal responded.

"How's your search for the new airbenders going?" Su asked Korra.

"Honestly, not great," Korra answered. "We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen."

"Oh, she's horrible!" Su replied. "She thinks she can just do whatever she wants."

"Sounds familiar," Lin muttered.

"What?" Su asked.

"Nothing," Lin answered.

"I mean the idea of even having a queen is so outdated, don't you agree Korra?" Su asked.

"I-I haven't really thought about it too much," Korra answered.

"Well, you should start," Su replied. "The world is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it. Just step aside."

"Hey everyone, my little sister is an expert on world affairs now," Lin said with forced enthusiasm.

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you?" Su asked, glaring at Lin again. "Because I'm right here!" Lin returned the glare, very tense as if a fight was about to start, only for Su to relax in her seat. Suddenly, Wheeljack came in the room with probably the two most unlikely people Team Avatar would find here: Varrick and Zhu-Li.

"You guys won't believe what the scrapplet dragged in," he remarked.

"Sorry we're late everyone," Varrick said as if a giant robot wasn't holding him.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked while Su motioned for Wheeljack to put them down, which shocked him, but he did just that.

"Great question, Asami," Varrick answered as he sat down. "I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow. Food for thought. Anyhoo, how's our company doing?"

"You mean MY company?" Asami asked. "Future Industries reverted back to me after YOU plotted to kill the president."

"ALLEGEDLY plotted to kill the president," Varrick corrected. "Never convicted."

"Uh, that's because you escaped prison," Mako stated.

"No, the universe decided to set me free," Varrick responded. "So, I looked up my old friend Su Yin here, pitched her a few ideas, and BAM! We're in business together!"

"Varrick's setting up my new technology division," Su explained.

"I've seen the future and the future is...MAGNETS!" Varrick replied as he pulled out a u-shaped magnet, only for Wheeljack to start laughing.

"Really?" he asked. "I took you THAT long to invent the magnet? That's child's play to me!" All Varrick did was glare at him before tossing the magnet away.

"Anyway, I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it!" Varrick continued. "But that's not all, I'm-"

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" Lin shouted as she stood up. "I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a Decepticon and a criminal!?"

"Ease up, Lin," Su responded. "I didn't want Varrick here at first, but he explained that Lockdown was the one who wanted to kill Cerebros. He's made a few mistakes in his past but that doesn't mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. And Demolishor gave up the Decepticon cause long ago. My chef was a pirate but now he's a culinary master. People change."

"You haven't!" Lin yelled before storming off, roughly shoving her chair, sending it flying backwards.

"Lin!" Korra exclaimed, only for Lin to shoot a cable from her armor to slam the door shut.

* * *

Afterward, Bolin and Mako were freshening up at the sinks in one of the bathrooms. Mako was rubbing gel in his hair while Bolin was brushing his teeth.

"So, you and Opal seemed to hit it off at dinner," Mako stated. "I think she's really into you."

"Yeah you know, she's sweet and pretty and super nice," Bolin replied as he brushed. "Too bad she's not my type."

"Right, I forgot, your type is dumb mover star or psycho ice princess," Mako remarked while Bolin spat into the sink.

"You know, that hurts a little bit," Bolin replied as he placed a hand on his heart. "Right here." Then he looked into the mirror and gazed at his reflection, suddenly giving a suave smile.

"Maybe you're right bro," he said as he licked his fingers and used them to smooth the cowlick on his forehead. "Maybe Opal is Bolin material. Thanks."

* * *

While that was going on, Prowl was in another room in the house, looking at a diorama of Zaofu when Su entered the room.

"You know, before I built this city there was nothing here," she said. "I wanted to make my mark on the world."

"It's quite impressive," Prowl replied. "Thank you for being so welcoming. And I apologize for the way Lin's been acting." As he spoke, Su took a seat on a green sofa while Prowl stood in front of her.

"Can I ask, what happened between you two?" Prowl asked.

"It's complicated," Su truthfully answered. "It's complicated. We didn't have a normal childhood. Neither of us knew our fathers, Ironhide was really the only true father figure we had and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police. Because Mom grew up in such a strict house, she gave us all the freedom in the world hoping we figure out our own paths."

"Sounds like a good thing," Prowl replied.

"And in a way it was," Su responded. "But we both ended up fighting for Mom's attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop. I was...more of a rebel. Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out. After she died, I left home to explore the world. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a traveling circus for a while, and lived in a sandbender commune in the desert. It took me a while but, I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband and created a place I could truly call home."

"It sounds like you created a perfect life here," Prowl stated.

"Almost," Su sadly replied. "I always wanted Lin to be a part of it but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around. That, and I just wish Ironhide was still here to be a part of it." Hearing this caused Prowl to look to the side sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Opal was practicing her airbending on a small pavillion.

"Hey, little lady," Bolin's voice suddenly said before Opal turned to see him standing at an archway behind her, speaking in a sultry voice. "Wow, you really blowing me away with your airbending. Whoosh." Despite this though, Opal obviously wasn't impressed.

"Why are you acting weird?" she asked.

"Why are YOU acting weird?" Bolin slightly remarked, only for Opal to turn away from him.

"I don't like how you're talking to me," she said before beginning to walk off, causing Bolin to realize his mistake and go fter her.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "I just get really self-conscious when I know a girl likes me and I end up acting stupid."

"Who said I liked you?" Opal asked, now causing Bolin to panic slightly.

"Oh no! But I thought...Mako said..." Bolin started before noticing Opal smile.

"Just kidding," she said. "But do me a favor and stop trying. Well, don't stop trying. Just stop trying so much, just be yourself."

"Huh, be myself," Bolin said. "Yeah, I guess I could give that a shot." The two of them then stared at each other quietly, their faces very close, only for them to hear Windblade clearing her throat and approaching them.

"Oh, hey Windblade," Opal said.

"Prowl needs to borrow you for something," Windblade said to Opal, who followed her back inside while she waved a farewell to Bolin, who waved back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Air Temple Island, You Ru walked inside Tenzin's study near a running fountain, shrouded in darkness as he quietly walked towards a praying alter. He then picked up a golden amulet with a carving of an airbender floating above the clouds before opening the amulet and reading the inscription inside.

"Let go your earthly tether, enter the void, empty, and become wind," ge read.

"What are you doing?" Ikki's voice suddenly said before You Ru turned to see her standing behind him. "No one's allowed in Daddy's study except Daddy."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," You Ru answered.

"What are you reading?" Ikki asked before You Ru came up to her and bent down to her level, showing her the amulet.

"A poem by Guru Laghima," he answered. "The wisest airbender who ever lived." Then, footsteps could be heard and Kya walked to the doorway.

"Ikki, you should be in bed," she said. "Come on."

"Night," Ikki said to You Ru as she walked away.

"Good night," You Ru replied, leaving just him and Kya, who furrowed her brows in suspicion.

"You seem to know a lot about airbender history for someone who just got airbending," she stated.

"I've always admired the culture," You Ru calmly replied.

"And you moved through those gates like a natural," Kya continued. "Where did you say you were from?"

"A small village up North," You Ru answered. "You probably never heard of it." The two then stared at each other in silence, giving Kya some time to piece everything together, and then, her eyes widened.

"Wait," she said as she finally figured out who this mysterious 'You Ru' was. "Zaheer!" Immediately she bent water from the fountain and sent ice chunks Zaheer's way, only for him to dodge them with airbending as well as grab Tenzin's glider. He then broke the window pane to escape, opening the glider and beginning to fly, but then Kya jumped out the window, both arms covered with water.

"I need some help!" Kya stated as she bended her water to Zaheer, grabbing a hold of him and jumping to the pond, slamming Zaheer into the water. It was then that Chromia then bursted through one of the doors in her motorcycle mode, transformed and got out her blaster, only for Zaheer to jump upward with his airbending. With Chromia now distracted, Thrust then jumped from the roof and tried to step on Kya, only for her to dodge and bend ice spears his way, but Thrust easily dodged them before kicking Kya to the wall. Back with Chromia and Zaheer, Zaheer kept dodging laser blasts from Chromia's blaster before he jumped in the air, only for Chromia to kick him to the ground. Suddenly, she then heard a banging sound and turned to see Thrust kick Kya into a wall. Immediately she then ran to Thrust and kicked him away from Kya, firing laser blasts that sent him to the ground. Just as she turned to check on Kya's condition, The Fallen suddenly appeared before Chromia and punched her away from Kya before teleporting in front of her again. Chromia then got her axe out and tried to slice The Fallen in half, but he was able to block it with his staff before forcing it off of her hands. As she tried to get up, The Fallen slammed his foot at her leg, bending it backwards and causing Chromia to scream out in agony. As she screamed, The Fallen raised one hand upward, causing Chromia to float up before The Fallen slowly moved his fingers into his hand. Chromia could feel herself collapsing and constricting and could only continue to scream in pain.

"You save the human instead of saving yourself," The Fallen growled. "You bring shame upon an already corrupt race." With those words, he squeezed his hand into a fist, causing Chromia to completely collapse into a pile of metal, all of her energon bursting out as a weak Kya could only scream in horror with tears already flowing. Then The Fallen heard an explosion and saw all five of the Dinobots in their dinosaur modes charging his way. However, just as Grimlock was about to chomp him to pieces, he disappeared, all while Thrust transformed into his jet mode and Zaheer jumped into the cockpit as he flew off and cloaked himself.

* * *

Back at Zaofu, Lin was currently reading a newspaper when suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked before the door opened, revealing Prowl.

"It's me," he answered. "There's someone who want's to talk to you." He then stepped aside, allowing Opal to enter the room.

"You want to talk?" Lin bitterly asked. "Then talk."

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you," Opal began as she entered the room and walked to her aunt. "When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from Mom. So, I guess I was kind of sad that you didn't want to get to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes but I would love it so much if you would be a part of it." Lin was about to respond when suddenly she saw an image of her being held captive while Shockwave approached her with a blowtorch. Remembering that the murderer of her mother and her best friend was still out there, she couldn't even imagine what he would do to Opal if he got his hand on her, and as much as it pained her on the inside, she was too scared to let her be too close to her and risk that happening. Storing all of her pain inside, she turned to Opal.

"Get out," was all she said, shocking Opal.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Get out!" Lin shouted, prompting tears to form in her eyes before running out of the room, leaving a shocked Prowl.

"What is your problem?" he asked. "Don't get mad at Opal, I asked her to talk to you because I thought it would help you get out of whatever's going on! Guess I was wrong. I guess Su was right. You'll never change. You'll always be a bitter, lonely woman." Prowl then left the room, slamming the door shut while Lin could take the pain no more and tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	7. Old Wounds

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 7: Old Wounds

* * *

As the sun rose in Zaofu, the metal plate that covered the city opened up, allowing sunlight into the city as the humans of Team Avatar joined up with Su in the dining area. Well, except one.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Bei Fong?" Mako asked.

"She's probably off sulking in her room," Korra bitterly answered.

"I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night," Su scolded before the sound of footsteps caught their attention. Then, Wei and Wing ran up to the table, Wing grabbing a red fruit.

"All set for your power disc game today guys?" Su asked before Wei nudged her brother, shoving him aside as he helped himself to fruit.

"Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt," Wing answered as Wei was about to eat an orange only for Wei to nudge his arm, making him throw the fruit by accident before Wing caught them.

"I'm gonna power disc your face!" Wei responded while Wing was about to chew on his fruit, only for Wei to punch his stomach, forcing him to swallow the fruit whole and turning his face blue.

"You should come play with us," Wei suggested to Korra.

"Oh, I don't think I'd be much competition since I can't metalbend," Korra replied.

"Really?" Su asked, surprised. " Lin never offered to train you?"

"Nope, and I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting the Equalists," Korra answered. "It was a busy few months."

"Well it'sprobably for the best," Su reponded before giving a sly smile. "I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher." Hearing that prompted both her and Korra to chuckle slightly.

"As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements," Su continued. "I'd be happy to show you the basics."

"Really?" Korra asked. "That would be great!"

"You should try it too," Opal suggeted to Bolin, who's eyes widened as he immediately stopped shoving food into his mouth.

"Uh, nah, I'm more of a earth guy," he awkwardly answered. "The dirt, rocks, you know, maybe some light gravel-that's, that's kind of where my heart is."

"Okay earth guy," Su replied. "Well, let me know if you change your mind." Suddenly, Su's metal necklace suddenly floated up as the sound of buzzing could be heard, the metallic silver and tableware on the counter vibrated and shook before flying out, as well as Bolin's spoon which was still in his mouth, into a metal suit of samurai like armor. The armor then lifted the faceplate up, revealing Varrick inside.

"It worked!" he said as everyone at the table slowly peeked out at him. "Zhu Li mark it down. Magnet suit test successful. Power down." Zhu Li then tugged on a metal cable, ceasing the buzzing noise before all the objects fell to the floor.

"On to phase two: Zhu Li cleans up this mess," Varrick continued before walking away cumbersomely due to the armor, leaving poor Zhu Li to hang her head down in frustration.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Outside at the courtyard, two guards were talking to each other, unaware that Lin was approaching them from the stairs behind them.

"How many push ups did you do last night?" the male guard asked the female guard. "Cause I did like, fifty."

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Lin angrily shouted, quickly gaining the guards' attention. "Get back to work!" Suddenly, she grunted and shook in pain, placing her hand to her forehead while Sideways approached her.

"Everything alright here?" he asked.

"The Avatar is in danger, and these two knuckleheads are just standing around chitchatting," Lin answered.

"Look, don't worry about any dangers," Sideways responded. "Zaofu is the most secure city in the world."

"I'll be the judge of that," Lin replied. "I'm going to check every inch of this place." She began to walk off, only for Sideways to step in front of her.

"Chief, you don't need to work here," he said. "You need to relax."

"I'm fine!" Lin snapped, only for her to grunt in pain again, this time perspiration visible on her head.

"I might not be an expert on human biology, but it appears that you're under a great deal of stress," Sideways said. "Not dealing with repressed feelings could result in consequences to your health and your job."

"I'm not interested in talking about my feelings," Lin replied.

"You don't even need to say a word," Sideways responded. "There's an acupuncturist not far from here who might be able to help you."

* * *

Back at New Iacon, police sirens could be heard as Zaheer, The Fallen and the others met up in an abandoned building that had vines completely overgrow it, and Thrust was not too happy with Zaheer.

"You were suppose to retreat if the Avatar was not at the temple," he scolded.

"I was able to find something inside Tenzin's study," Zaheer reasoned calmly as he pulled out the golden amulet. "A poem by Guru Laghima."

"You mean to tell me that little stunt you pulled was all for a POEM!?" Thrust shouted, only for P'li to step in front of her lover, breathing in and prepping to fire, which of course caused Thrust to calm himself down out of fear. But then a shock wave sent everyone down to the ground, including Ming-Hua and Ghazan before The Fallen emerged from the darkness, carrying his staff.

"Thrust is right!" he shouted. "Because of you we're now wanted fugitives in this city! We must leave immediately if we are to succeed."

"But sir, Rodimus is in the city," Thrust reasoned. "We can find him and destroy the Matrix here and now."

"No, we can't simply destroy the Matrix," The Fallen responded. "Our master wants ALL traces destroyed, including the shard inside the Avatar. Besides, security around Rodimus is tight, leaving us vastly outnumbered. We must have Rodimus come to us, and for that, we need the Avatar first."

"You wanna take out the president while we're here?" Ghazan asked Zaheer.

"No," Zaheer answered. "He'll have to wait. We leave today."

* * *

Later, in an alleyway, the group focued on one truck with its back doors open.

"There's our ticket out of here," Zaheer said as he and the others were perched on a cliff. Over at the truck, a delivery man was lifting a box into the cargo hold, only for a water arm to sneak in and yank him away, slamming him against the side of the truck. Upon seeing Ming-Hua holding him, he yelped in surprise as the waterbender angled him towards Zaheer, P'li and The Fallen, Ming-Hua changing one ofthe fingers in her water hand into a spike and pointing it at his throat.

"There's no money," the delivery man stated as he broke out in cold sweat. "I just made my last delivery!"

"We don't want money," Ming-Hua sinisterly replied.

* * *

Back in Zaofu, Lin was laying down on a table inside an acupuncturist's office, her torso armor off, as the acupuncturist slowly metalbended needles above her.

"How many of those things are you gonna stick in me?" Lin asked.

"I'll be placing several needles on each of your acupoints," the acupuncturist answered. "There's nothing to be scared about.

"I'mnot afraid of needles!" Lin snapped as she raised her neck upward.

"Please, close your eyes and take a deep breath," the acupuncturist advised. Lin responded by laying her head back on the table, inhaling and exhaling before the needles slowly descended into her body.

"This process will correct the imbalances in your chi," the acupuncturist explained. "Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure."

"I can't feel a thing," Lin replied.

"That's unusual," the acupuncturist responded, a hand on his chin. "Your chi must be powerfully blocked. We're going to need more needles." He then bended more needles into Lin's body before focusing on one needle and hovered it over her forehead.

"Acupuncture often taps into people's buried memories," he explained. "These memories can sometimes be difficult to process."

"Heh. Buried memories, uh-huh," Lin replied in an almost smug manner before the needle pierced her head and her memories began to appear before her.

* * *

_Inside a living room area, three teenagers, one of them a younger Su Yin, were examining jewelry when the door opened. __The two teenage boys immediately put their jewelry down as Lin, now in her early twenties, no scar on her face and clad __in a police uniform, entered the room, not happy in the slightest to see her sister._

_"Su, what are you doing home?" she asked, cutting right to the chase, only for Su to chuckle slightly in response._

_"Wow, you almost look like a real cop," she said._

_"You're suppose to be in school," Lin responded, crossing her arms._

_"Oh no, are you gonna tell Mom?" Su mockingly asked while her friends pushed the jewelry into a bag. "It's not like she's __going to care."_

_"Where'd you get all that stuff?" Lin asked._

_"Uh, fell off the back of a truck," one of the boys answered, securing the bag with a clasp._

_"What are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Lin asked._

_"They're my friends, and you have no right to call them that!" Su snapped as she stood up, picked up the satchel and began __to walk away. "Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Before she could get out of the door however, Lin immediately grabbed __her by the shoulder._

_"Su, stop!" she demanded._

_"Get your hands off of me!" Su retaliated as she pushed her sister's arm away._

_"You have so much potential," Lin stated. "You're ruining your life!"_

_"At least I have a life," Su shot back before shutting the door._

* * *

Lin, still on the table, began perspiring and twitching on occasion.

* * *

While that was going on, Korra and Su walked outside to various rocks perched on pedestals, with Wheeljack following behind them.

"These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders," Su explained before bending a small portion of one of the meteorites. "The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend." To demonstrate, she shaped the meteorite into a six pointed star before changing it into a diamond.

"Not bad," Wheeljack said before Su bended the metal back into a lumpy, rectangular shape.

"Here, try it," she said to Korra before bending the metal to her.

"Okay," Korra replied, holding the meteorite in her right hand before lifting her left hand up and wiggling her fingers above the metal, concentrating. Then the three of them heard a twig snap and they turned to see Bolin and Pabu ducking behind a small meteorite wall.

"That you Bolin?" Wheeljack asked.

"No," Bolin answered from behind the wall as Pabu squeaked and chirped.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked as Bolin came out from his hiding spot.

"Oh, hey guys," he awkwardly said. "I was just, uh-I was just looking for Pabu. Pabu!"

"He's on your shoulder," Korra pointed out.

"Oh, look, there you are," Bolin said to Pabu. "You know, I thought something was chewing on my ear. I'm probably gonna need to get a shot. Pabu has sort of a venom-a venom. Anyway, so what are you guys doing? You're metalbending over here or something? "

"Want to give it a try?" Su asked.

"Nah, it's okay," Bolin answered, slightly downcast. "I mean, only, like, one earthbender in a hundred can metalbend."

"Well don't believe everything you hear," Su replied. "The only thing limiting you is your attitude."

"You know, well, maybe I'll just-I'll just stay and watched," Bolin responded before bending a small stool of earth behind him. Korra then returned her attention back to the meteorite and moved her hand over it again.

"Try to focus on the fine pieces of earth within the metal," Su advised. Heeding her words, Korra concentrated harder when suddenly, the metal shivered and trembled in her palm before she metalbended a wave out of it, much to her surprise.

"I can't believe it," she said. "I'mmetalbending!"

"Nice going kid," Wheeljack said while Bolin looked in awe.

"Wow, you picked that up really, really quick," he said before looking to the side. "I guess you're that one in a hundred."

"Great job Korra," Su said as she placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

* * *

Back with Lin, more memories kept flooding back to her.

* * *

_In New Iacon, Lin was driving a police satomobile before receiving a message from her communications device._

_"Calling all units," a police dispatcher said. "Robbery reported on the corner of Fifth and Harbor. Suspects' vehicle headed South on Hao Boulevard. Units responding, identify." Hearing this, Lin then picked up the radio._

_"Unit three responding," she said before a satomobile suddenly sped past her. Reacting quickly, she breaked in time, narrowly avoiding a collision with a truck before following the vehicle into an alley. The robber's vehicle then turned back to the street while Lin was right on its tail, avoiding the pedestrians who stepped aside to make way for the chase before Lin metalbended a cable to the vehicle's wheel, pulling it off the axle and causing it to teeter on the road. Lin then stopped her vehicle as two suspects ran off, only for Lin to metalbend her cables and grab the suspects, causing them to trip and fall, when the last voice Lin expected to hear right now came up._

_"Leave them alone!" the voice of Su said before Lin turned to see her sister exiting the driver's seat, much to her shock._

_"Su?" was all Lin could say._

* * *

Lin then awakened with a gasp and sat up, the needles flying around blindly in the room before she slid off of the table.

"Wait!" the acupuncturist pleeded. "Leaving in the middle of a session could make you sick."

"I'm done here," Lin responded as she staggered out of the room.

* * *

She soon returned to her guest house and was seated on a chair with a hand on her head when the door suddenly opened.

"Are you going to stay in your room and feel sorry for yourself all day?" Lin suddenly heard a younger Su asked. Shocked, Lin turned and saw her sister as a teenager standing at the door, but then her hazy vision began to clear up and instead it was Prowl standing before her.

"You owe Opal an apology for the way you treated her last night," he said before noticing Lin's condition. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Lin answered as she stood up ans walked to the door before she grabbed it unsteadily and walked off, concerning Prowl.

* * *

Back at the acupuncturist's office, he was busy rearranging his needles when the door behind him suddenly swung open, revealing Lin, losing her balance before grabbing another door beside her.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"I tried to warn you," the acupuncturist answered as he walked to Lin and supported her. "Come with me. Let's go finish the session." He then helped Lin back onto the table as she gritted her teeth.

"Just relax and breath," he advised before a needle made contact with her forehead and her memories continued.

* * *

_Seeing that her younger sister was aiding a group of criminals, Lin furiously slammed her fist against the getaway vehicle, __denting it._

_"So you're robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?" Lin demanded._

_"I didn't steal anything!" Su answered. "I just drove the car. I owed my friends a favor, it's not a big deal."_

_"I'm not letting you get away with this," Lin responded, only for Su to laugh at her._

_"Oh, what are you going to do officer? Arrest me?" Su asked efore she turned her back to Lin and began to walk off._

_"Don't even think about taking one more step!" Lin threatened. Despite being shocked at this, Su quickly dismissed her __threat and continued to walk away. In response, Lin bended a cable from her hip and catches Su's right wrist. Enraged, Su __sprung out a hidden knife from her left gauntlet and cut the cable, sending it back to Lin and slashing her right cheek __before she yelled out in pain and clutched it as blood began to flow. All Su could do was stare in shock at what she had __done._

* * *

Seeing this caused Lin to twitch slightly, but her eyes remained closed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a delivery truck was driving down Kyoshi Bridge back in New Iacon before stopping at a police road block. The delivery man had visible cold sweat on his face, and for good reasons since a hidden Ming-Hua had a sharp ice spike pressed in his abdomen, when Brawn approached the vehicle.

"Afternoon," he said. "Where ya heading?"

"I, uh, got a delivery to make in Bao Yu," the delivery man nervously answered as he grabbed a set of documents. "I should be back later today."

"You alright?" Brawn asked as he recieved the papers.

"Yeah, just a little tired," the delivery man answered. "One more pickup, then I'm clocking out."

"Wait, didn't you say you had a delivery?" Brawn asked, causing the delivery man to realize his mistake.

"Did I?" he asked.

"Sir, step out of the vehicle and open the back of the truck," Brawn ordered as some human Elite Guard members head to him for back up. The delivery man then got out of the truck and took a few steps before bolting off.

"Hey, get back here!" one of the officers said as Brawn ran up to the back of the truck. Then, as he grabbed the handle of the door, Zaheer suddenly airbended the door open, knocking Brawn off his feet with The Fallen, P'li and Ghazan behind him.

"Let's get out of here!" Zaheer said as Ming-Hua took the driver's seat and used her water arms to drive the truck through the barricade.

"Come back here so I can give you your nickel plated knuckle sandwich!" Brawn shouted as he transformed and gave chase with four other police vehicles behind him. P'li then stepped forward and fired a shot from her head that managed to take out one vehicle and send it Brawn's way. Brawn then coated himself with a silver metal substance before the car came in contact, causing him to swerve a bit but come out unschathed. Suddenly, The Fallen teleported himself to the roof of the vehicle as two vehicles shot out metal cables. The Fallen however moved his hand forward, causing the cables to shoot back at the drivers and impale them in their foreheads, killing them and sending the vehicles down the bridge. He then moved his hand forward, levitating the last vehicle before forming a fist and crushing it before sending it Brawn's way, causing him to loose control and transform before crashing. Finally, The Fallen thrusted both of his hands downward, causing a crack to form on the bridge before it split and caused a large portion to collapse, allowing him and the others to escape.

* * *

Back at Zaofu, Bolin casually approached one of the meteorites in the courtyard, whistling as he glanced to the side to make sure no one could see him. He then took the meteorite and pressed against the rock hard, trying to metalbend, but no matter what he did, he couldn't do it.

"Hey Bolin!" Opal suddenly said as a startled Bolin looked to the side and saw her.

"Opal!" Bolin responded as he hid the meteorite behind his back. "Oh, wow. You really know how to sneak up on someone."

"What are you doing?" Opal asked.

"Oh, nothing, you know, just-just thinking about my body and mustaches that I might have in the future," Bolin answered as he stepped to the pedestal ans placed the meteorite back onto it behind him, only for it to fall to the ground.

"You're acting weird again," Opal stated.

"Sorry," Bolin said as he relaxed his posture. "I wasn't really thinking about all my mustaches. I'm just-I'm just frustrated. I've been trying to metalbend, and I can't figure it out. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why not?" Opal asked.

"Because it's-it's embarrassing," Bolin answered. "This isn't the first time I've tried. I mean, I've been wanting to metalbend ever since I heard about Toph. Your grandmother is my biggest hero." In response, Opal approached Bolin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My mom grew up learning from Toph," she said. "Just go train with her. Stop being so scared."

"You know what? Maybe I am scared, but what about you?" Bolin asked. "I know that you want go to the Northern Air Temple to train with Tenzin, but you haven't done it because you're afraid too." Hearing this, Opal turned away from Bolin and looked out at the city in front of her.

"You know what? You're right," Opal responded. "I don't want to leave my family and disappoint my mom."

"Look at us," Bolin said a he nudged her playfully and gave Opal a one arm hug. "Talking about our feelings, supporting each other."

"It's nice," Opal replied as he embraced Bolin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lin was still undergoing her treatment and her memories continued to flood her mind.

* * *

_After the incident, Lin, now with a bandage on her cheek, and Su glared at one another as they were seated in front of a __desk and beside one another. In front of them, was their mother, Toph._

_"What were you thinking!?" she angrily asked Su before turning to Lin. "And what were YOU thinking!? You two have put me __in an impossible position!"_

_"You're mad at me?" Lin furiously asked. "She's the one who was running around with criminals!"_

_"This is all your fault!" Su retaliated._

_"I was doing my job!" Lin responded._

_"Ugh, all right, enough!" Toph finally said before placing a hand on her head. "Here's what we're going to do. Su, you need __to leave the city as soon as possible."_

_"What!?" Su asked. "What? Where am I supposed to go?"_

_"You'll go stay with your grandparents," Toph answered. "Lin, give me the arrest report." Once Lin did just that, Toph then __ripped the document in half, shocking Lin._

_"Mom, what are you doing?" she asked. "You can't cover this up! There were witnesses!"_

_"And you'd rather have your own sister be locked up with criminals that Ironhide and I put away!?" Toph asked. "I'm the Chief __of Police! I can't have a daughter in jail!"_

_"So, once again, Su gets to do whatever she wants, and there are no consequences," Lin bitterly stated when the door behind __them opened and Ironhide entered the room._

_"Toph, we got a report on Shockwave's location," he stated._

_"I'll be there in a moment Hide," Toph responded. "Su, you need to start packing. Lin, stay here. I'll be back in a few hours." __With that, Toph, Ironhide and Su all left the room, but not before Su shot a glare at Lin, to which she returned. The door __then shut, Lin completely unaware that this would be the last time she would ever see her mother._

* * *

_Night had fallen, and Lin was still awaiting her mother's return. The door then suddenly opened and Lin turned to see an __emotionally destroyed Ironhide looking down at her. In the background, she could hear Su crying for some reason. It was then __that she noticed that Toph was not with Ironhide._

_"Ironhide...w-where's my mother?" she asked, standing up._

_"Lin...you might wanna sit down," Ironhide responded._

_"Ironhide, what happened!?" Lin demanded, prompting Ironhide to sigh sadly and utter the hardest words he'd ever have to __say._

_"Your mother's dead..." he answered, his voice breaking up slightly. Hearing those three words, Lin's eyes widened in pure __shock before tears immediately began flowing._

* * *

Once the memories ended, the acupuncturist began to bend the needles off of Lin's body.

"You're going to feel a bit fragile, so it's probably best if you take it easy for a little while," he advised as Lin sat up.

"I don't need to rest," she replied. "I need to do something I should've done a long time ago." With that, she got on her feet and walked out of the office.

* * *

While that was going on, back at the courtyard, Su was observing Korra as she bended a meteorite into a pentagon shape.

"Congratulations," she said. "You're the first metalbending Avatar." Smiling, Korra then stopped metalbending and allowed the meteorite to rest on her hip when Bolin suddenly approached the group.

"So, um...I've been thinking, and I'd like to try to learn metalbending," he said to Su, who got up and walked to him. "I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list or something, like, a couple years, so..."

"Let's get started," Su interrupted as she placed a hand on his shoulder when the ground suddenly began shaking and everyone turned to see Lin, panting but visibly angry.

"I think Lin is mad about something," Bolin whispered to Korra.

"Su, it's time we talk," Lin finally said.

"After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?" Su asked.

"When we were in Mom's office that day, you could have taken responsibility for what you did, but instead you stayed quiet and let Mom walk off and let herself get killed!" Lin shouted.

"It wasn't my fault that Mom got killed by Shockwave that day," Su responded, shocked at what Lin had said.

"She was probably so guilt-ridden that she couldn't think straight!" Lin retaliated.

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past, but how da-" Su was about to shout, only for Lin to chuckle sarcastically.

"You made SOME mistakes?" she asked.

"I'm a different person now," Su stated. "I've been a different person for a long time."

"You think just because you live in a big, fancy house and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person?" Lin asked. "Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you."

"You know what Lin?" Su asked. "YOU'RE the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. Ironhide would be ashamed of you right now." That proved to be Lin's breaking point as she stomped her foot and sent a large chunk of earth Su's way, only for Su to block with her arm, crushing it.

"Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be," she said before earthbending a trail towards Lin, disrupting the plate she was standing on as well as send three meteorite chunks to her, throwing her backwards before she did a roll and ran towards her sister. Lin then punched the ground and sent a series of columns at Su, but Su then lifted a metal plate to shield herself and chucked it at Lin, who jumped over it and landed on the ground. She then sent small pieces of earth at her, but Su dodged them with ease while Korra and Bolin could only watch.

"Should I stop them?" Korra asked.

"You don't have any siblings," Bolin answered. "Fighting is all part of the healing process." Meanwhile, Su's sons and husband along with Demolishor walked up to a nearby pavilion to see what was going on.

"Go, Mom!" Wei cheered while Su dodged a piece of earth.

"Should I be doing something?" Demolishor asked before Lin suddenly metalbended Huan's Harmonic Convergance sculpture at Su, who caught it and sent it Demolishor's way by accident. He quickly ducked as the sculpture crashed against a wall, much to Huan's shock.

"Never mind," Demolishor meekly said.

"My sculpture!" Huan exclaimed as he ran to it before examining it. "Actually...it looks kind of better now." Back with Lin and Su, Su then bended three metal plates and directed them at her sister, who punched away the first two only to be hit by the last. She then grabbed it and tossed it behind her before chucking more rocks at Su, who continued to dodge them. Lin then bended a large rock at Su, only for her to shield herself by bending the wall behind her and bended the other part of it at her, throwing Lin back into the pavilion.

"You got it out of your system?" Su asked as Lin was visibly exhausted.

"Not quite yet!" Lin answered before earthbending the stairs behind her while Su bended a huge boulder above her head. Suddenly, two shurikens came in between them, catching their attention before Prowl into the scene.

"That's enough!" he said. "You're sisters, now start acting like sisters!" Realizing this, Su glanced to the side sadly when Lin suddenly passed out from exhaustion, Prowl catching her body in time.

* * *

Hours later, Korra, Wheeljack, Arcee, Mako, Bolin and Blaster stood outside Lin's guest home.

"So, who's gonna knock?" Blaster asked before Korra pushed Bolin towards the door.

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no. Not me," Bolin responded. "You're the Avatar. Why can't you do it?"

"Uh, I can, but I thought that you-" Korra answered.

"I'll do it," Mako interrupted before walking to the door and knocking. "Uh, Chief, you've been sleeping for sixteen hours. We just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Suddenly, the door opened and Mako fell into the room in front of Lin, now in Zaofu robes before she stretched and yawned.

"Good morning," she said in a strangely cheerful manner as she walked out, leaving the group bewildered.

* * *

Later, Lin was inside the dining area as the chef placed a green juice in front of her before she looked down at it suspiciously.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I call it the kalenutsco," the chef answered. "It's a mixture of kale, coconut water, and walnuts." Lin then took the glass and began drinking, before long drinking the entire beverage.

"Not bad," she said with a smile before hearing footsteps. She turned to see Opal in the doorway before she proceeded to walk off.

"Opal, don't go," Lin requested, causing Opal to stop and pull back. "Please, sit down. I want to talk to you." A little taken back, Opal proceeded to walk in and take a seat diagonally across from her aunt.

"Look, I'm just not really comfortable talking about these kinds of things, and, well... I wanted to say I'm sorry about the other night," Lin said.

"It's okay," Opal responded.

"I've never told anyone about this, but there was a reason I acted so out of line," Lin stated. "The Decepticon that killed your grandmother is still alive." Hearing this caused Opal's eyes to widen in surprise.

"I said those things because, deep down...I was scared," Lin continued. "Scared of what would happen if Shockwave found out about you, and I couldn't bare to allow that to happen." Opal could see it in her aunt's eyes that she was telling the truth, but that she also had another reason.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Well, that and your mother and I have a complicated relationship and-" Lin began.

"It's probably difficult for you to be here," Opal finished for her, to which Lin smiled at.

"You're a smart young woman and an excellent airbender," she said. "I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to train with the other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple."

"There's a part of me that wants to go, but I don't want to upset my Mom," Opal admitted.

"When I was younger, all I wanted to do was please my mother," Lin responded. "I became a police officer because I thought it would make her happy, but it didn't. You need to make decisions based on what you want. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Smiling, Opal then stood up and hugged her aunt, to which Lin returned.

* * *

Afterward, Opal entered a room where her parents were drinking tea.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked. "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

Later that day, Lin looked up to a statue of her mother and Ironhide when Su approached her.

"Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple," she said. "I'm guessing you had something to do with her decision."

"Well, I was just-" Lin started.

"It's okay," Su interrupted. "I'm glad she was honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy. Mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I've made the mistake of giving Opal too little. I think it's time I let her choose her own way. I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can't imagine what my life would've been like if Mom hadn't sent me away, if I had stayed in the city."

"You'd probably be in prison," Lin dryly stated.

"You're probably right," Su replied. "Mako and Arcee told me that you're an excellent Police Chief. New Iacon is lucky to have you. I know Mom would be proud." Lin then looked down for a short while before looking back up at her mother's statue with Su.

"Is it true?" Su asked. "That Shockwave is still alive?"

"Yes, he is," Lin answered. "That's why I lashed out at Opal like that."

"I know," Su replied. "But you don't have to be so afraid of him all the time. Like I said, Zaofu's the safest city in the world. Besides, Opal has Windblade protecting her. She'll be fine."

"I hope so," Lin responded.

"Can we move on?" Su asked, changing the subject. "I'd love for you to be a part of my life again. There's plenty of space for you in the house, and the kids would love having their aunt around. I do need a co-director for my new dance performance."

"Whoa, slow down," Lin replied. "How about for now I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again."

"Deal," Su replied before the two of them shook hands.

* * *

Back at New Iacon, Rodimus was inside City Hall, making radio contact with Zuko.

"Zaheer has escaped the city Lord Zuko," he said. "I need to know where Korra and the others are."

"When we last made contact with Chief Bei Fong, she said they were heading for Zaofu," Zuko responded from the other side.

"I'll head there at once," Rodimus responded.

"No need," Zuko reassured. "Dinobot, Cheetor and Rattrap are heading there right now. She'll be safe once they arrive."

"I sure hope so," Rodimus replied, deeply concerned for Korra's safety.

* * *

While that was going on, The Fallen, Zaheer and the others have regrouped with Thrust in a rocky area and set up camp there.

"We should've grabbed one of those cops," Ming-Hua stated. "Maybe they know something about where the Avatar is hiding."

"Not likely," Thrust replied. "She could be anywhere."

"We'll find her," P'li stated as she glanced to Zaheer, who was meditating. "It's just a matter of time." It was then that Zaheer's eyes opened.

"She's with The Metal Clan," he reported.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	8. Original Airbenders

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 8: Original Airbenders

* * *

Underneath Ba Sing Se, in Shockwave's factory, two slabs that contained two massive Cybertronians were brought before the supercomputer that displayed Shockwave's optic. On one slab was a massive grey and red Cybertronian with five small, red tentacles on each of his arms that acted as fingers, no legs and helicopter blades on his shoulders. On the side of the slab was the word 'Obsidian.' On the other slab was an equally massive purple and yellow Cybertronian with wheels that acted as feet and two giant cannons on its back. On the side of that slab read 'Strika.' Once the slabs rose to bring them optic level with the computer, their optics lit up.

"I have brought the two of you back to life for a purpose," Shockwave stated. "I had originally intended to experiment with your sparks for Project Predacon, but it seems destiny has another plan for you. My Eradicons need leaders, and it would seem that you two are the perfect choices. However, just because I have given you independent thoughts, it does not mean that if you disappoint me, you not will suffer the consequences. Understood?" In response, both Obsidian and Strika broke  
apart and reformatted, Obsidian into a twin rotor assault helicopter and Strika into a six wheeled assault tank.

"Good," Shockwave replied. "Now, The Earth Queen demands that her airbenders be returned to the Earth Kingdom. Head for the Northern Air Temple at once, and bring them back alive. Should you encounter Sixshot, bring him here to stand trial."

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Northern Air Temple, which flourished with multiple spirits, Tenzin was telling a tale about a monk named Tang Xu. However, most of the airbenders were not paying attention, especially Bumi.

"His pupils once again pleaded with their master to eat something, but he refused, just like he had each day the entire summer," Tenzin said. "Instead, he simply meditated, getting his nourishment from the universe. So Monk Tang Xu completed the ninety-seventh day of his historic fast on which island?" It seemed only one airbender, a male that wore glasses, was paying attention as he excitedly raised his hand.

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh!" he said, much to Tenzin's dismay.

"Anyone besides Otaku, who already studied this in his acolyte training?" he asked. "...And is answering every question?" However, he soon gave up and looked at Otaku for an answer.

"Whaletail Island!" he answered.

"That is correct...again..." Tenzin responded. "Now, on day ninety-eight-" Suddenly, the airbenders began laughing and Tenzin turned to see Bumi with his shirt collar above his head and Bum-Ju's head coming out of it. Needless to say, Tenzin was not amused.

"Greetings Air People," Bumi said in a high-pitched voice. "I come seeking boring stories to take back to the Spirit World." It was then that Bum-Ju squeaked and flew out of his shirt, causing Bumi to stumble and fall. The new airbenders continued to laugh, as well as Jinora, until her father gave her a stern look, causing her to clear her throat.

* * *

Later, the new airbenders looked up at the sky in awe as Tenzin rode Oogi through the clouds, giving an incredible aerial display.

"That was incredible!" Kai said as Oogi landed and Tenzin disembarked. "When do we get to fly around on our bison like that?"

"Only after many years of practice," Tenzin answered, prompting the new airbenders to groan. "Besides, we don't have enough bison here for all of you."

"What about those?" Kai asked, pointing to a herd of bison flying by, much to Tenzin's surprise. "It's a whole herd of bisons."

"Actually, the plural of 'bison' is 'bison,'" Tenzin corrected.

"Can we ride those?" Kai asked.

"No, that's a wild herd," Tenzin answered. "It would take many years to tame them. Now let's get back to our lessons."

"Dad!" Meelo's voice suddenly called. Tenzin then looked up to see two bison carrying Meelo, Ikki, Pema, Rohan, Kya and the other airbenders flew towards the group. Upon landing, they dismounted and Tenzin noticed that Kya immediately turned and walked inside the temple without a single word. Tenzin barely saw her face, but was able to tell her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.

"Kya?" Tezin called out before turning to Pema. "What happened?"

"Zaheer and The Fallen infiltrated the Air Temple," Pema asked.

"What!?" Tenzin asked. "Is everyone alright?"

"No," Pema answered with her head down before Tenzin finally realized something.

"Where's Chromia?" he asked.

"She's...dead," Pema answered, causing Tenzin's eyes to widen in pure shock, knowing that as of now, he and his family was not safe before an air acolyte came up to him.

"Avatar Korra is calling on the temple radio," he reported.

"Good, I needed to contact her anyway," Tenzin responded as he immediately walked inside, concerned for Korra now that Zaheer is on the loose and working with The Fallen.

* * *

Once inside the temple, Tenzin reached for a microphone speaker that was connected to a radio.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"With Bei Fong's sister in Zaofu," Korra answered from the other side. "We're totally safe, unless we get caught in another fight between Su and Lin."

"Lin willingly took you to her sister?" Tenzin asked.

"Not exactly," Korra answered. "We got a call about a new airbender, and it turned out to be Su's daughter, Opal. She'll be headed your way soon."

"Really?" Tenzin asked, happy to recieve some good news for once. "That's wonderful!" On the other side, Bolin suddenly came up to the microphone, blushing like a love bird.

"She IS wonderful," he said. "And pretty and so smart! And she smells like flowers." He then noticed Korra looking at him in annoyance before putting the microphone back down.

"Sorry," he said. "Bolin out."

"How's the training going?" Korra asked.

"Not so well I'm afraid," Tenzin answered. "No one seems to be interested in the hard work required to become a part of the Air Nation. Not to mention, with Zaheer still out there, I'm concerned for their safety." He then looked down as he remembered what happened to Chromia.

"You need to give yourself a break," Korra suggested. "Let Jinora and the kids help you out. And what about Bumi? He was a naval commander. Maybe he has some ideas about how to get people motivated."

"Bumi!?" Tenzin asked, now with an expression of slight irritation. "He's my worst student!"

"Yeah, but he loves to organize people," Korra responded. "If you ask him for help, you can trick him into taking more responsibility by making him think the whole thing was his idea." Thinking her ideas over, Tenzin's expression relaxed before smiling fondly at what she said.

"Hmm, that actually sounds like a good plan," he said. "You're turning into a pretty wise Avatar after all."

"Conflict resolution," Korra replied, also with a smile. "It's what I do."

* * *

While that was going on, Kai and Jinora were seated on a balcony ledge, looking down at the wild sky bison herd.

"We should go down there," Kai suggested. "I wanna fly one of those bisons."

"I don't know," Jinora responded. "We might get in trouble."

"Come on, let's have some fun," Kai replied. "We'll be back before anyone realized we're gone."

"I guess it'll be alright," Jinora replied with a small smile before both of them picked up their gliders and flew down to the plains, a small bird like spirit flying in front of Jinora along with other types of spirits. Once they neared a watering hole, Kai noticed three baby bison on the ground, one grooming itself and the other two playing with each other.

"Look, baby bisons," he said to Jinora. "How come they're all on the ground?"

"Air bison calves can't fly for a week or two after they're born, so the entire herd will stay near the ground in the valley," Jinora answered before Kai angled his glider downwards.

"Let's go see the babies," he suggested.

"Be careful!" Jinora warned. "The mothers are VERY protective!" Kai then landed in front of the babies and closed his glider, all three of the valves looking up at him with curiosity. One of them walked towards Kai, who layed a hand on its head.

"Aw, look how cute," he said before the calf licked his face.

"Kai, get out of there!" Jinora suddenly said. Wondering what was going on, Kai turned to see the mother bison, who growled at him and stomped her foot a few times, causing Kai to drop his glider out of fear. The bison then charged at him, only for Jinora to swoop in and fly him out of harm's way.

Once away from the mother, Jinora landed at a small rocky column and released Kai before landing beside him.

"Wow, you really saved me down there," Kai said. "You know, you're an incredible airbender."

"Well, I've been training for a long time," Jinora replied.

"Then why don't you have tattoos like an airbending master?" Kai asked before Jinora looked away, slightly downcast.

"My Dad says I'm not a master yet," Jinora answered.

"You can do everything your dad can, plus you have all those spirity powers," Kai argued. "If anyone's a master, you are." Hearing that caused Jinora to blush slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the courtyards outside the temple, Kup was telling one of his war stories to three airbenders with Bumi standing beside him.

"The dust was so thick on Beta 4, you had to use windshield wipers on your optic sensors," he said, neither him nor Bumi noticing Tenzin approaching them. "Then this gigantic icthyac came tromping down the mountain, flames spewing out of its nostrils, and I thought for sure-"

"Bumi, can I talk to you?" Tenzin interrupted, the airbenders who listened to Kup's story begining to disperse.

"Let me guess, you want to criticize me for something," Bumi said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Actually, I need your help," Tenzin stated.

"Oh yeah?" Bumi asked as be digged in his ear with his pinky, uninterrested. "With what?"

"I don't think I'm doing very well with the new airbenders, and everyone knows you're a natural leader," Tenzin answered.

"True I did win the Admiral Tung Natural Leadership Award, twice," Bumi stated, causing Tenzin to look skeptical but force a pleasant smile.

"What would you do if you were in charge?" he asked. "Help me be more like you."

"I'd love to!" Bumi responded as he stood at attention. "You've gotta use military discipline to whip these troops into shape. The only way to deal with new recruits is to break them down, so you can build them back up. Rule with an iron fist!"

"Tenzin? Rule with an iron fist?" Kup asked. "Look, he's an airbender. That's not exactly his forte. Tenzin, why don't you  
let me help you out so you can get the general idea? I use to be a drill seargant back on Cybertron." Upon hearing this,  
Bumi's eyes widened with a look of pure fear.

"Uh, that won't be ne-" he was about to say.

"Sounds like a plan," Tenzin interrupted before he and Kup walked off, leaving a fear stricken Bumi as Bum-Ju flew up to  
him.

"I have a bad feeling about this Bum-Ju," he said, to which Bum-Ju merely squeaked in response.

* * *

As the Sun rose the next morning, inside the dormitory, the doors suddenly burst open, revealing Tenzin with a massive horn and Kup with what looked like a metal cigar in between his teeth. Tenzin then took a deep breath and blew into the horn loudly. Needless to say, everyone suddenly sprang up.

"Atten-hut!" Kup shouted. "Dawn patrol! Everybody up!"

"What are you doing?" Bumi asked. "It's barely light out."

"I'm gonna break each and every one of you down and build you back up," Kup answered. "Now get your tailpipes moving!"

* * *

Their first routine was a hike that ended by climbing up a massive cliff using their airbending. Tenzin and Jinora were able to reach the top smoothly and Kup used his vehicle mode to scale the cliff side. The others were struggling just to survive. Kai was the next one to the top, but he clumsily fell on his face while two other airbenders struggled to the top.

"Nothin like a ten mile hike to get the pistons running," Kup said as he transformed and the rest of the airbenders made it to the top of the cliff.

"Don't these robes come in a warm, bison fur version?" an airbender named Yung shivered.

"No, of coure not!" Tenzin answered while Bumi stood up, only to fall back down to the ground in exhaustion.

"If it weren't so cold, I'd go right back to sleep," he said as another airbender collapsed behind him.

"Then this is the perfect time to learn meditation and proper breathing technique," Tenzin replied as he walked to the edge of the cliff, in front of the temple in the distance. "Airbenders are able to warm themselves with only their breathing. Everyone get into the lotus position." He then sat down in the lotus position as Bumi weakly crawled to his brother.

"Ah, this is so much more refreshing than sleeping," he said.

"You know, when I said that thing about an iron fist-" Bumi whispered.

"Hush," Tenzin interrupted. "Meditation time. Focus." Without much to say, Bumi simply crawled to a spot behind Tenzin and got into position.

* * *

Afterward, they walked back to a courtyard in the temple with an area with several poles that stood a few meters tall. The airbenders were obviously tired due to their visible eye bags.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Bumi asked.

"Now that we're refreshed and loose from our hike and meditation, it's time for a balancing exercise," Tenzin replied before airbending himself on top of a pole on his right foot while the other leg is crossed against his right thigh. "The key is to maintain your heaven and earth connection." To demonstrate, he pulled a feather from his pocket and airbended it in a circle above his right palm.

"Now it's your turn," Kup said to the airbenders. "Move, move, move!" The airbenders then rushed to the poles to duplicate what Tenzin did...and with obvious results.

"Get your bumpers back on the posts!" Kup commanded to the airbenders that were on the ground as Bumi was on a pole, swaying around and sticking one leg out to maintain balance.

"It's not that hard if you concentrate!" Tenzin said, only for Bumi to lose his balance and fall down to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Kup's face mere inches away from his.

"GET YOUR ASS UP AND BACK ON THAT POLE SOLDIER!" he barked in his face. All Bumi could do was slide away from him while Tenzin watched with Jinora.

"Don't you think he's being a little too hard on them?" Jinora asked her father.

"They'll need this kind of training after what happened back at New Iacon," Tenzin answered. "Don't worry, they can take it. You'll see." It was then that he noticed Otaku trying to balance himself on a pole with lemurs all over his body, fidgeting.

"Ignore the lemurs digging in your ears," Tenzin instructed. "Concentrate on your breathing, and you won't even know they're there." However, Otaku soon lost all focus and balance before falling straight to the ground.

* * *

When morning finally came, the airbenders watched as Tenzin was shaving Daw's head, who solemly stared at his hair as it fell, all while Jinora was leaning against a wall nearby.

"When the head is shaved, an airbender is able to feel the wind around him," Tenzin stated. "It is both humbling and freeing." Kai however was not paying attention and walked up to Jinora.

"Hey, you wanna sneak away and go check on the baby bisons?" he whispered.

"Shh," Jinora replied. "You should be paying attention." In response, Kai simply gave a 'whatever' gesture and walked away while Tenzin used his robe to shine Daw's head and now bald scalp.

"All right, who's next?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm not sure I want to shave my head," Yung answered.

"That's fine, shaving your head is a personal choice," Tenzin replied, much to Daw's horror.

"Wait, what!?" he asked.

"Anyone else?" Tenzin asked, to which the other airbenders immediately shook their heads.

"Good, now head for the obstacle course for your next exercise," Kup replied, much to the airbenders' dismay. While Jinora approached her father.

"He's pushing too hard," she said. "Maybe we should give them a break."

"Jinora, we have this under control," Tenzin replied.

* * *

The obstacle course proved to be just as horrific as the airbenders imagined as a female airbender dodged multiple swinging bells.

"Concentrate!" Kup shouted.

"Remember, airbenders move like the wind," Tenzin added as the female airbender dodged the last of the bells. Just as she smiled though, she was quickly shot by a watermelon and sent to the mud bellow as Ikki loaded watermelons into a cannon that Meelo gleefully shot in rapid succession with his airbending. Otaku meanwhile was clinging to a rope that another female airbender tried to walk across, only for a watermelon to send her to the mud. Suddenly, Kai ran across the rope while bobbing and weaving to avoid the melons.

"Stay light on your feet, and you'll never feel the stinging rash cactus," Tenzin advised as Kai jumped acorss wooden posts scattered among a patch of rash-cactus, only to run into Yung and send them both into the patch.

Surprisingly though, all of the airbenders were able to clear the course...except Bumi, who was stranded on a ledge as everyone else watched.

"Everyone's waiting for you Bumi!" Kup shouted. "You don't get your ass up here in thirty seconds, everyone's gonna run through the course all over again!"

"You can do it, Bumi!" Yung cheered as Bumi lept to a ledge with airbending.

"Come on!" Daw added as Bumi catched the ledge and attempted to climb up, only to lose his grip and fall back into the mud.

"Twenty seconds Bumi!" Kup shouted as Bumi seethed with irritation. "Get back on that wall soldier!"

"I'm finished!" Bumi shouted back. "I never wanted to be an airbender, and I'm too old to be back in boot camp! Count me out!" With that, Bumi walked away, much to Kup's annoyance.

"Fine, quit!" he shouted. "That kind of attitude isn't needed in this army!"

"Sergeant?" Daw asked, gaining Kup's attention. "When do we get to go home and visit our families?"

"Go home!?" Kup asked. "You all just got here!"

"When's dinner?" a female airbender asked. "I'm starving."

"Can I change out of my robe now?" Yung asked. "Its itchy."

"This is just as bad as the Earth Queen's prison," Kai stated as Kup face palmed himself.

"Ugh, forget this!" he said. "I'm sick and tired of all this whining!" He then walked off while grabbing his metal cigar and flicking it away as Tenzin turned to his children.

"Jinora, take over," he said, his voice hinting that he too was irritated.

"Does that mean I'm the master now?" Jinora asked with a smile.

"Yes, just lead them through some basic exercises," Tenzin answered. He was about to walk off when his daughter spoke up.

"Well, since I'm a master, when do you think I can get my tattoos?" she asked.

"What brought this on?" Tenzin asked.

"I was just talking to Kai, and he was asking me, so-" Jinora was about to answer.

"Kai!?" Tenzin interrupted while Kai hid himself behind one of the airbenders. "What does he know about when you should get tattoos?! The answer is no! You're just a little girl!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Jinora suddenly shouted. "I can airbend just as well as you. I know everything about our culture and history, and I have a stronger connection with the spirits than you ever will. Lead your own class!" She then stormed off, leaving a slackjawed Tenzin behind.

"Ikki, Meelo, you're up," he said to his other two children, Meelo having a devilish look upon hearing his father's words. "Just lead them through the Ba Gua circle." Meelo then immediately slid in front of the airbenders.

"Look to your left!" he commanded, to which the airbenders did just that. "Look to your right!" Again, the airbenders did as he commanded.

"One of those people will not make it out of here alive," Meelo added.

* * *

Afterward, Jinora leaned against the balcony ledge, watching the wild bison flying above the watering hole, when Kai walked up to her.

"Sorry if what I said got you in trouble with your Dad," he said.

"It's not your fault," Jinora responded as she turned to face Kai. "He just can't believe that I'm grown up now and I don't need him telling me what to do like one of Kup's recruits."

"I know something that'll cheer you up," Kai stated.

* * *

Both of them flew down on their gliders to the plains and landed on the ground below, only to find that nothing was here.

"Where did all the spirits go?" Jinora asked.

"Where are all the babies?" Kai asked. Suddenly, a small disc device slid in front of them and gave off an electrical charge that knocked both of them out. From the bushes of where the disc emerged was Sixshot, the Combaticons and Astrotrain, walking towards them.

"We can use there two as leverage," Sixshot suggested before turning to Astrotrain. "Send a message to the temple that if they don't surrender the airbenders, we'll start by killing the boy." However, a laser blast came in and exploded on the ground bellow them, sending them all on their backs. The seven of them turned to the origin of the laser blast and found Obsidian and Strika, laughing at them.

"Terminate," Strika said with a noticeable Russian like accent before deploying a disc launcher and fired a disc that Sixshot and the others dodged before it blew them to bits.

"Obliterate!" Obsidian shouted before breaking apart and turning into his helicopter mode.

"Terminate!" Strika shouted before also breaking apart and turning into her six wheeled tank mode. In response, Sixshot transformed into his jet mode and went after Obsidian while Strika rolled towards the others.

"Don't just stand there, open fire!" Onslaught commanded as he, the Combaticons and Astrotrain got out their weapons and fired at Strika, who transformed and lowered her back cannons.

"Terminate!" she repeated before firing her cannons at them, which they easily avoided. They tried to fire at her, but her armor was too thick.

"Combaticons, merge into Bruticus!" Onslaught commanded before he and the other Combaticons transformed into Bruticus. Bruticus then lowered his own back cannons and fired, sending Strika to the ground.

While that was going on, Sixshot was engaged in a dogfight with Obsidian when he shot at his wings, only for them to break apart along with the rest of Obsidian and form his robot mode, hovering in front of Sixshot, who was flying towards him.

"Obliterate!" Obsidian shouted before firing his blaster at Sixshot, sending him falling to the ground. From the dust, he emerged in his tank mode and shot Obsidian to the ground.

"Obliterate!" Obsidian repeated, only for Sixshot to transform into his gun mode and have Bruticus pick him up and fire at Obsidian, blasting him back to the ground.

"We heard you the first hundred times," Sixshot dejectedly said as he transformed into his robot mode. Suddenly, from the trees, particles flew in and reformatted into Stinger on Bruticus' back. Stinger then fired his stingers on his back, causing him to fall apart and form back into the five stasis locked Combaticons. Sixshot and Astrotrain were about to fire at him, only for two Eradicon fists to knock them to the ground and for six other Eradicons to form around them, blasters drawn. It was then that Strika and Obsidian got back up and advanced to them.

"Terminate, obliterate, can you believe they fell for such drivel? Ha!" Strika asked Obsidian in a much more intelligent manner before Obsidian looked down at Sixshot.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," he said. "I am Obsidian, and this is my consort, Strika." Hearing this, Sixshot's optics widened before Strika advanced to him and Astrotrain, delivering one swift kick to knock them out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenzin was meditating inside a room in the temple, trying to calm himself down.

"Tattoos, how can she think...focus...breathe," he said to himself before inhaling. "Bumi ruins everything. Inhale. Focus." It was then that Pema walked inside the room and sat down beside her husband.

"Taking a little break from teaching?" she asked as Tenzin opened his eyes.

"I failed," he sadly said. "Bumi quit, and the rest of the airbenders want to go home. Can't they see that I'm trying to rebuild an entire culture?"

"You know, just because there people can airbend, it doesn't automatically make them Air Nomads," Pema answered.

"Tell me about it," Tenzin replied.

"I remember when I moved out of my parents' house to become an Air Acolyte," Pema said. "That first night, I was so scared and lonely, and the bed was so hard."

"It was actually better for your back," Tenzin responded, to which Pema gave a glare to her husband in response. "...Sorry."

"The point is, I really wanted to be there, but it still took time for me to adjust and feel like I was a part of it all," Pema continued. "These people are probably feeling the same way. You have to be patient."

"Now I know how Korra feels when I'm talking to her," Tenzin replied, realizing what Pema was saying before kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you Pema."

* * *

Tenzin then stepped out of the temple, in search of his brother, when he found him talking to two airbenders with Bum-Ju hovering over his shoulder and walked to him.

"Bumi, I want to apologize for letting Kup take things too far," he said, only for Bumi to cross his arms.

"I'm not talking to you," he said before turning and walking away, Bum-Ju chirpping on his shoulder.

"Hey, get back here!" Tenzin called, only for Bumi to ignore him. All he could do was sigh in annoyance.

"Where's Jinora?" he asked Yung.

"I saw her fly off on her glider with her boyfriend," Yung answered.

"What? Her boyfriend!?" Tenzin asked before knowing who he was talking about and stormed off. "Kai!"

* * *

While that was going on, Strika was busy trying to get a communications signal while she walked up to four cages, all of which contained a baby bison in each one and two of them contained Jinora and Kai in each case as well.

"How can you steal these bison?" Jinora asked. "They're endangered."

"The Earth Queen has quite the tastes when it comes to meat," Strika answered. "I even heard she ate her father's bear." Saying that, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"You're disgusting," Jinora replied as Strika walked away. It was then that she noticed Stinger standing close to her.

"Bumblebee, please," she silently pleaded, getting Stinger's attention. "You can't let them do this." However, Stinger simply walked away, ignoring her. All Jinora could do was look down sadly.

"Hey, do that spirit beaming thing you did to find me," Kai suggested from the cage adjacent from Jinora's. "Go to the temple for help."

"I can't, I'm all cramped up in here and I need quiet and time to focus," Jinora replied when she suddenly thought of something and her eyes widened in realization. "But maybe I can send a message." She then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Spirits, I need your help," she whispered, before the bird spirit she encountered appeared in front of her with a squeak. "Go find Bum-Ju. Tell him we're in trouble."

Meanwhile, Sixshot, the Combaticons and Astrotrain were on their knees with stasis cuffs attached to their wrists as Sixshot was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"How is this possible?" he asked. "Somehow we're dealing with two of the most feared generals in Cybertron's history, but they've been dead for milennia."

"You do realize we're in a world that has these annoying frags crawling all over me," Astrotrain dejectedly said as Sixshot turned to see dragonfly-rabbit spirits crawling all over him.

"Point taken," Sixshot replied.

"Silence!" Obsidian suddenly shouted, gaining the Decepticons' attention. "The seven of you will soon stand trial for your crimes against the Earth Kingdom, and be executed for high treason."

* * *

Back at the temple, Bumi was sitting in a courtyard talking to Bum-Ju.

"No, I don't think I should apologize to Tenzin," Bumi said. "He thinks he can just stand there and let Kup run me to the ground. I'm to old for that." Bum-Ju then sat up and chirped to Bumi in response.

"Well, let's face it, I'm just not cut out to be an airbender," Bumi replied, only for Bum-Ju to wave his arms and continue to squeak. "Well that's your opinion." Bum-Ju then simply gave a sad chirp and rested his head on his hands. Suddenly, the bird spirit appeared from the bushes and flew to Bum-Ju, gaining his attention as it chirped before Bum-Ju squeaked in response. Bum-Ju then immediately clambered onto Bumi's lap and rested his paws on his chest, thrilling out loud.

"Wait, did Jinora send this spirit?" Bumi asked before picking up Bum-Ju worriedly. "Is she in trouble!?" Bum-Ju then got out of Bumi's grasp and flew away, Bumi and the spirit following.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meelo was instructing the other airbenders in balance by having them stand on one leg when Bumi ran to them.

"Jinora's in trouble!" he said. "We have to go get her."

"How do you know?" Yung asked.

"Bum-Ju's friend told me," Bumi answered.

"You are able to communicate with the spirits?" Otaku asked, surprised at Bumi's answer.

"More or less, I get the gist," Bumi answered. "Let's go!"

"Shouldn't Master Tenzin be dealing with this?" Daw asked, rubbing his head nervously. "I don't want to get into trouble."

"Master Tenzin isn't here!" Bumi answered. "It's up to us. Ikki and Meelo, grab some bison. Airbenders, move out!"

* * *

Departing on two separate bison, the airbenders landed quietly on a cliff that was close to Strika and Obsidian's camp, and Bumi analyzed the situation via a telescope. Soon he noticed Jinora and Kai locked up with the calves.

"They've got Kai and Jinora locked in crates," he said. "Looks like they're getting ready to leave. We'll have to move fast."

"I don't know if I'm ready to get in a fight," Daw meekly replied. "I can tell without the telescope that those guys are mean looking."

"Listen, this is what we've been training for," Bumi responded as he stood up to address his fellow airbenders.

"We haven't been training for that long," Daw stated.

"That's not important now," Bumi replied. "Remember how we persevered together on the obstacle course?"

"You actuallt quit," Otaku dryly argued.

"Well I'm not quitting now!" Bumi responded. "I know we've had a tough time, me more than anyone. But we're airbenders, and there aren't many of us, so we've got to stick together. They've got two of our own in cages out there, and we're not leaving until we bring them home."

"Leave no airbender behind!" Meelo shouted as he stood in front of his uncle and raised his fist.

* * *

While that was going on, Strika was still trying to get a signal in her comm device, not noticing Swindle getting a small energon stick from his mouth.

"Hurry up and free us from there shackles Swindle!" Vortex whispered.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Swindle whispered back as he spat the stick on his hands and used it to switch off the stasis cuffs. "Take it and pass it down." Meanwhile, Kai was doing a similar technique with two twigs and the lock to his cage.

"In, down, and...twist," he said before the cage unlocked and he opened the cage, jumping out. The baby bison that was with him dropped to the ground, helpless as Kai climbed to Jinora's cage.

"Free the bison first," she whispered.

"Ugh!" Strika exclaimed, she and Obsidian at the moment unaware of the situation. "Such primitive technology, how can we even get a signal with this thing!?" Suddenly, the screen on the device came to life revealing Shockwave's optic.

"Finally," Obsidian said.

"Strika to Shockwave, we have aquired two of the airbenders as well as Sixshot," Strika said. "Your orders?"

"Bring them back to the Earth Kingdom," Shockwave answered. "Have Obsidian and a squad of Eradicons remain here to capture the other airbenders." Strika nodded once before Obsidian finally noticed something.

"Sixshot is escaping!" he shouted as Sixshot, the Combaticons and Astrotrain quickly ran into the woods. He and the Eradicons were about to give chase, only for an air blast to distract him. He and the others turned to see the airbenders running out of their hiding spots and running to them.

"Ooh, more airbenders," Strika said. "This should be fun." She then fired her back cannons and the resulting explosion sent Kai away from the cages before he could free the bison. The airbenders then surrounded the Eradicons, who broke apart to dodge the wind blasts from them. Kai tried to take this opportunity to airbend at Obsidian, but he used his helicopter blades on his shoulders to catch the wind and send a more powerful gust back at Kai, taking him by surprise and knocking him off of his feet. An Eradicon then reformatted behind Daw and preparred to fire a net at him, but was unaware that Daw could feel something on the back of his bald head and turned around to dodge the net and airbend at the Eradicon, blasting it to pieces. Stinger meanwhile was blocking the air blasts with electric shields, only for Meelo to jump behind him and air kick him to the ground while Ikki came in on an air scooter to trip Strika and send her to the ground as two female airbenders jumped off the airball and airbended at two Eradicons. Bumi then let out a battle cry before the airbenders charged forward as Meelo jumped up to avoid a blaster shot from Obsidian. As more Eradicons fell, Strika began to notice how dire her and Obsidian's situation was.

"Fall back and head to Ba Sing Se!" she commanded him. "I'll take the girl and the bison!" Obsidian then flew off while Strika broke apart and formed into her tank mode while particles carried the cages, with Jinora and three bison still in them, to the top of her.

"Help!" Jinora called as Kai was about to get his glider out, only for Obsidian to fire at the ground bellow him and send him on his back. As Strika rolled through the trees, Stinger watched, the lights from his optics behind his battle mask flickering on and off before his green optics suddenly turned blue and he ran towards Strika as fast as he could.

* * *

As that was going on, Tenzin was flying atop Oogi when three adult bison swooped past him, startling both of them.

"What's going on down there?" Tenzin asked as he squinted his eyes down to Strika's tank mode, shocked to find Jinora in a cage on top of it and Stinger close behind. "I'm coming Jinora."

* * *

Once Stinger was close enough, he immediately lept above Strika while Jinora watched, expecting Stinger to end her, only to be shocked when he grabbed the cages and got out an arm cannon, firing at Strika and causing her to loose control and crash against a cliff wall. As she formed into her robot mode, she was shocked to find Stinger ripping the top of the cages and allowing Jinora and the bison out before seething in rage at her.

"Stinger, what do you think you're doing!?" she asked, only to be greeted by an electrical blast from Stinger's stingers.

"Stinger's not here," he replied in Bumblebee's voice as Jinora suddenly gasped in delight, knowing that Bumblebee was back. Strika then exclaimed in rage and lowered her back cannons, firing at Bumblebee, only for him to dodge and leap towards her, kicking her face and sending her to the ground before punching her face again and again. To make matters worse for her, a mother bison landed behind her, growling as Oogi and the other adult bison landed behind her. Knowing she could not win this fight, Strika broke apart and flew away from them. When she was gone, Bumblebee then turned to Jinora, who was smiling up at her, when Tenzin suddenly lept to him and airbended him to the ground, believing he was still an Eradicon.

"Dad, no!" Jinora shouted. Tenzin then advanced to Bumblebee with an angry expression when he reached his hand out to him.

"Tenzin! Tenzin, wait," he pleaded, causing Tenzin's eyes to widen in shock upon hearing his voice. "It's me." He then retracted his battle mask, revealing a red, but very familiar looking face.

"Bumblebee!?" Tenzin asked as Bumblebee stood up and Jinora ran in to hug his leg, to which Bumblebee, and soon Tenzin, smiled at.

* * *

Afterward, everyone met back up in watering hole, discussing what had just happened.

"Without my shaved head, I never could have dodged that net," Daw explained to some of the airbenders. "I really felt it coming at me. You guys should totally get shaved." Tenzin was observing this when Bumi walked up to him.

"I'm proud of you," Tenzin said to his brother. "Your connection with the spirits and natural leadership...you remind me of Dad."

"I'm sorry I've been causing you so much trouble," Bumi remorsefully said. "I guess I was just scared of not being able to measure up as an airbender. You know, even though I'm Aang's son, I never really felt like I was part of the Air Nation before."

"You are now," Tenzin replied as he placed a hand on Bumi's shoulder and smiled. Meanwhile, Kup was busy spray painting Bumblebee back to his yellow and black colors.

"Almost, and...there ya go," Kup said before putting the paint gun away.

"Thanks Kup," he said. "Red never really suited me, though I still can't figure out how I can transform." He then began to concentrate and was able to get parts of him to move, but was unable to transform.

"C'mon, work!" he said before he suddenly broke apart and reformatted into a slimmer version of his muscle car mode while Kup's jaw dropped. Bumblebee then reformed into his robot mode, also with his jaw dropped.

"Whoa..." was all he could say. While that was going on, Tenzin's children and Kai were playing with the calves when the mother bison gave Jinora a lick. Jinora giggled in happiness before petting the bison's snout.

"They're so friendly now," Kai said.

"The bison are the original airbenders," Tenzin explained. "They recognize their own kind." He then bended down to Jinora's level as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around her neck, to which Tenzin returned the hug.

"I'm sorry for running off," Jinora said.

"We're just lucky no one was hurt," Tenzin responded.

"I know," Jinora replied.

"But I also realize that perhaps I was too harsh with you," Tenzin stated.

"Does that mean I can get my airbender tattoos?" Jinora asked in a slightly smug manner.

"It's hard for me to believe that my little girl has grown up enough to have her tattoos," Tenzin answered. "But I promise I'll think about it. Fair enough?"

"Yeah," Jinora answered.

"Jinora, look!" Kai suddenly said. "They're flying!" Sure enough, the three calves began to float upwards, one visibly confused at what's happening, but soon they got used to it as they flew higher while Tenzin and Jinora watched and Bumblebee came up behind them to watch as well.

"I guess everyone is growing up," Tenzin added.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	9. The Terror Within

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 9: The Terror Within

* * *

In the mid afternoon back in Zaofu, Korra, now with metal cable holders clipped on her hip and out in the courtyard, was standing off against Wing, who smirked at her. Wing made the first move, moving the meteorite behind him and deviding it in two, sending them towards Korra, who metalbended the chunks away and unleashing a cable towards Wing. Wing easily ducked before Korra whipped the cables around, only for Wing to step on it and metalbending it in a loop that entrapped her and sent her to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm sparring with the Avatar!" Wing enthusiastically said as he pumpped his fist in the air.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend," Wei responded in a not as enthusiactic manner as he impatiently watched Bolin holding a meteorite while Wing earthbended a trail Korra's way.

"Hang on, I think I got it," Bolin said. "Let me just try this. No? Okay, maybe if I-" Suddenly, two metal plated bent up and smacked him on both sides. Blaster, who was spectating, couldn't help but flinch while Mako, Arcee, Asami, Knock Out and Wheeljack approached the four of them.

"Trial by fire!" Wei said to Bolin. "It's the best way to learn metalbending." He then sent a meteorite at Bolin, who yelped and ducked before sending a small pebble to Wei's forhead, causing him to grunt and drop a meteorite.

"I thought he was suppose to learn METALbending," Knock Out stated while Wei rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, cheater," he dejectedly said.

"Metalbending is etremely difficult," Bolin replied. "No one gets it right away, if they can get it at all! It's not normal!" That wasn't the case with Korra though, as with her cables tying her hands against her waist, she easily kicked a meteorite that was coming her way before bending a cable at Wing, knocking him off balance.

"Whoo hoo!" Korra said before flexing her biceps. "Metalbending champion!"

"Oh, sure, she's the Avatar," Bolin stated.

"Guys, it's time to get cleaned up," Asami said. "Tonight's Opal's farewell dinner."

"Aw, now I gotta say goodbye to Opal!?" Bolin asked. "This is the worst day ever!" With that, he walked away, sulking.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Afterward, the humans all met back in the dining room, with Opal seated with her parents in the middle section of the table, when the chef walked in and laid a dish in front of Opal.

"Thanks for making my favorite meal," Opal said to the chef.

"I'm really going to miss you, Opal," the chef replied. "No one appreciates my raw veggie wraps like you do."

"Every time I eat raw kale, I'm gonna think of you," Bolin said to Opal.

"You're so sweet," Opal replied.

"This stinks," Bolin said in a sad manner. "We were just starting to get to know each other and now you're off to the Northern Air Temple."

"We'll be together soon," Opal responded. "You guys are heading up after finding more airbenders, right?"

"Yeah, but that's...in the future," Bolin answered. "Oh, I hate the future!"

"Until then, we'll always have kale," Opal said as she offered a veggie wrap to Bolin, who munched on it while she gave a wistful smile.

"Kid, can I give you some relationship advice?" Varrick asked.

"Um, no," Bolin answered.

"Well, your loss," Varrick responded. "Zhu Li! Bring the uh, thing." Suddenly, Zhu Li appeared behind him and Asami and handed him a mechanical device.

"Check out my latest invention," he said. "An airbender finder."

"Wait, that can find airbenders?" Korra asked while Asami took the device and pointed it at Korra, only for it to do nothing at all.

"Uh, I think it's broken," Asami said as she gave the device back to Varrick.

"It's not broken, she needs to airbend into it!" Varrick stated. "How else do you expect the thing to work!?"

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please," Su said as she rose up with a glass raised. "Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend, and soon to be airbending master." She then gave her daughter a kiss on the head as Opal's siblings watched, Wing and Wei sniffling while Huan just rolled his eyes.

"Here's to Opal," Su continued as she rose her glass up high. "May she help lead us into the new era." In response, everyone rose their glasses.

* * *

As the sun set, everyone watched as an airship took off, with Opal and Windblade inside and waving goodbye to their friends. Once the ship had exited Zaofu, a guard, named Kuvira, pulled out a radio from a metal bag near her hip.

"Lock it down for the night," she said.

"We'll head out first thing in the morning," Lin said to Korra before Bolin sighed solemnly and Blaster placed a hand on his back. As they walked off, the metal pedals closed up, unaware that the city had been infiltrated.

As night fell, the guards were patrolling the guest houses, unaware that Zaheer, P'li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan were running underneath a bridge, quietly peering out and waiting for a guard to walk away from it. Once he did, Zaheer signaled everyone to continue onward, unaware that they themselves were being watched from behind a large bush by Dinobot, Cheetor and Rattrap.

"There they are," Cheetor whispered.

"We must think of a plan to subdue them quietly," Dinobot suggested.

"Scrap that!" Rattrap silently exclaimed. "I say we slag em while we have the chance!" Before either Cheetor or Dinobot could argue, Rattrap immediately ran out of the bush and hid in another bush behind Zaheer and his gang, all while Dinobot slapped himself on the forehead.

"Idiotic vermin!" he silently exclaimed. Meanwhile, Rattrap observed as Zaheer and the others neared the guest houses and got out his blaster, only for an invisible hand to cover his mouth, muffling his yelling before a swift punch to the head knocked him into stasis.

While that was going on, Bolin was fast asleep with Pabu curled on top of him when something caused him to awaken with a squeak.

"Kale, kale, kale..." Bolin said in his sleep while Pabu lept off the bed and scurried to the nearby window ledge, seeing Zaheer and the others outside. Pabu then pawed against the glass and started to shriek, waking Bolin.

"What? What's going on?" he asked as Pabu continued to shrill, much to his annoyance. "Pabu, sleep!"

Back outside, Zaheer and Ming-Hua ran underneath the window to Korra's room before the waterbender raised a tentacle up, forming a small sickle at the end to scratch the glass in a circle. Once she had cut the glass, she quietly pulled the circle away quietly before another water tentacle rose up, holding three darts, all while Korra was tossing and turning in her sleep.

* * *

In Korra's mind, visions of the same, mechanical planet came before her, this time attacking a planet that inhabited techno-organic lifeforms with five rotating faces. Battleships rose upward and fired at the planet, only for the pinchers to give off energy and to fire laser beams at them, completely destroying them with one shot.

* * *

Suddenly, a noise caused Korra to awaken and she saw Naga with three darts on her shoulder fall to the floor. In response, Korra lept up with fire in her hand, only for Zaheer to airbend a dart at her thigh, causing her to fall to the ground, groaning before collapsing, looking up and seeing Ghazan and P'li in her blurry vision. Ghazan then picked up Korra and threw her over his shoulder before he and P'li ran out of the building, only to suddenly hear something. The four of them looked  
up and saw Dinobot snarling and leaping down to them, his sword in his hand before kicking P'li away from him. Ming-Hua was about to send a tentacle his way, only for Cheetor to jump out of the bushes in his cheetah mode and transform before firing a laser blast from one of his hands that sent Ming-Hua away from Dinobot. All the while, Zaheer and Ghazan attempted to escape with P'li following close behind, only for a flame to come their direction. The three of them turned to see Mako and Bolin running out of their guest house, Mako punching fire their way.

"Let her go!" Mako shouted as Bolin stomped on the ground and sent a boulder towards Zaheer and his gang, only for P'li to intercept the fire and Ming-Hua to jump in and slice the boulder in half. Ming-Hua then stretched one of her arms towards them, only for Dinobot to jump in and slice it in half with his sword, however, Zaheer, P'li and Ghazan unleashed all they had at the three of them, forcing them to hide behind a pillar.

"They've got Korra!" Mako said when spotlights suddenly switched on, shining at the criminals while an alarm blared through the city.

"So much for the element of surprise," Ming-Hua dejectedly said.

"Back up plan," Ghazan said to P'li, who then inhaled and shot a blast out of her forehead, taking out one spotlight, then doing the same to another before sending a blast that curved and hit the pillar that Mako, Bolin and Dinobot were behind, sending them flying backwards while Asami and Knock Out came out of their guest house and ran to the three of them and Wheeljack, Prowl, Arcee and Blaster also approached them.

"We can't let them take her," Mako said as he struggled to sit up.

"I don't think they're going to get far," Asami reponded. "Look." Suddenly, Demolishor rolled into the scene in his tank mode, firing an onslaught of laser blasts, causing dust to cloud Zaheer and the others' vision once they had reached the middle of the courtyard. Zaheer immediately airbended the dust away, only for two Zaofu guards, Lin, Su and her twin sons to bend metal plates around them, completely boxing them in.

"We have you surrounded, it's over," Kuvira said. "Release the Avatar!" Suddenly, the plates began to move upwards, startling everyone since no one was metalbending. Then, from a hole in the ceiling, The Fallen descended downward, his hands reached outward before moving them upward, launching the plates up before they descended to the ground, one of them knocking Demolishor down, all while Ghazan lava bended the ground around them, creating a moat of lava. The Fallen then fell to the center of the courtyard and was about to grab Korra, only for a laser blast to hit him in the shoulder. He looked to his right to see Elita-1 perched on the roof of one of the guest homes with a sniper in her hands and with Moonracer, Firestar and Flareup behind her.

"Leave her alone ya tin-plated yahoo!" Flareup shouted as The Fallen growled and teleported to the building, knocking the four femme-bots off their feet and attempting to stab Moonracer with his staff, only for her to roll away from it. While that was going on, everyone else was busy trying to dodge P'li's attacks.

"I'm going to create some cover," Zaheer said. "We're getting out of here." He then began to twirl his glider staff rapidly, gathering smoke when a Zaofu guard suddenly shot out a cable, catching his wrists and pulling Zaheer out of the moat. Ghazan tried to intercept by shooting a molten rock, but another guard shifted a metal plate to block it. When Zaheer landed on the ground, he quickly freed himself before airbending another guard at a nearby pillar while the guard that caught him sent a slab towards him, only for Zaheer to smack it away with his glider. Meanwhile, Wheeljack, Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Lin, Dinobot and Cheetor were firing shots from behind a metal shield while also ducking down to avoid the various projectiles. Ming-Hua suddenly came in and blocked one of Cheetor's laser blasts from P'li before said firebender fired a blast that curved to the group, only for Su, Wing and Wei to bend a betal plate to block it. The three of them ran to the plates to seek cover while Rattrap rolled towards them as well in his rat mode before transforming into his robot mode.

"How did they get in here?" Lin asked Su, only for another explosion to interrupt her.

"That does not matter!" Dinobot interrupted. "We need to focus on not letting them escape!"

"How!?" Rattrap asked. "In case you haven't noticed lizard-breath, there's a moat of lava separating us from them. There's no way to cross it!"

"We don't need to cross it," Su stated. "Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables."

"That's a great idea, except you'll get blown up the second that third-eyed freak sees you," Rattrap sarcastically stated before another explosion was heard, causing everyone to flinch.

"She's a comustion bender," Su stated. "If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily."

"Bolin can land a shot," Mako said.

"I can?" Bolin asked in disbelief.

"You have to take her out right before we drop down," Su explained before she, Lin, Wing and Wei walked off.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Rattrap asked.

"Shut up Rattrap," Cheetor replied.

Outside, Lin and Su climbed up to the roof of the dome with tied cables around their torsos which were attached to a big reel before Wing pulled out a radio.

"Open the hatch," he said before the hatch dropped down, giving the group a perfect view of the lava moat.

"If we get in trouble, metalbend us up," Su said to Wei.

"We're in position," Wing said through the radio.

"Copy that," Mako said on the other side before turning to Bolin. "It's Bolin time."

"All right," Bolin replied, trying to motivate himself. "Bolin time. Bolin time!" He then stood up and bent a small rock towards P'li, only for her to duck and fire a blast from her forehead and dodge another rock. A third rock then came her way only for Ming-Hua to catch it and swing it away. She then sent out some water while Ghazan shot some lava. Mako was able to bend a huge stream of fire to intercept it and push it away.

"I can't get a clean shot!" Bolin said as P'li shot another blast, only for Dinobot to shoot a laser beam from his optics and cause it to explode prematurely.

"You must!" he said.

"Are we a go?" Wei asked via the radio before Dinobot immediately ran to it and picked up the receiver.

"No go," he said.

"Copy that, we're a go," Wei responded, much to Dinobot's frustration.

"I said no go!" he shouted.

However, Wei didn't hear him and he and his brother gave their mother and aunt a thumbs up before they jumped down the hatch, much to the others' horror. Even worse was that P'li noticed.

"Bolin, take the shot!" Blaster said as P'li got into a stance to blow Su and Lin away, but then Bolin was able to steel himself and earthbend a small pebble towards P'li. The pebble was able to rocket across the moat and make contact with P'li's forehead, stunning her and resulting in an explosion that knocked the others to the ground, allowing Lin and Su to continue to descend, only for the roar of a jet engine and a transformation sound to catch them off guard. Suddenly, Thrust appeared before the two of them and sliced their cables before grabbing them and tossing them to the ground, allowing him to grab Korra and transform back into his jet mode and fly towards the hole on the dome.

"Fall back at once!" he said, but not before Wheeljack lept to the island and fired multiple missiles out of desperation, only for Thunder to appear on the back of Thrust and fire multiple missiles that detonated Wheeljack's prematurely. Hearing this caused Zaheer and The Fallen to notice. Right when Firestar was about to fire a flamethrower from each of her palms at The Fallen, he quickly teleported out of the city while Zaheer flew to the island and airbended Wheeljack off of it and cover him and his team in smoke before spreading it to the others, who covered their eyes, and much to their shock, once the dust settled, everyone was gone, including Thrust and Korra. Realizing what had happened, Wheeljack fell to his knees and looked up at the hole, his eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Afterward, everybody, along with Sideways, met back up inside Su's office, and Wheeljack had a few things to say to Su.

"How could you let this happen!?" he asked. "You told us this was one of the most secure places in the world!"

"It is," Su responded. "I don't know how this happened. Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me." It was then that Kuvira walked to the open doorway.

"We searched the entire estate but there's no sign of them," she reported.

"Well keep looking!" Lin shouted before Kuvira gave a bow and departed.

"It would appear that they had some inside knowledge of the city," Sideways stated. "Maybe they were working with someone."

"It must have been one of the guards," Dinobot suggested. "They would not have entered the city otherwise."

"I agree," Sideways responded.

"Question them all!" Su ordered. "Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences!" With that, she stormed out of her office.

* * *

The next morning, Su, Lin, Wheeljack and Demolishor all watched as Sideways interrogated the guards of the city with the use of a lie detector.

"What is your full name?" Sideways asked.

"My name is Xu Guan," the guard answered.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was patrolling the South wall of the Bei Fong estates."

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who kidnapped the Avatar?"

"I have absolutely no knowledge of the people that kidnapped Korra."

Every one of them were telling the truth, so Sideways moved on to question Varrick.

"What was I doing last night?" Varrick asked with Zhu Li behind him. "Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks. Lyme Disease is a serious killer. Then I did my nightly Varri-calisthenics followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it."

"That...won't be necessary," Sideways responded with his hand on his forehead before Varrick and Zhu Li left the room.

"Maybe it was the Decepticon you've been harboring," Lin bitterly suggested to Su.

"Demolisher couldn't have done it," Su stated.

"And why is that?" Wheeljack asked.

"He's...well...not smart enough to come up with something like this," Su answered.

"Yeah, I'm a moron," Demolishor added before a few seconds later realizing what he had said. "Wait..."

"This is a waste of time," Wheeljack said. "Just bring in the next guard." The door then opened, allowing a young male guard to step in and take a seat.

"Give me your name and tell me where you are from," Sideways ordered.

"I'm Hong Li," the guard responded. "I was born and raised here in Zaofu."

"Do you have any knowledge of the people who kidnapped the Avatar?" Sideways asked.

"No," Hong Li answered, only for the lie detector to start beeping and sor Sideways to lean forward.

"Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?" he asked.

"No, of course not," Hong Li answered.

"You're lying," Sideways calmly responded, much to Hong Li's shock.

"What!? No I'm not!" he pleaded, only for Su to storm up to him and grab gim by the armor, pinning him against the wall.

"How did they get in and out!?" she shouted. "Where are they now!?"

"I don't know!" Hong Li answered. "I'm telling you I didn't help them!"

"You're a traitor to the entire clan!" Su shouted.

"We should search his place," Sideways suggested while Hong Li's eyes widened and quiver with fright.

* * *

After the interrogation, Sideways, along with Demolishor, Dinobot, Rattrap, Wheeljack, Arcee, Blaster and Knock Out searched through Hong Li's apartment for evidence when Arcee suddenly found a piece of paper that caught her attention.

"Guys, check this out," she said as everyone gathered around to look at what the paper said. "'Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous.'"

"And get a load of this," Rattrap added as he handed Sideways a book.

"These are the guards' log books," Sideways said as he went through the book. "Their schedules and routes are all here."

"That guard knows everything!" Wheeljack shouted. "We need to get him to talk."

"No, let's give him some time to sweat it out," Sideways suggested, which confused Wheeljack. "He'll talk soon enough." With that, he walked off as Arcee glanced at him suspiciously.

* * *

Later, Team Avatar, along with Dinobot, Rattrap and Cheetor were taking a look at the cooled and hardened lava from the courtyard, Naga sniffing through the lava along with Rattrap in his rat mode.

"I don't understand why we're not talking to that guard right now," Mako said. "Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away with Korra. I mean, how does a random guard get involved with a group of super criminals?"

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"The guard's only eighteen years old, and he lived his entire life here," Arcee answered. "Zaheer and his flunkies have been in prison for more than thirteen years."

"I don't know, but the evidence is pretty overwhelming," Cheetor answered, none of the group aware that Varrick was standing from the back of a metal shield.

"Maybe a little TOO overwhelming?" he asked, catching everyone off guard.

"What are you doing here Varrick?" Knock Out dejectedly asked as Zhu Li walked to him with a few rocks in hand.

"Collecting pumice stones with Zhu Li," Varrick answered. "That lavabender did a lot of damage, but he makes a nice exfoliating rock. And when you got calluses like mine, you take all the pumice stones you can get your hands on. Or in my case, feet!" To prove his point, Zhu Li was busy scrubbing Varrick's sole with a pumice stone, which disgusted all of the humans, especially Asami.

"What were you saying about the evidence?" Arcee asked.

"I was saying saying that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one," Varrick answered. "Look, if I was trying to set someone up, I would tell everyone he's guilty, and then plant the evidence in his apartment as proof."

"Oh, you mean exactly what you did to me?" Mako asked as he shot a glare at Varrick.

"Yes! Just like that," Varrick answered. "Remember how great that worked? Well, not for you."

"You're right," Arcee responded. "All the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he's just the fall guy."

"But who?" Bolin asked.

"By the only one who wasn't questioned," Arcee answered. "Sideways."

* * *

The group immediately headed for Sideways' home, immediately crouching down in front of a window while Bolin popped his head up.

"Anything?" Dinobot asked.

"He's not home," Bolin answered. "Or he's hiding. Or he's invisible!"ly?'

"Oh, for bootin' up cold, really!?" Rattrap exclaimed.

"What?" Bolin asked. "You saw how cone-head could turn invisible."

"We have to get in there and find some evidence that links Sideways to Zaheer and The Fallen," Mako stated. "Otherwise, Su won't believe us." The group then opened the door and walked inside where a stasis pod was located, probably so a Cybertronian could rest, but also noticing a particular door on one of the walls.

"There's nothing beyond that section of the house," Asami stated.

"Not to mention there's no door on the other side," Cheetor added. "Why would a door be there?"

"One way to find out," Wheeljack answered as he got out a hacking device and used it to unlock the door. He and Dinobot then slid the door open, revealing a hidden staircase.

"Looks like we found how those clowns got in and out," Rattrap stated, before a voice caused everyone to freeze.

"So, the truth has been revealed," Sideways said, causing everyone to immediately turn to him.

"Sideways," Wheeljack growled. "Where's Korra!?"

"Unimportant," Sideways answered. "All you need to know is that you will never see her again."

"Like hell!" Wheeljack shouted before getting out his swords and charging at Sideways, only for him to leap above him and dash through the others with ease and through the door before pushing a button on his wrist that caused a metal wall to separate the group and the staircase.

"Rattrap!" Cheetor said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it," Rattrap responded as he placed a bomb on the wall and set the timer. "Clear!" He and the others then immediately got out of the way before the bomb blasted a hole in the wall and everyone dashed down the staircase and opened the door, only to reveal a detonator attached to a can of blasting jelly which immediately exploded in front of them. Everyone would have been incinerated had Mako not firebended the flames away from them.

"Ugh!" Wheeljack exclaimed as he and the others walked inside the secret room, only to find that Sideways was not in it.

"He's gone," Blaster said.

"Look!" Cheetor said as he pointed to a hole at the end of the room completely covered by dirt. "He must have escaped through there. Bolin, can you clear it out?" In response, Bolin swung his arms to the side and the debris partted in the middle.

"What happened?" Lin asked as she and Su entered the room. "We heard an explosion."

"Where's Sideways?" Su asked.

"Your 'trusted military advisor' is a no good traitor!" Rattrap answered which caused Su's jaw to drop. "He lied to us about the guard."

"What?" Su asked in disbelief. "No..."

"We confronted him and he bolted through here," Wheeljack added as he gestured to the hole before Lin slammed her foot down, sending something.

"He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him," she reported.

"And rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here," Dinobot added.

"This is how Zaheer got in and out," Blaster said. "Sideways was the traitor."

"I...trusted him..." Su said as Kuvira ran into the room.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Sideways is a fugitive," Lin answered. "Get all available guards to search the mountainside and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!" After Kuvira had left, Lin laied a hand on Su's shoulder to try and comfort her.

* * *

As night began to fall, everyone met back up in Su's office, when Kuvira ran to the doorway, standing at attention.

"What did you find?" Lin asked.

"We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him," Kuvira answered. "Just some fresh tire tracks."

"He had an escape plan all ready to go," Mako stated as Su hunched over on the sofa slightly.

"I trusted him with my life," she said, still in disbelief. "I thought we were family, but it was all a lie."

"Whoever these guys are, they're more powerful than we thought, and more dangerous," Arcee stated.

"That's why we need to find them," Wheeljack replied. "Naga can track the tires' scent."

"And I bet if we find Sideways, we find Zaheer and Korra," Knock Out added.

"No," Lin suddenly said, causing everyone to look in shock as she stood up. "We can't just follow him without a plan."

"Every minute we wait, we risk Korra's life more and more," Wheeljack argued.

"It's too dangerous right now," Lin retaliated.

"It's my job to protect Korra!" Wheeljack shot back.

"Don't lecture me about jobs!" Lin shouted.

"Enough!" Su interrupted as she stood up. "Listen to Lin. We can't just go after Sideways without a plan." Wheeljack was about to argue with her, but when he couldn't think of a decent response, he simply sighed.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

Afterward, Wheeljack walked back to his guest house and sat down on one of the chairs, his hand on his forehead in frustration as he tried to figure out how to get Korra back when he heard the door knock. When he went to answer it, he was surprised to find Su on the other side.

"You really think Naga could track Sideways?" she asked.

"Yes," Wheeljack answered.

"Then go and find him," Su responded, much to Wheeljack's surprise. "I've kept the East Gate open."

"What?" Wheeljack asked. "Why?"

"Because I want you to hunt down Sideways and bring him back to me," Su answered.

"But you said-" Wheeljack was about to say.

"I said what Lin wanted to hear, and I bought you guys some time," Su interrupted. "Go. I'll deal with Lin in the morning."

"Thank you," Wheeljack said with a smile and a bow.

* * *

Far away from Zaofu, Korra slowly began to awaken, still feeling weak when she saw Zaheer in front of her. She was about to attack, only to find that she was being held against the wall with a straight-jacket and with a metal plate on her mouth to prevent her from breathing fire. She then tried to change into her techno-organic form, only for small devices on her arms to generate massive amounts of electricity into her body, causing her to yell out in pain.

"There's no need for aggression," Zaheer calmly said. "You are in no position to attack, and the Shirshu toxins still have not worn off."

"I take it you're Zaheer?" Korra asked, to which Zaheer nodded once in response. "What do you want with me?"

"I'll answer whatever questions you have," Zaheer responded as he sat down on a rock in front of Korra in a calm state. "You deserve that much."

"Who are you people, and why did you kidnap me?" Korra asked, trying to be as calm as possible.

"We are part of a secret society dedicated to restoring freedom to the world," Zaheer answered. "We are the Red Lotus."

"Red Lotus?" Korra asked. "Are you related to the White Lotus?"

"We are what the White Lotus was meant to be," Zaheer answered. "But after the Hundred Year War, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. Its members came out of hiding and openly served the Avatar. They became nothing but glorified bodyguards who served corrupt nations. So a great man named Xai Bau broke from the White Lotus and began his own society."

"That's a great story, but it doesn't explain why you tried to take me when I was a kid," Korra replied.

"That was Unalaq's idea," Zaheer answered, causing Korra's eyes to widen.

"What?" she asked. "My uncle was part of the Red Lotus?"

"I met your uncle when I was a teenager after we had both joined the Red Lotus," Zaheer explained. "We learned about Raava and Vaatu and how Avatar Wan foolishly severed them, disrupting the balance of the world forever."

"Avatar Wan wasn't foolish," Korra argued. "He was trying to restore balance."

"He closed the portals, severing humans from spirits," Zaheer stated. "Even you realize the error in his ways."

"So all along, you and my uncle planned to use me to open the portals and release Vaatu?" Korra asked. "That's why you tried to take me when I was a kid?"

"Yes, but for different reasons than you might expect," Zaheer answered. "Our main goal was to have you open the portals, but not to free Vaatu. To free someone who's power one can barely even imagine."

"Wait, if my uncle came up with a plan to abduct me when I was a kid, why wasn't he caught?" Korra asked.

"He wasn't with us that night, and he covered up his involvement afterwards," Zaheer answered.

"So he betrayed you just like he betrayed me," Korra responded.

"Yes," Zaheer replied. "He allowed me and my friends to remain imprisoned while he pursued his own selfish goals."

"And what exactly is your mission?" Korra asked.

"I want what you want," Zaheer answered. "To restore balance to the world."

"I don't think our ideas of balance are the same," Korra remarked.

"Are you sure about that?" Zaheer asked. "You kept the spirit portals open, but why stop there? Bringing the spirits back should only be the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"The idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate," Zaheer answered. "You've had to deal with a pacifist president and a tyrannical queen. Don't you think the world would be better off if leaders like them were eliminated?"

"No," Korra answered, shocked. "I mean, I don't really agree with what the Earth Queen has done, but taking out world leaders isn't the answer."

"It wasn't too long ago that the airbenders were nearly all wiped out thanks to the Fire Lord's desire for world dominance," Zaheer retaliated. "True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down."

"But that won't bring balance," Korra argued. "It will throw the world into chaos."

"Exactly," Zaheer responded. "The natural order is disorder. Do you know who once said, 'New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old'?"

"The wise Guru Laghima," Zaheer answered. "An airbender." Hearing that caused Korra's eyes to widen in shock.

"You know, being locked away for so many years, I was beginning to lose hope," Zaheer continued as he stood up. "But when I awoke with airbending, I knew I would be the one to help destroy the old world and plant seeds for a new world to flourish. And when my master arrives, nothing will be able to stop this new change. Not even you."

"What do you mean by that?" Korra asked, only to hear the rumbling footsteps of The Fallen as he emerged from the shadows and approached her.

"Be thankful you will not be alive to find out," he answered as Korra's eyes widened in terror.

* * *

Back at New Iacon, Rodimus was busy observing the damage that the vines had done to a shopping center when he heard something. Screaming. Horrible bloodcurdling screaming, and the voice made him realize exactly who it was.

"Korra..." he said before immediately transforming and driving towards one of the bridges away from the city.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	10. The Stakeout

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 10: The Stakeout

* * *

After leaving Zaofu, the team, Knock Out, Arcee and Wheeljack in their vehicle modes, Bolin and Blaster inside Wheeljack, Mako riding Arcee, Dinobot, Rattrap and Cheetor in their beast modes and Asami riding on Naga, approached a town in the desert as Naga sniffed the sand for the smell of Sideways' tires.

"Sideways has definitely been through here," Asami said to the others before petting Naga's side. "Nice tracking Naga." Afterward, Bolin exited Wheeljack and Mako got off of Arcee before the Autobots and Maximals all transformed.

"We should ask around town," Wheeljack suggested. "Maybe someone's seen him."

The humans, as well as Wheeljack and Dinobot, entered a tavern in the town, some of the customers glancing at them, when something caught Wheeljack's optics.

"Oh you've got to be slagging me," he said.

"What is it?" Asami asked before Wheeljack pointed that on the wall was a wanted poster of him, as well as ones for Korra, Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Asami and Knock Out.

"Wanted posters," he said before examining one of them closely. "'Wanted by Her Majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the kingdom.'"

"I'm guessing this is because we took her airbenders?" Mako asked, which caused Wheeljack to start fuming in anger.

"They weren't her's to keep!" he shouted. "I swear, if I see that ungrateful little bitch again I a going to-"

"Uh, guys," Asami interrupted with alarm and everyone turned to see the patrons of the bar glaring at them, one of them pulling out his sword and another getting out a spear. All of them quickly turned their looks of anger to fear however the second Dinobot snarled at them and grabbed the handle of his sword.

"It's obvious they won't tell us where Sideways is," he stated.

"I agree," Asami responded. "We should get out of here." With that, the group backed out of the bar, Dinobot only letting go of his sword once they were out.

"With the Earth Queen after us, we're gonna need some extra help," Wheeljack said as he activated a small computer screen in his arm and typed something down.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked.

"Sending a message to Rodimus," Wheeljack answered as he deactivated the computer screen. "We're gonna need his help if we're gonna find Korra. Now let's move."

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Back at Zaofu, Su was talking to two guards on a bridge when Lin approached her.

"Where is everyone?" she asked. "I've been waiting to leave for half an hour."

"And good morning to you too Lin," Su remarked. "Now, don't get mad. The others are fine. I'm just waiting to hear if they tracked down Sideways yet."

"What!?" Lin asked. "You let them go!? I thought we were on the same page about this and then you stab me in the back!?"

"Oh don't be so over dramatic," Su responded, only for her sister to storm off without another word.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Avatar continued their search through a dirt road when Naga stopped running and sniffed the ground near a bunch of rocks.

"Naga found something," Asami said before Bolin exited Wheeljack and earthbended a giant boulder aside to reveal that the tire tracks stopped here and there was a holo-map. Asami then dismounted when Naga suddenly gave her a nudge.

"Oh...sorry I forgot to bring treats...but good girl," Asami responded, which prompted Naga to whine before turning around, her tail slapping against Asami's face much to her displeasure while the seven Cybertronians with them all transformed.

"Looks like Sideways dropped this holo-map," Arcee said as she bent down and picked it up. "He can't be far."

"Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis and see if he's holed up there," Mako said. "The rest of you wait here in case he comes back. We don't want to call too much attention to ourselves."

"What if he is there and he attacks you?" Blaster asked. "You're gonna need some help with that."

"Good point," Mako responded. "Dinobot?" Upon hearing his name, Dinobot growled slightly, not looking forward to have to travel with Bolin.

"Ooh, Mako, Mako, Mako, we should wear disguises and pretend we're going undercover!" Bolin excitedly suggested. "That way, no one will recognize us. Police work is so exciting!"

"By the Pit, how much of this grivel must I endure!?" Dinobot asked before Mako and Bolin each got in a bright yellow raincoat and bright green goggles, Mako of course feeling like an idiot while Asami, Knock Out and Rattrap looked at each other, unimpressed.

"Alright, now we need our undercover identities," Bolin said. "I'm an ex-Uniter Forces operative named Ti-" He was cut off all of a sudden by a blaster shot close to his feet by Rattrap, promptly shutting him up.

"Kid...don't make me hurt you," was all he said before the three of them began walking to the Misty Palms Oasis, when the others heard the sound of a vehicle approaching them. Instinctively, they got their weapons ready, only for it to be the vehicle mode of Rodimus, who transformed once he reached them.

"Rodimus, thank Primus you're here," Wheeljack said, a worried look on his face. "I'm so sorry, I tried to protect her bu-"

"Wheeljack, calm down," Rodimus interrupted. "Let's not focus on how it happened for now. Let's just focus on getting Korra back, alright?" Wheeljack simply nodded once in response before Rodimus walked to a cliff, looking upon the Misty Palms Oasis when Asami walked over to him.

"Why would Zaheer or Megatronus capture Korra?" he asked. "What's their endgame for this?"

"I don't know, but I think I found a clue," Asami answered, gaining Rodimus' attention before she handed the holo-map to him.

"'Xai Bau's Grove, sundown,'" he read as Asami got out her own map. "This must be where Sideways is going to meet them."

"Alright, Xai Bau's Grove," she said as she dragged her finger across the map of the Si Wong Desert. "Where are you?" Suddenly, a group of crow spirits landed on the map, to which Asami immediately shooed off.

"Go away, we're trying to find something," she said.

* * *

While that was going on, Bolin was leaning against a wall next to a doorway when he noticed a couple across the street inside the booth. The male nudged his female companion and pointed towards Bolin, causing his eyes to widen while Dinobot and Mako emerged from inside the building.

"Nothing," Dinobot said.

"I think there might be a couple bounty hunters over there who recognize me," Bolin whispered, causing Dinobot and Mako to look over to the couple, looking serious as they stepped out of the booth.

"We've been made," Mako said. "Let's lose 'em." Immediately, the three of them ran off with the couple giving chase before they ducked into an alley and hid behind a pile of crates as the couple ran past.

"We're clear," Dinobot said. "We must head back to the others before someone else recognizes us."

"We could, or we could follow Sideways instead," Bolin responded. "Look." Sure enough, Sideways was walking down the street, unnoticed as he entered an inn.

"Alright, play it cool," Mako said as the three of them exited the alley. "Follow my lead."

"I'll get the others," Dinobot said as he transformed into his raptor mode and ran out of the oasis.

* * *

Back with the others, Asami was still observing the map when Dinobot approached them in his raptor mode and transformed back into his robot mode.

"We found Sideways hiding in an inn," he reported.

"That's great," Rodimus responded.

"We found something too," Asami added as she handed the holo-map to Dinobot. "It looks like he's going to meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau's Grove, but I can't find it anywhere on the map."

"Then we bust Sideways' door and find Korra," Rodimus suggested.

"No, once Sideways knows we're on to him, we lose our advantage," Arcee stated. "I say we stake out his room, and when he leaves for this meeting, we follow him."

"And he'll lead us straight to Zaheer and Megatronus," Rodimus responded.

* * *

Later, Rodimus, Dinobot, Wheeljack, Knock Out, Mako, Bolin and Asami all entered the Misty Palms Inn while Naga and Pabu waited outside, Pabu playing with a yellow bean-like spirit.

"Good afternoon," Mako politely said to the inn's innkeeper. "We'd like a room on the ground floow across from 102 please."

"Forget it," the innkeeper responded, much to Mako's dismay. "Last time a bunch of teenagers came in here, they trashed the whole room." Suddenly, the two stalkers came into the inn's entrance.

"We found you!" the male said, causing the others to turn around in alarm and get into fighting poses, Dinobot getting his sword out, Rodimus getting his crossbow, Wheeljack getting his swords and Knock Out getting his electro-staff.

"Hey, no fighting in here!" the innkeeper said. "Take it outside!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we're not here to fight you," the man suddenly said before a goofy smile came to his face. "We're here to meet Nuktuk!" After the shock from the group died down, the woman approached Bolin, getting a poster from her cylindrical container with a pen in her hand.

"We're your biggest fans," she said with a slightly crazed expression on her face as she unfurled a poster of Nuktuk carrying Ginger. "Could you make it out to Lily and Macao?"

"Uh, I'd be happy to," Bolin awkwardly answered as he took the pen. "Always love meeting my fans." He had to give a forced smile as he signed the poster, only for Lily to suddenly pull out a Nuktuk plushy, which even creeped out Dinobot.

"I made this Nuktuk doll for you," she said as she pushed the doll at Bolin's face, making the doll squeak.

"Aww...it's...cute," Bolin responded, now creeped out beyond belief.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star?" the innkeeper asked. "I'd be happy to rent any room in the inn."

"We'll just take the one across from 102," Mako responded.

"But that room is too small for the seven of you," the innkeeper stated.

"Trust me, it's perfect," Mako replied.

* * *

"This...is...degrading..." Dinobot snarled, forced up against Naga inside a cramped room as the polar bear dog lied on her back on the bed while the others watched from the window as Sideways popped out of the window of his own room.

"There he is," Mako said before Sideways closed the curtains of his room.

"Assuming we do find Zaheer and The Fallen, what then?" Knock Out asked.

"I make them talk, then we find Korra," Rodimus answered, punching a fist into his palm.

"Zaheer was locked away for thirteen years Rodimus and never broke," Mako reminded him. "I don't think brute force is going to intimidate him or The Fallen."

"You have a better idea?" Rodimus asked.

"Yeah, we spy on them," Mako answered. "If Sideways and Zaheer don't know they're being watched, they'll talk freely."

* * *

Minutes turned to hours however, and nothing happened.

"It's almost sundown," Rodimus stated. "Why hasn't Sideways left yet?"

"Maybe he slipped out when you weren't looking," Asami suggested.

"No, I just saw him peeking out the window fifteen minutes ago," Mako stated as he lifted up a black book. "It's in my logbook." Suddenly, inside Rodimus' mind, he could hear the screams of Korra, and they were getting worse. Without a word, he got up and walked out of the room, much to Mako's shock. The others followed but could do nothing when Rodimus fired an explosive arrow to the door to Sideways' room.

"It's over Sideways!" he shouted. "Where's-" However, he suddenly stopped when he saw Sideways seated in the lotus position on the bed with his optics closed.

"Is he...meditating?" he asked when the others entered the room.

"That's impossible," Dinobot stated before everyone's eyes shifted to what Sideways had in his hands: a dark energon crystal, which no doubt was assisting his meditation.

"Wait..." Rodimus said when something in his mind clicked. "Asami, those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier. Xai Bau's Grove isn't on the map because it's not in the Physical World. It's in the Spirit World!" Suddenly, he opened his chest and got the Matrix of Leadership out before sitting down in front of Sideways.

"I'm going after him," he said before closing his optics, inhaling deeply.

* * *

When his optics opened, he saw himself in a grove with an orange hue, trees and rocky cliffs surrounding it, when he suddenly heard something and hid by a tree that was near Sideways, who was talking to Zaheer.

"You are certain everything is under control?" Zaheer asked.

"Of course," Sideways answered. "We'll have the Matrix in due time." Suddenly, both of them disappeared, much to Rodimus' anger.

"Damn it!" he shouted, but then a deep, echoing, booming voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Welcome disciple of Primus," the voice said. "I have been expecting you."

"Show yourself!" Rodimus demanded. Suddenly, the area began to shake as pieces of the rocky cliffs came apart and began to form a shape in front of Rodimus. The shape caused his optics to slowly widen in pure shock and fear.

"Unicron..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave that was near the Misty Palms Inn, Zaheer awakened from a meditative state and turned to the others in his team.

"He's at the Misty Palms Inn," he said before The Fallen stepped forward.

"Ming-Hua, Ghazan and I will head there," he said. "You, P'li and Thrust will stay here and ensure the Avatar doesn't escape." Without another word, he, Ming-Hua and Ghazan turned to leave the cave.

* * *

Back at Xai Bau's Grove, Rodimus was still in shock upon seeing the form of Unicron.

"Th-this is just an illusion," he tried to convince himself. "You're not real!"

"I assure you Prime," Unicron said, a hint of venom in his voice as he said the word 'Prime.' "Your optics do not deceive you."

"How is this even possible?" Rodimus asked. "Primus and the Thirteen cast you out into space!"

"For every action, there is a consequence," Unicron answered. "After Primus had cast me out, I merged with the planet you know as Char, locked inside its core, never to be awakened. That is, until the Harmonic Convergence came, as well as your human pet leaving these 'spirit portals' open, and the energies flowing from this world allowed me to awaken." Hearing all of this, Rodimus' optics widened in terror, knowing that all of this was not an illusion, and that the lord of chaos had in fact returned, and that Earth was at risk of destruction.

* * *

Back at the Physical World, the rest of Team Avatar kept watch over Rodimus when Mako saw something outside that caused him to freeze in shock.

"Uh, I don't know how, but Water Arm Lady, Lava Guy and The Fallen found us," he said as he watched The Fallen, Ming-Hua and Ghazan walk through the swimming pool area of the inn.

"How?" Knock Out asked.

"I just said I don't know how," Mako answered. Unknown to him however, Sideways was conscious since he had left the Spirit World and was quietly grabbing a Cybertronian sai. But just as he was about to lunge at Rodimus, Dinobot noticed and dashed to him, kicking him through the wall, which caught the attention of The Fallen, Ming-Hua and Ghazan.

"Over there!" Ming-Hua said.

"We have to get Rodimus out of here!" Dinobot said as he transformed into his raptor mode and Knock Out placed Rodimus on his back while Asami too got on him, putting on her armor's gloves. "Radio the others and fend them off!" With that, he ran through the doors to the room, which The Fallen and the others saw.

"There he is!" Ghazan said, only for Wheeljack to fire his shoulder cannon at them. Ming-Hua and Ghazan quickly dodged it while The Fallen teleported to Dinobot, only for Knock Out to come in and tackle him to the ground while Dinobot and Asami got away with Rodimus.

"No!" The Fallen shouted before kicking Knock Out off of him, only for Mako and Bolin to come in, ready to fight as Ming-Hua and Ghazan got up and too prepped for a fight.

* * *

"Unicron, I beg of you," Rodimus pleaded back at Xai Bau's Grove. "I know that you have a grudge against Primus, but please, leave Earth out of this. The humans did nothing to you."

"True," Unicron replied. "These humans are nothing more than ants to me. However, if you wish for me to spare this planet, then something must be done first."

"Which is?" Rodimus asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership must be destroyed," Unicron answered. Rodimus then looked aside and thought about what he said. He thought he would do anything to protect this world, but this may be too much to ask for. Plus, who's to say Unicron wouldn't suddenly turn and destroy Earth? He knew he'd have to fight Unicron, but he didn't wish to here.

"We can deal with it somewhere else," Rodimus suggested. "Not here."

"It is not that simple," Unicron responded. "ALL traces of the Matrix must be wiped out of the Universe." Rodimus wondered what it was he meant, but then, it suddenly clicked and his optics widened in horror.

"Korra..." he said.

"Yes," Unicron responded. "The instrument that helped her save this wretched planet has now become her ultimate downfall."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zaheer, P'li and Thrust surrounded an unconscious Korra, who was covered with scars, burns and bruises, when the wall beside them suddenly exploded. P'li was about to fire a blast its way, only for particles to shoot out and hit her forehead, resulting in an explosion that knocked out her and Thrust. From the dust, Obsidian floated towards Zaheer as the particles came back to him before Zaheer airbended straight at him. However, Obsidian's helicopter blades on his shoulders pulled the air to them before firing back at Zaheer and knocking him out. Obsidian then grabbed Korra, keeping the straight jacket and mask on her to ensure no trouble comes if she awakens.

"Obsidian to Strika, target aquired," Obsidian said on his comlink.

"Excellent," Strika said on the other side. "Report back to camp at once."

* * *

Back at the Misty Palms Inn, Wheeljack was busy deflecting Sideways' sais with his swords when Sideways suddenly clashed his swords away from his body, giving him an opening to kick him in the face. Wheeljack fell to the ground as Sideways flipped backwards, landing on his feet, when Wheeljack suddenly got out his shoulder cannon, firing it at Sideways. However, Sideways avoided the missile with ease before tossing one of his sais at Wheeljack, who slashed it away with one of his swords, only to see Sideways running up to him. He easily deflected his sai, only for him to quickly pick up his other sai and resume the clash.

While that was going on, Mako was busy dodging Ming-Hua's water arms while Ghazan and The Fallen sent multiple projectiles Bolin and Knock Out's way. Bolin easily blocked them with his arm while Knock Out used his staff to deflect them. Mako then sent a fire blast at Ming-Hua, only for her to block it and send Mako to the ground with one of her water arms. He quickly regained his footing and ducked to avoid another attack before throwing fire up to block yet another before jumping off the roof he was on to avoid Ming-Hua slamming her tentacle at it. She then began to persue him all while Bolin and Knock Out kept deflecting the projectiles from Ghazan's lavabending and The Fallen's telekinesis.

"I can't beat these guys!" Bolin said to his brother. "It's like I'm giving them ammo! Want to trade?" As he was saying this, Mako ran up a wall and jumped off of it to dodge Ming-Hua's water arm. He then chopped the arm off with fire and landed on his feet. He tried to punch more fire at her but then a water arm came in and encased his arm in ice before Ming-Hua pushed him against the wall behind him. She then brought her face close to him, giving a sinister smile before tossing him through a door. Bolin and Knock Out were about to come to his aid when The Fallen suddenly teleported above them and fell to the ground, plunging his staff down and creating a telekinetic blast that sent both Bolin and Knock Out through one of the walls. Hearing the blast, Wheeljack dodged Sideways' sais before punching him through the wall to one of the rooms. The Fallen was about to teleport where Dinobot was, only for Wheeljack to tackle him, punching him in the face only for The Fallen to grab one of his hands and punch him back, getting him off of him.

"Ghazan, get Rodimus before he escapes!" he commanded. Ghazan then quickly ran off before Wheeljack fired his missile launcher at The Fallen, only for him to swipe his hand, causing the missile to vear away from him and destroy one of the buildings. Wheeljack then got out his swords and charged at The Fallen, but he quickly got out his staff and knocked one of the swords off of Wheeljack's hands. He then tried to slash him with his other sword, only for The Fallen to kick his face and grab it with his foot before forcing him to the ground head first, which knocked him out.

Meanwhile, Dinobot, still carrying Asami and Rodimus, was still running away from the Misty Palms Inn, when suddenly, an earth slab formed in front of him. He tried to turn around, only for more slabs to come in, completely surrounding them.

* * *

"No," Rodimus pleeded with Unicron. "There has to be another way we can settle this."

"There is none," Unicron stated. "All you can do is pray my followers deal with you before I am forced to come to this world."

"Followers?" Rodimus asked before putting together what he said. "Zaheer. It all makes sense now."

"Yes," Unicron replied. "The human known as Xai Bau had formed the Red Lotus after visions of myself."

"The Red Lotus?" Rodimus asked before shaking it off. "It doesn't matter now."

"No," Unicron responded. "What matters is that my will be carried out."

"I won't let you kill Korra Unicron!" Rodimus shouted. "I'll tear you apart if I find one scratch on her!"

"Rest assured disciple of Primus, you will see her again soon enough," Unicron stated.

"What do you mean?" Rodimus asked, only for Unicron to begin dematerializing. "Unicron!"

* * *

When Rodimus finally awakened, he found himself chained up against a wall. Seeing the predicament he was in, he furiously yelled out.

"Unicron!" he shouted. "You tricked me!" Then, by the corner of his optic, he saw Korra, strapped against what appeared to be a mechanical dolly, Asami with her hands handcuffed above her head and Dinobot also chained against the wall.

"R-Rodimus?" Korra weakly asked.

"Korra!" Rodimus responded. "Thank the Allspark you're alive! Where's Zaheer?"

"Zaheer didn't capture us," Asami explained. "The Earth Queen's forces did."

"What?" Rodimus asked, shocked. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, some camp by the desert?" Asami answered. "They're taking us back to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

While that was going on, the others all came up to the Misty Palms Inn, only to look in horror as it was in ruins and everyone was missing.

"No..." was all Arcee could say.

* * *

Back at the cave the Red Lotus was hiding in, The Fallen was not enthused upon seeing that the Avatar was gone.

"What happened!?" he asked.

"Something ambushed us," Thrust answered, a small look of fear in his optics. "It was unlike any Cybertronian I've ever seen." The Fallen's response was to telekinetically toss him against the wall before approaching Zaheer and P'li.

"It bore the symbol of the Earth Kingdom," Zaheer stated.

"And it appeared to transform by breaking apart and reformatting," P'li added.

"So the Earth Queen now has the Avatar?" The Fallen asked.

"It would appear so," Zaheer answered. "But what happened at the Misty Palms Inn?"

"The Earth Queen's army snatched up the Avatar before I could," Ghazan answered before he and Ming-Hua grabbed the unconscious bodies of Mako and Bolin and The Fallen telekinetically brought the stasis locked Knock Out and Wheeljack before shoving the four of them to the ground.

"But we figured you could find a use for these four," Sideways explained as Zaheer and P'li looked down at the bodies.

"Load them in the truck," Zaheer commanded. "We're taking a trip to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	11. Long Live the Queen

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 11: Long Live the Queen

* * *

Night fell upon the camp where the Earth Kingdom had Korra, Rodimus, Asami and Dinobot had been held and they were being forced into an Airship, Korra still on the mechanical dolly, Rodimus and Dinobot in stasis cuffs and Asami in chains.

"You have to let me out!" Korra shouted. "The Earth Queen is in danger from a group of terrorists calling themselves the Red Lotus!" No one would listen however as the captain of the airship walked inside and had the hatch closed while Strika had sent a transmission back to Shockwave.

"Strika to Shockwave, the Avatar and some of her collegues are on their way to Ba Sing Se," she reported. "Obsidian and I will arrive soon." With that, she shut off her comlink while the airship began taking off.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Inside the airship, an airman was chaining Korra to the wall while the other three could only watch. Then the airman grabbed Asami's chains and tied her to a bar on the floor.

"Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way?" she asked as she kneeled to the ground. "It's going to be so uncomfortable."

"Sorry ma'am," the airman responded as he looped the chain around the bar. "I'm under orders."

"Can't you just chain me to that railing?" Asami asked as she motioned to a railing on the wall behind her. "I mean, where am I gonna go? Please?"

"Well, as long as you're chained up, I guess it doesn't make a difference," the airman replied as he chained Asami to the railing.

"Thank you sir," Asami responded.

"Can I have some water?" Korra asked.

"No water," the airman answered. "No water. We're also not gonna bring you any rocks or fire, so don't ask. I guess there's air, but there's nothing we can do about that. We're not opening your compartment until we reach Ba Sing Se." With that, he turned to leave the room.

"I hoped Mako and Bolin would have shown up with Wheeljack and Knock Out to save us by now," Rodimus stated.

"I wonder if they're okay," Korra added.

"Doubtful," Dinobot growled, earning him a glare from the others.

* * *

While that was going on, a semi truck was driving through the desert road with Sideways in his motorcycle mode driving beside it and P'li driving on him and Thrust flying above them using his cloaking field. Inside the semi truck, Zaheer was driving and The Fallen was in the trailer while Mako and Bolin were tied together on the floor in the trailer, Wheeljack and Knock Out were in stasis cuffs and Ming-Hua and Ghazan were seated on a bench in front of Mako and Bolin.

"If you even think for a nano second that holding us hostage will give you some leverage to use against the Avatar, guess again," Wheeljack stated with venom in his voice.

"Can't we just enjoy our time together in SILENCE?" Ming-Hua acidly asked.

"And why did you need Korra alive back in Zaofu?" Mako asked. "You had her paralyzed, why didn't you just take her out when you had the chance?"

"All you need to know is that the world is about to change, for the better," Ghazan answered.

"So you guys were, like, locked up for fifteen years, huh?" Bolin asked. "That must have been, like, crazy boring."

"Actually, it was only thirteen years, but it felt like thirty," Ghazan corrected.

"I mean, what did you do with all that time?" Bolin asked as Knock Out groaned dejectedly. "Did you sing songs, work on crafts?"

"Not a lot of craft supplies in a volcanic prison cell," Ming-Hua icily answered.

"And I must have renamed the constellations about a thousand times," Ghazan added. "When it rained, that was a big event."

"Oh, I would've killed for some rain," Ming-Hua replied. "Mostly I just made up stories about the guards. Who was having trouble with his girlfriend? Which one secretly wished he'd become a pastry chef?"

"Ooh, okay, that sounds like fun. Let me try that on you guys," Bolin suggested, prompting Knock Out to start bashing his head against the wall while Bolin glanced at Ghazan. "You were raised by an older sister, your mustache grew in when you were ten, and I'm sensing-just sensing-an unspoken attraction between you two." Hearing the last one caused Ghazan and Ming-Hua to look at each other awkwardly before the waterbender gave the lavabender a sulking look and turned away, surprising Ghazan.

"Two out of three," Ghazan said as he gave Bolin a smug smile. "Not bad."

"Bolin, will you stop making FRIENDS with the bad guys?" Mako asked in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry," Bolin responded.

"Ghazan, gag those four," Zaheer ordered as the truck, Sideways and Thrust began to approach the Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. "We're almost there."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Earth Kingdom airship continued to fly over the Si Wong Desert as Korra struggled against her confinement with all of her might, but it was no use.

"Don't bother," Dinobot said. "Those locks are made of cybertronium. Even you can't break a metal that strong."

"I didn't ask for your advice chopper-face," Korra dejectedly responded, much to Dinobot's annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if I was still with the Predacons, I would have already made my move," Dinobot stated.

"You think I'm gonna believe you after you nearly killed my father?" Korra asked angrily.

"That was in the past," Dinobot argued.

"He's right Korra," Rodimus added. "We can't let a few mistakes cloud our judgement, nor can we keep our minds in the past." Taking Rodimus' words in, Korra simply sighed and looked down.

"Right now we must focus on getting out of this prison," Dinobot stated.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Asami responded. "These airships that Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built." Putting her plan into motion, Asami planted both feet against the wall and pushed against it. Soon, the bar on the wall broke off and Asami jumped over it so her hands were in front of her.

"Now, that's just shoddy workmanship," she said as she glanced at the railing in her hands before walking up to Korra's dolly. "There's no way I can get these locks off. I need the keys." It was then that she looked down at the floor and noticed something. Using the railing as a lever, Asami forced the tile from the floor, looking down at the pipes and light below.

"Give me five minutes, then start yelling for help," she said to Korra before crawling into the vents under the floor.

* * *

Back at Ba Sing Se, the Earth Queen was sitting on her throne as a projection of Shockwave's optic was shown before her.

"When is the Avatar scheduled for delivery?" Hou-Ting asked.

"I have just recieved word from Strika," Shockwave answered. "The airship has left Fort Basco and will arrive in a few hours."

"Excellent," Hou-Ting replied as she laced her fingers together. "Bring her to me as soon as it lands."

"Of course," Shockwave responded. "First however, a group of bounty hunters have arrived claiming to have captured four of the Avatar's accomplices. They wish to present them to you personally."

"You know I don't meet with bounty hunters!" Hou-Ting angrily said.

"It would be logical to do so Hou-Ting," Shockwave stated. "They have information that might interest you about the location of your stolen airbenders."

"Really?" Hou-Ting asked before smiling in amusement. "Fine, send them in." As the projection faded away, the doors opened, revealing Zaheer, The Fallen and the rest of the Red Lotus walking in with Mako and Bolin bound and gagged and Wheeljack and Knock Out in stasis cuffs and wearing a mask that covered their mouths.

"Ah, yes," Hou-Ting said as the four of them were shoved to the ground in front of the throne. "I remember THESE four. We'll find an acceptable home for you in prison with the rest of the dissidents. Now, I'm told you have some information for me. I hope this isn't just some ruse to try to increase your bounty."

"We don't want any bounty Your Majesty," Zaheer responded. "You can consider these two a thank you gift for simply taking the time to talk to us."

"How very manganimous," Hou-Ting replied, a little suspicious. "So, where are my airbenders?"

"You'll know, in due time," The Fallen answered. "Once you hand over the Avatar, you may have your airbenders."

"Who told you that we have the Avatar!?" Hou-Ting asked.

"That is not important," Thrust answered. "What is important is that if we found out, others will. Now that would put you in quite a difficult position, wouldn't it?"

"Is that so?" Hou-Ting asked, patronizing them.

"Your Majesty, imprisoning the Avatar will cause the other nations to turn against you and demand her freedom," Zaheer answered. "Before long, you'll be in the midst of a sticky international incident. But if you let us take her today, no one need ever know she was here, and you can get your airbenders back without interference. We both win."

"And what do you plan to do with the Avatar should I see fit to grant your request?" Hou-Ting asked.

"All you need to know is that she won't be a bother to you again," Sideways answered, to which Mako and Bolin looked at each other worriedly. "We can assure you of that." Thinking this over, the queen tapped her long finger nails on the arm of her throne before sitting up straight with a smile.

"I find these terms agreeable," she said. "Gun, escort them to the antechamber until the Avatar's arrival." Hearing this, Gun immediately escorted the Red Lotus out of the throne room.

"Send these four to the dungeon," Hou-Ting added before two Dai Li agents stepped forth and bended the floor under Mako, Bolin, Wheeljack and Knock Out, opening a trap door and causing them to fall through.

As the Red Lotus walked out of the throne room, P'li couldn't help but notice an Eradicon walking down one of the hallways. Shocked and curious, she planned out a way to follow one without Gun or the Earth Queen on her back.

* * *

Back above the Si Wong Desert, the airman stood guard outside Korra's cell, when suddenly she began shouting.

"Guard!" she yelled, alarming the airman as he opened the viewing slot into the cell. "Get in here! Something happened to my friend! She needs help!"

"Where is she?" the airman asked, when suddenly, from behind him, Asami shoved him roughly against the door, knocking him out before she grabbed his keys. After freeing herself, she opened the door and twirled the keys around in her finger before approaching Korra and freeing her from her bonds. Once she was free, Korra changed into her techno-organic form and used her sword to slice the stasis cuffs off of Rodimus and Dinobot.

"Nice work," she said to Asami. "Now let's take control of this ship." The four of them then ran out of the cell, only to find two Eradicons at the end of the hall. One of them shouted something in Cybertronian before they transformed their arms into cannons. Without Rodimus' crossbow or Asami's armor, Korra resorted in throwing her sword at one of them, causing it to step in the way of the other's line of fire as it fired its cannon at its fellow Eradicon. Korra then got out a massive shield and ran to them with the others close behind. Korra deflected the laser blasts before bashing the other Eradicon and slicing it in half with her fire sword. Dinobot then lead the charge and transformed into his raptor mode before ramming the door to the cockpit down. The co-pilot rushed to him, only for Dinobot to kick him to the steering wheel, inadvertedly damaging it and causing the airship to loose control.

"Mayday, mayday!" the captain shouted into the radio. "The Avatar has escaped! We're going down in Quadrant Four of the Si Wong Desert!" The co-pilot then made another dash towards the group, only for Dinobot to bash him with his tail and send him flying into the captain, which then damaged the radio.

"I think you might have been a little overaggressive," Asami said as she walked to the steering wheel. "The controls are busted. Also, you broke the radio."

"Nice going lizard breath," Korra dejectedly said.

"It isn't my fault this airship is a flying scrap heep!" Dinobot argued.

"Can we argue about this after we brace for impact!?" Rodimus shouted before the airship crashed into a sand dune, emitting a large dust cloud. Once the cloud disappeared, the hatch opened up before Korra, Asami, Rodimus and Dinobot emerged from it, Korra out of her techno-organic mode. The four of them looked out into the desert to try and find out where they were.

"Well, they say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing," Asami stated.

"Given our location, I would not say any landing," Dinobot responded.

"Well Asami, you're the engineer, what do you think?" Rodimus asked. "Think she can fly again?"

"It doesn't look good," Asami answered as she analyzed the ship's busted propellers and while the airman, the co-pilot and another man climbed out of the hatch. "I mean even if Korra metalbended the propellers back into shape, we'd have to dig this whole thing out of the sand."

"And we can't just drive out of here," Rodimus added, getting the elephant out of the room while Korra noticed the crew emerging from the hatch. "My tires aren't built for the sand and the heat could fry mine and Dinobot's circuits."

"We'll figure something out," Korra reassured before she turned to the crew. "Is everyone alright?"

"Like you care," the airman, who had a hand on his head, answered.

"What the hell happened?" the third man asked.

"She said her friend needed help, then they knocked me out!" the airman, pointing his finger accusingly at Korra, answered.

"We couldn't let you take us to the Earth Queen as captives," Rodimus argued. "There are dangerous forces at the work that you don't know anything about."

"More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?" the third man worriedly asked.

"MUCH more," Rodimus answered as the captain climbed out of the hatch.

"Don't worry, Kong," he said to the third man as he walked to his crew. "I radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Someone will be here soon to rescue us."

"We're not waiting around for that," Korra responded. "We need to get out of here now."

"If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running," Asami suggested.

"Not likely," Kong replied. "I just tunneled out of the engine room, it's like a sandbox in there."

"This ship isn't going anywhere, and neither are you," the captain said. "You're our prisoners, and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen." Suddenly, Dinobot advanced towards the captain, growling.

"If you wish to stay here and roast in the heat, then fine," he snarled. "But we are leaving, and you are not going to stop us. You are welcome to try though, if you have a death wish."

"Wait, did something metal just come out of the sand?" Asami suddenly asked, her hand on her forehead to shield out the Sun's rays as a large, metal worm like object moved in the sand.

"It's probably just a mirage," the captain answered. "The desert will play tricks on you." That was debunked however when a mechanical roar was heard in the direction the object was.

"That's not a mirage," Rodimus stated.

"I heard that since all the spirits came back, this desert has been haunted by them," Kong said.

"Do you want to help us get this ship up and running, or do you wanna wait around and meet that thing?" Korra asked.

"We wanna fix the ship," Kong answered. "Right Cap?"

"Hm, let's get to work," the captain answered.

"Everybody, stand back!" Korra ordered the airmen stood behind Korra and she bended a strong gust of air at the sand.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ba Sing Se, an Earth Kingdom guard in a corridor of a prison cell had his baton outstretched, letting it roll across each cell and smacking against Bolin's head as he leaned against the bars in his and his brother's cell.

"We have to find a way out of here before Zaheer and The Fallen get their hands on Korra," Mako said when a mirror from the next door cell came out, showing a man with white hair.

"Take me with you," the prisoner pleeded. "I haven't seen my wife and five kids in four years."

"Four years?" Bolin asked.

"The first few months were great," the prisoner answered. "I could finally get some sleep. But now I really miss them."

"Listen, Bolin, this is up to you," Mako said to his brother. "I know you can metalbend."

"You can metalbend?" the prisoner asked as he popped out his mirror to their cell again.

"No," Bolin answered.

"Yes, you can," Wheeljack said from the cell across from the brothers, which Knock Out was in as well. "I believe in you."

"I believe in you too Bolin!" the prisoner said.

"I appreciate that, Wheeljack and fellow...prisoner man, but I've been trying and trying and trying, and I've never been able to do it!" Bolin responded. "Not even a little."

"You've always had the ability deep down," Mako reassured. "You just haven't had the right motivation. But this is your time. Get us out of here to save Korra. You can do it!"

"Bolin! Bolin!" Wheeljack started chanting, causing the other prisoners (except Knock Out, despite Wheeljack knocking him upside the head to have him do so) to follow suite. "Bolin! Bolin! Bolin! Bolin!"

"You're right," Bolin said, touched. "Okay. Here I go. Metalbending!" He then shoved both hands forward, making a strained battle cry, but nothing happened, despite his attempts.

"I can't metalbend," he somberly said, causing the prisoners to groan in dispair.

"That went about as well as I thought it would," Knock Out remarked, earning him a slap upside his head by Wheeljack.

* * *

While that was going on, Lin was driving through the dirt road on Prowl's motorcycle mode when something in the sky caught her eye. A red flare shooting upwards. This caused her to stop and for Prowl to transform.

"That's an Autobot emergancy flare," Lin said with concern.

"Then let's move," Prowl responded before transforming. Lin then got back on before driving towards the flare's origins and seeing Arcee atop a cliff waving her hands to them so they could see her along with Blaster, Rattrap, Cheetor and Naga. But what caught Lin's eyes was who WASN'T there.

"Where are the others?" she asked herself before activating a comlink. "Primal, you read me?"

"Yes, we copy," Optimus Primal answered on the other side.

"Meet me at the Misty Palms Oasis," Lin responded.

* * *

Back at the airship, the repairs were going quite good as the ship was out of the sand and looking worth of flying once more. Korra, who had finished airbending the sand out of the engine room, was walking down a hallway when she heard something.

"Destiny has one great test in store for us all," Dinobot's voice said. Curious, Korra walked towards where the voice was coming from to see Dinobot standing in one of the hallways, staring at his reflection on the wall.

"Has mine already come?" he continued. "And have I failed it? Perhaps a deed once done truely cannot be undone."

"But perhaps it can be mitigated," Korra finished, gaining Dinobot's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Dinobot asked.

"I was on my way to tell Asami that the engine room's clean when I heard you," Korra answered. "Look, I'm sorry I made so much tension between us. I just couldn't let go what happened back at the South Pole, but you and Rodimus were right. That's all in the past now."

"No, you were right to be angry at me, and to distrust me," Dinobot responded. "If it makes you feel any better, your father is a masterful warrior, and I was honored to battle alongside him against the Northern Water Tribe." Hearing that, Korra smiled slightly at what he said.

"Let's just try and start things over," Korra suggested.

"Very well," Dinobot responded before he and Korra walked towards the back of the ship.

Meanwhile, Asami was busy welding at the back of the airship before the door leading to the ship opened and Dinobot and Korra walked out.

"How's it looking in there?" Asami asked as she pulled up her welder's mask.

"I just airbent all the sand out of the engine room," Korra answered. "I think it's clean. How's it going out here?"

"Well, she's still pretty banged up, but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert," Asami answered. "Go and tell Kong to see if he can get the engine started."

Once everyone was outside except Kong, they watched as the engine started and the propellers began to rotate and everyone watched with glee.

"Alright!" the airman said as he raised both arms up, only for the ground to suddenly rumble and shake. Then, a massive, mechanical worm with a circular mouth that had rotating teeth and five smaller but still huge tentacles on its body, bursted out of the sand and tore through the airship, breaking it in two, while the others were on the ground, terrified, specifically Rodimus. They quickly began running away from the metal beast before the worm dug back underground, creating a crater as the remains of the ship went down with it.

"That's not a spirit, that's a Dweller!" Rodimus stated as the dust settled, revealing Kong on the driver's seat, petrified.

"What is a Dweller doing on this planet!?" Dinobot asked.

"What are we gonna do?" the airman asked, panicking. "All of our supplies were on the ship. We've got no food, no water."

"Easy Arik," the captain responded. "Another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours."

"We might not have a few hours," Asami stated.

"She's right, if that Dweller doesn't kill us then the heat will," Rodimus added.

"How far are we from the edge of the desert?" Korra asked.

"Too far to walk if that's what you're thinking," the captain answered.

"We can't just wait around for that thing to pick us off one by one!" Arik argued.

"You'll do as you're told, airman," the captain retaliated. "Now get a hold of yourself!"

"Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here," Asami suggested as she looked at the scattered debris.

"You wanna make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?" the captain dryly remarked.

"No, but we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sand-sailer," Asami answered. "Like the sandbenders use to get around. All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to."

"It's worth a try," Korra said.

"Gather every piece of metal you can find," the captain ordered his crew. "We'll give that oversized junk pile a run for his money yet."

* * *

While that was going on, P'li quietly left the antechamber and waited for an Eradicon to pass by. Once she saw one, she quietly followed from behind before the doors in front of it opened and it walked inside. P'li quickly dashed through the door before it closed and quickly hid. Once she got a good look, she saw multiple Eradicons being produced on a factory line by familiar looking robot arms, and the looks of the Eradicons looked similar to blueprints she saw long ago from...

"Shockwave," she silently said before suddenly, six Eradicons formed around her, guns pointed at her. She then inhaled, ready to blast them, when...

"Don't shoot her," an all too familiar voice said from the large supercomputer in the middle of the room. "Not yet." P'li then looked at it as Shockwave's glowing optic displayed from the monitor.

"P'li," Shockwave said. "I must admit, I was not expecting you to be here in the Earth Kingdom, nor your new band of rogues."

"I could say the same for you cyclops," P'li responded, a hint of venom in her voice. "Now what? You're going to try to kill me with these new toys you made? You're finally going to get your revenge on me?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Shockwave answered, causing P'li's eyes to widen slightly in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Red Lotus was waiting in the antechamber when Zaheer noticed a Dai Li agent scurrying past the doorway, gaining his attention.

"Looks like he's in a hurry," Zaheer said. "Wait here." He then exited the antechamber and quietly ran in the direction the agent was walking as he opened the doors to the throne room. Using his airbending, Zaheer jumped on the walls to go through the door right before it closed, landing on the rafters of the throne room as the agent bowed before the queen.

"Your Majesty, we recieved a distress signal from the airship carrying the prisoners," the agent said to a displeased Hou-Ting while Zaheer listened from above. "We believe the ship crashed in the Si Wong Desert and the Avatar may have escaped."

"This is outrageous!" Hou-Ting shouted. "Send another airship to retrieve the Avatar immediately."

"It's already on its way Your Majesty," the agent responded.

* * *

"If you think I'm going down that path again Shockwave, guess again," P'li sneered.

"I know that you would never become my assassin again, but that is not what I want," Shockwave stated. "I noticed that you have allied yourself with Megatronus Prime himself. A legend amongst the Decepticons. The one that inspired Megatron to-"

"Get to the point," P'li interrupted.

"I have no intentions on serving the Earth Queen," Shockwave continued. "I merely needed a place to cary out my experiments safely. Now, the most logical choice is to ally with what you call 'The Red Lotus,' and grant you my Eradicon army." P'li then looked to the side, thinking this over, when a voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Plotting against Her Majesty is high treason," a Dai Li agent said as P'li turned to see five agents standing in front of the doorway. "Punishable by death." The leader then shot a rock glove her way, only for P'li to send a blast that blew it to bits and another one that the leader foolishly tried to block, only to get blown to pieces. Suddenly, the door behind them shut and Eradicons formed behind the four remaining agents, grabbing them as the supercomputer's monitor shut off and one of five similar looking bodies that resembled Shockwave turned on, this body being one with trapezoid horns and a yellow optic, walked towards them, causing them to cower in fear.

* * *

"What are we going to do now!?" Ming-Hua whispered fiercely to Zhaeer.

"Thrust, can you track her down?" Ghazan suggested.

"There's no way I can make it to her before the Queen does," Thrust answered.

"You really thing they'll be lucky to capture her twice?" Sideways asked. "She'll be long gone before they arrive."

"It doesn't matter anymore," The Fallen responded. "We're through chasing her. It is now time for her to come to us. It is time for the world to know who we truly are. No more disguises. No more hiding in the shadows. No more mercy."

* * *

The throne room doors were then suddenly opened by a kick from The Fallen as he and Zaheer entered the room.

"What is this riffraff doing in my throne room unannounced?" Hou-Ting asked as she stood from her throne.

"Apologies Your Majesty," The Fallen responded as he bowed apologetically. "But I couldn't help overhearing that the Avatar won't be joining us today."

"The Avatar is still in my custody," Hou-Ting replied. lying of course. "However, eavesdropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell right next to those boys you brought it. Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the airbenders are right now!"

"You are in no position to make empty threats," The Fallen responded.

"I will not bear any words with bounty hunters!" Hou-Ting shouted as six Dai Li agents surrounded both Zaheer and The Fallen. "Seize these hoodlums and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown!" However, The Fallen then raised his arms upward slowly, causing the pillars around them to crack and for the Dai Li agents to levitate upward, much to their shock. Then The Fallen began to float upwards, glaring down at Hou-Ting before bringing his fingers in one hand together, causing a pillar to break off and crush one of the agents to death. Two of the agents then tried launching their chains at him, only for him to turn his head to them and redirect the chains through their foreheads, killing them. He then pulled another towards him and stabbing him with his staff before sending the last two to the ground head first, breaking their necks. As he lowered back to the ground, Gun made a frightened squeal and ran off while the queen was hiding behind her throne.

"Gun! Get back here and lay down your life for your Queen you coward!" she ordered, only to see The Fallen and Zaheer advancing to her. She then walked out of the protection of her throne to confront the two of them.

"You wouldn't dare attack a queen!" she furiously shouted, only for Zaheer to airbend himself to the top of the throne.

"Maybe I forgot to mention something to you," Zaheer responded as he got in a bending stance. "I don't believe in queens." He then moved his arms around, causing the air to leave Hou-Ting's lungs, much to her shock as she clutched her chest, trying to breath only for Zaheer to airbend a vortex around her head to prevent her from breathing, causing her to fall to her knees.

"You think freedom is something that you can give or take on a whim," Zaheer said as the queen's bloodshot eyes trembled. "But to your people, freedom is just as essential as...air. And without it, there is no life. There is only...darkness." With that, he airbended the sphere out of the queen's head as she desperately tried to breath, only for her to collapse on the ground, dead.

* * *

While that was going on, P'li observed the bodies of the four Dai Li agents before looking up to Shockwave in his new body.

"Have you considered my offer?" Shockwave asked. P'li then looked down in thought before she closed her eyes, not looking back up to the Decepticon scientist.

"Alright, I'll talk with the others," she said. "But only because of the advantages we'd gain with the Eradicons. And let me warn you Shockwave, if you so much as look at Zaheer the wrong way, I will track you down, I will find you, and I'll make sure to make you suffer before I kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"As the humans would say, crystal," Shockwave answered, unintimidated.

* * *

Elsewhere, at Ba Sing Se's communications tower, an engineer manned a desk in the control room, when Zaheer, P'li, Ming-Hua and Ghazan stepped inside, gaining the engineer's attention.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" he said.

"No need for alarm," Zaheer calmly responded as he stepped forward. "I just need to make an announcement to the entire city. How do I do that?"

"Who do you think you are?" the engineer asked, only for Ming-Hua to rush forward and hold the man up by his collar with her water arm.

"He's the man who just took down the Earth Queen," she answered. "You wanna be next!?"

"Ming-Hua, please," Zaheer said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "We're here to help citizens like him, not hurt them. Now, can you help me?" The engineer nodded out of fear before Ming-Hua tossed him into the chair at the control desk. He then turned the dial on the machine in front of him and ducked under the microphone, allowing Zaheer to sit down.

"Attention citizens of Ba Sing Se," Zaheer said, his voice being heard throughout the entire city. "I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down at the hands of revolutionaries, including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name, because my identity's not important. I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time for you to find your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on, you are free! I deliver Ba Sing Se back into the hands of the people!"

* * *

While Zaheer's speech was being heard, The Fallen stood in front of the wall separating the Upper Ring from the Middle Ring, and slowly raised his hands upward, causing cracks to form. Soon, a section of the wall broke off and floated upward, allowing the cheering citizens to run through. While this was going on, The Fallen was unaware that Sixshot was standing atop a building, watching him.

* * *

Back at the prison, the prisoners were busy celebrating and cheering while Mako tried to firebend the bars in his cell with two fingers.

"We have to get out of here guys," Wheeljack said. "Zaheer came here to take out the Earth Queen and now Korra is next!"

"You know that guy?" the prisoner in the cell Mako and Bolin's were beside. "He's my hero!"

"Shut up!" Mako responded in a frustrated manner before turning back to Bolin. "You have to metalbend us out of here. Come on, I know you can do it! This is your time!"

"You said before was my time," Bolin responded.

"Come on Bolin, we can't just sit on our bumpers and let those maniacs get to Korra!" Knock Out suddenly said, shocking Wheeljack, Mako and especially Bolin. "For once, I believe in you!" Taking Knock Out's words, Bolin then stood up and closed his eyes, waving his arms around and thrusting them at the bars. Suddenly, all the doors opened. That is except for the theirs' and the Autobots'.

"Did you see that!?" Bolin asked as the prisoners cheered and ran out of their cells. "I did it! I mean, not for us, but I metalbent all the other cells open!"

"I don't think that was you," Mako responded in an annoyed manner, his hand on his face. Then, Zaheer and two Eradicons came up to their cells. Mako tried to send a stream of fire at Zaheer, only for him to avoid it and airbend Mako onto the bed while the Eradicons sent two stun blasts to Wheeljack and Knock Out that knocked them out.

"Listen to me," Zaheer said to the brothers. "I'm going to set you free, but I want to talk to you first. I have a message that I need you to take to Korra." All of a sudden, an explosion was heard and everyone turned to see Sixshot, the Combaticons and Astrotrain approaching them.

"I believe we can be of some use for that," Sixshot said.

* * *

Back at the desert, everyone was putting the finishing touches on their sand sailer as Arik was welding the runners with a blow torch.

"She ain't pretty, but I think she'll do the job," Asami said, only for Korra to notice that the Dweller was advancing to them.

"No time for a test drive," she said. "Let's move!" Everyone then quickly boarded the sailer before Korra airbended at the sails while Asami held onto the steering paddle as they were propelled forward. It was able to said fast, but the Dweller was still close behind as it emerged from the sand and tried to devour them, but it missed. It then sent one of its tentacles towards them, but Korra quickly turned into her techno-organic mode and sliced it off with her sword. The beast howled in pain as it dug back under ground.

"I think he's gone," Arik said. "We did it!" Unfortunately that was not the case, as the Dweller lept at the sailer, causing it to fly into its cavity. However, Korra firebended at the creature's throat, causing the sailer to rush out of the mouth and causing the Dweller to fall into the sand, the tsunami of sand propelling them to the Misty Palms Oasis. The sailer then stopped in front of a group of sandbenders before the mast broke, causing it and the sail to fall.

"You wanna buy a slightly used sand sailer?" Asami asked, humoring the sandbenders as everyone disembarked from the vehicle.

"Thanks Asami," the captain said. "You've got a good head on your shoulders."

"I'm sorry for getting us stranded out there," Korra said. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You know, whatever the conflict between you and the Queen is, I'm sure it's above my pay grade," the captain responded as he extended one of his hands, which turned out to be a hook, to Korra, which she shook. "You got a tough job. Good luck Avatar." He then gave a salute and turned to his crew.

"Captain, have we been in the desert too long or is that really a dragon over there?" Arik asked, causing everyone to turn to see Zuko's dragon eyeing a pair of camels tied to a tree.

"Ugh, let's go get a drink," the captain responded before he and his crew walked off. Suddenly, the sound of a dog grunting could be heard and Naga suddenly came in and tackled Korra.

"Ah! Easy girl," Korra said as Naga licked her face, to which Korra laughed at. "Did you think I wasn't coming back for you?" Afterward, Korra, Rodimus, Dinobot and Asami all entered a tavern, which revealed Tonroq, Optimus Primal, Zuko, Drift, Lin and Prowl seated on a table in the back.

"What are you all doing here?" Korra asked.

"Korra, you're safe," Tonraq responded as he stood up to give her daughter a hug.

"Yeah, we made it out of the desert, thanks to Asami," Korra replied before walking to Zuko, who stood up to greet her.

"Do you remember Lord Zuko?" Tonraq asked.

"I met you when you were a very young girl," Zuko said to Korra. "It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

"It's good to see you Lord Zuko," Korra replied.

"Did you find Wheeljack, Mako, Bolin and Knock Out?" Asami asked Lin.

"Some people at the inn saw them get captured by Zaheer and The Fallen's crew," Lin answered. "We don't know where they are."

"Then we have to find them quickly and stop Zaheer and The Fallen," Optimus Primal said.

"They're not the only problem," Rodimus said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"Korra, I don't want you to think this is your fault," Rodimus answered, having trouble putting his words together. "When I was in the Spirit World, I found out that Harmonic Conbergence, as well as Korra opening the portals...have awakend Unicron." Hearing that massive bombshell caused everyone except Asami and Korra to gasp out in shock while Korra's eyes suddenly widened, seeing images of the cybernetic planet devouring the planet of the five faced lifeforms.

"He must not win..." a voice in Korra's mind said as she pieced together the puzzle and gasped audibly. Not only was this thing Cybertron's equivalent to Vaatu, not only was he destroying innocent worlds, but all of this she felt was on her hands. As she wondered how this could get worse, ther adio in the tavern suddenly came to life.

"Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end," a radio broadcaster said, causing Rodimus' optics to widen. "Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace."

"By Primus...the Red Lotus," Rodimus said.

"What's that?" Tonraq asked.

"The name of the group that tried to kidnap Korra and is now working with The Fallen and Unicron," Rodimus answered. "I fear that all of this is just the beginning."

"Of what?" Drift asked.

"Chaos..." Rodimus answered.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	12. The Ultimatum

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 12: The Ultimatum

* * *

Ba Sing Se. A once glorious and powerful city was now engulfed in flames. Rioters in the Upper Ring set buildings on fire and stole what they could. As Mako, Bolin, Wheeljack and Knock Out exited the palace, it was clear to them that everything was going to Hell.

"I can't believe it," Mako said. "The Upper Ring is in chaos!" As he spoke, a trio of rioters confronted a royal guard who was armed with a spear.

"Don't try to stop us!" one of the rioters said. "We're taking back what's ours."

"Stop you?" the guard asked as he took off his headpiece. "I'm gonna join you! I know where the good stuff is!" He then ran inside the palace, the rioters following him.

"Should we do something?" Bolin asked.

"This isn't our fight," Wheeljack answered. "We have to deliver Zaheer's message to Korra immediately."

"Right, okay, find Korra, deliver message," Bolin replied. "Yeah, this should be easy. We just gotta get out of the city and get to the desert, then somehow find her in the vast, expansive wasteland that goes on for thousands...and thousands of miles...this isn't gonna be easy." As he was talking, Wheeljack looked upward at an airborne airship.

"We need an airship," he said as he ran towards a row of airships, Mako, Bolin and Knock Out following. Once they were inside, they noticed that rioters were currently tinkering with the parts.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please?" Mako asked, gaining the rioters' attention. "I'm with the New Iacon Elite Guard, and I need to commandeer this airship to help the Avatar." However, the rioters immediately went back to raiding the ship, much to Mako's dismay.

"Let me give it a shot," Bolin said. "Hey, the Queen's gold is on the third floor of the palace! Second door on the right!" That got their attention as the rioters immediately ran out of the ship.

"You just gotta know how to talk to them, bro," Bolin said to his brother before the four of them ran to the controls.

"They took everything!" Mako said in afrustrated tone. "I mean, who rips out a transmission radio?"

"None of that matters unless we can get this thing flying," Wheeljack stated as he sat down on the pilot's chair.

"And you know how to fly this thing?" Mako asked.

"No, but I'm the only one who's a pilot here," Wheeljack answered. "You have a better idea?"

"An airship and the Jackhammer are two entirely different things Wheeljack," Knock Out argued.

"Come on Knock Out, how hard can it be?" Wheeljack asked, only to survay the controls and realize Knock Out was right. "Oh boy..." Without much thinking, he pushes a lever forward, causing the airship to barrel down and scrape along the ground as the rioters panicked and ran away from it.

"Up! **UP!**" Knock Out shouted.

"I'm trying!" Wheeljack shouted back as he kept pushing buttons and levers, none of which got the airship flying. Finally one button caused the airship to begin to pull up.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA THEME*

* * *

Soon the airship made it to the Lower Ring, fires ravaging throughout and buildings burning to the ground. Mako, Bolin, Wheeljack and Knock Out all looked upon in absolute horror.

"By Primus...it looks just like Cybertron during the war," Wheeljack said.

"Guys, our family's down there," Bolin worriedlly stated.

"Get us down there," Mako said to Wheeljack. "We're getting them out." Nodding once, Wheeljack steered the airship quickly to Yin's apartment, the surrounding buildings covered in flames. Bolin then exited the airship and landed on the rooftop before sliding down a ladder and entering the building through a window. He saw that Yin's entire family were gathered in the living room.

"Bolin?" Chow asked as he stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you guys out," Bolin answered. "This whole block is about to go up in flames. Come on, Mako and I have an airship on the roof."

"We can't," Tu responded. "Grandma won't go."

"This place is y whole world," Yin stubbornly stated. "I will not leave."

"Mom, please," Chow pleaded as the flames began licking the entrance to the apartment and the outline of the doors growing red hot.

"No!" Yin responded. "I can't abandon the place where I raised my family. It's my home."

"Grandma, there's one thing that Mako and I have learned from all our years on the street," Bolin said as he held his grandmother's hands. "It doesn't matter where you go. If you have your family with you, you'll always be at home." Just when it looks like his words got to her however, Yin went back to being stubborn.

"I'm not going," she said.

"Fine!" Bolin responded as he hoisted Yin onto his shoulder. "You leave me no choice. We're rolling out!" The entire family then quickly climbed up the ladder and into the airship before the entire apartment complex was completely consumed by the inferno and the fire continued to spread throughout the Lower Ring.

"Thanks for getting us out of there," Tu said to Mako and Bolin. "I mean, I probably could have handled it myself if you guys didn't show up, but thanks."

"When you're done bragging over there Tu, we need to focus on finding Korra," Wheeljack replied.

"Did something happen to the Avatar?" Chow asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mako answered as he pulled out a map of the Earth Kingdom and its military base. "Her airship went down somewhere in the desert. She was coming from a military base near the Misty Palms Oasis and heading to Ba Sing Se. If we retrace her route back to the base, we should find the wreckage."

* * *

The airship then ventured through the Si Wong Desert, minutes and hours passing as Mako, Bolin, Knock Out and Tu were on a lookout for the airship while Mako and Bolin's family settled into the airship, tired. Eventually, Tu spotted something through his spyglass.

"Guys, it's the wreckage!" he said. "I found it." Wheeljack then flew the ship to where Tu was referring to and found the shambles of the ship that was transporting Korra and Rodimus to the Earth Kingdom.

"That's a Ba Sing Se airship alright, but where's the rest of it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I don't know, but there are some tracks," Bolin answered as everyone then spotted sandsailer tracks and Wheeljack immediately flew in the direction the tracks were going, which lead them back to the Misty Palms Oasis. There, Zuko's dragon was sleeping when something caused it to lift its head up, beating its wings and flying off the ground with a roar before the ship roughly landed on the area that it was resting on.

* * *

Once everyone was out, they walked into the Misty Palms Oasis, where spirits were currently playing in a fountain of frozen water.

"Spirits!" one of the relatives said in awe before Bolin stood on the side of the fountain to adress everyone.

"Oky guys, we think Korra found her way back here," he said, unaware that Pabu was climbing on his legs. "Now let's split off into teams and scour the town. Yes, we'll need your help too Pabu. Now just give me a second while I...wait." Once he noticed the fire ferret, he immediately grabbed him with both hands.

"Pabu?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Pabu!" He then swung his pet in the air before hugging him close to his body while Pabu squeaked happily and Yin looked upon him in disbelief.

"Why is Bolin hugging that big rat?" she whispered to Chow.

"Guys, look out!" Tu suddenly shouted. "Giant dog-beast thingy!" The family then got out of the way as Naga suddenly pounced on Mako, licking him happily.

"Okay, all right Naga," Mako said as he tried to stop her from licking. "It's good to see you too. Ahh, stop! You're licking my mouth!" Finally, Naga stopped licking Mako as he got up and wiped his lips against the back of his glove.

"Asami! Korra!" Knock Out suddenly said, gaining Mako, Bolin and Wheeljack's attention as Asami and Korra were running out of the tavern.

"You guys are okay!" Mako responded as Asami ran to hug Knock Out's leg and Korra ran to hug Mako, who returned the embrace before awkwardly pulling away.

"Sorry, I was just...It's so good to see you," he said.

"It's really good to see you too," Korra responded before turning to Wheeljack, Bolin and Knock Out. "All of you."

"Mako!" the voice of Arcee suddenly shouted, causing Mako to turn to see Arcee running towards him.

"Arcee!" Mako happily responded as Arcee kneeled down to Mako's level.

"Thank Primus you're okay," she said as Rodimus, Lin, Tonraq, Zuko, Prowl, Optimus Primal, Drift, Blaster, Dinobot, Cheetor and Rattrap came up from behind her.

"Good, you guys aren't dead," Lin said.

"Don't get all mushy on me Chief," Mako remarked before turning to Tonraq and bowing to him. "Tonraq, sir." Tonraq gave a nod of acknowledgement while Bolin went up to Zuko, gawking at him with admiration.

"Oh...my gosh," he said. "It's Lord Zuko. I can't believe it."

"Uh, forgive my brother," Mako said as he approached Zuko and bowed to him. "We're just really honored to meet you sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Zuko replied as he returned the bow.

"So what happened to you guys?" Rodimus asked. "Where have you been?"

"We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se," Wheeljack answered. "We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown."

"What?" Blaster asked. "How did you escape?"

"Zaheer let us go," Mako answered.

"Why would he do that?" Korra asked.

"Because he wanted us to find you and deliver a message," Bolin answered.

"Zaheer and The Fallen are heading for the Northern Air Temple as we speak," Mako stated. "He said he's gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it, unless you and Rodimus turn yourselves over to him." Hearing this, Korra's eyes and Rodimus' optics widened with horror.

"Zaheer and Megatronus are threatening innocent lives, just to get to us," Rodimus said, finally breaking the silence.

"He could be bluffing," Dinobot suggested.

"He's already taken out the Earth Queen," Rodimus reminded him. "It's clear that he doesn't bluff."

"We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming," Korra stated.

"I agree," Mako replied. "Unfortunately, We don't have a radio on the airship."

"And none of our comlinks will be able to reach Kup or Chromia from that great a distance," Optimus Primal added.

"We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter," Lin stated. "The Metal Clan will have one."

"Let's go," Korra responded. "We'll radio Su on the way. Hopefully she can get ahold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu."

* * *

Once the airship and Zuko's dragon made it to Zaofu, Su was awaiting everyone at the docking bay with a worried look on her face. Everyone then disembarked from the airship and approached her.

"Were you able to make contact with Tenzin?" Rodimus asked.

"No one's answering," Su answered. "What if Zaheer is already up there? I should never have let Opal go."

"It's going to be okay Su," Lin reassured as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I hope so," Su responded.

* * *

The group then entered the communications station of Zaofu, where Firestar was busy trying to get a signal to the Northern Air Temple.

"We have a strong signal, but no one's answering," Firestar reported.

"I can't just sit around here while these madmen are on their way to the Northern Air Temple," Korra said in a frustrated tone. "We have to do something!"

"I'll ready my airship," Su responded in a determined manner. "With the full force of the Metal Clan Security backing us, we can take them." With that, she walked out of the room.

"We'll never be able to make it there before the Red Lotus," Wheeljack stated.

"There might be another way to stop him," Korra responded. "Rodimus told me that Zaheer is always meditating in the Spirit World, and he knows exactly where he goes. Xai Bau's Grove. If I could find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him."

"You'll be defenseless there," Dinobot reminded her.

"I'll be fine," Korra replied. "I have to try."

"I'll watch over her while she meditates," Rodimus added.

"Mako, Bolin and I will stay here with Firestar to try to get through to the temple," Wheeljack said.

"The rest of us will help ready Su's airship," Optimus Primal added.

* * *

Outside, Korra sat in the lotus position in front of a small tree while Rodimus stood beside her. Korra, her eyes closed, could slowly feel her consciousness leaving the Physical World.

* * *

Now in Xai Bau's Grove, Korra opened her eyes to find herself standing under the rain tree, the area around it surrounded by a thick, white fog.

"Zaheer, come out!" Korra shouted. "Face me! Leave the airbenders out of this!" No one responded however, leaving Korra angry and dismayed. Then, she noticed that a shadow was approaching her, beyond the fog.

"There you are," she said as she turned to the approaching person, only for it to not be Zaheer, but Iroh.

"Please don't hurt me Korra," he said as he emerged from the fog. "I'm just an old man."

"Iroh?" Korra asked in mild surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just out searching for a new teapot to add to my collection, but instead I found you," Iroh answered before chuckling heartily. "In the Spirit World, you always seem to find something you didn't know you were looking for." It was then that he noticed how Korra's smile suddenly dropped, which concerned him.

"You look troubled," he said.

"I am," Korra responded, avoiding his gaze.

"Sit," Iroh said before he and Korra sat crosslegged on the grass. "What is on your mind?"

"There are maniacs on the loose, and they're threatening to destroy the new Air Nation," Korra answered, looking at the ground helplessly. "I don't know what to do."

"Just because you are the Avatar doesn't mean you will have all the answers," Iroh replied.

"I know many Avatars have needed guidance, but I'm the only one since Avatar Wan that can't get help from my past lives," Korra stated. "I wish I could talk to Aang."

"You know, Zuko and Aang were close friends," Iroh said, which caused her to look at Iroh with realization.

"Lord Zuko, of course," she said.

"Yes, my nephew," Iroh replied. "Their relationship started out, eh, a little rocky, but they grew to become lifelong friends. Best friends."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Korra responded with a wistful smile. "You're right about the Spirit World. I came here looking for someone else, but I'm glad I found you." Iroh looked at Korra fondly before she faded away.

* * *

Back at the Physical World, Rodimus noticed that Korra was beginning to stir and awaken.

"Did you find Zaheer?" he asked.

"No, he wasn't there, but there's someone else I need to talk to," Korra answered.

* * *

As Korra approached Zuko, he was currently strapping his bag to his dragon while Drift stood behind him.

"You're leaving?" Korra asked. "Aren't you coming to the air temple with us?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Zuko answered. "I'm going back to the Fire Nation. If it's true that the Red Lotus is targeting the Nation's leaders, I need to protect my daughter."

"I understand, you have to keep the Fire Lord safe," Korra responded before Drift stepped forward.

"However, I will accompany you to the air temple to give you an extra fighting chance," Drift added before bowing in respect. "It is an honor Avatar Korra." Korra then returned the bow before turning back to Zuko.

"But before you leave, I was wondering if you could help me with something," she said.

"I was often Aang's council, and I'd love to be your's," Zuko responded with a smile.

"That's just it, you knew Aang better than anyone," Korra stated. "I was wondering if you knew what he might do if he were in my situation." In response, Zuko placed a hand on his chin and closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Hmm, rebuilding the Air Nation was Aang's greatest dream," he said before opening his eyes. "He would be beside himself with joy with what you've done, and if he accomplished that goal, he might have sacrificed anything to protect it."

"So he would give himself up to save the Air Nation?" Korra asked.

"I don't know for sure," Zuko answered. "The airbenders might have been closest to Aang's heart, but as the Avatar, he was concerned with people of all nations. No one knew better than Aang that in times of turmoil, the World needs its Avatar the most."

"Thanks," Korra replied with a smile. "Your uncle was right. It was helpful talking to you."

"Wait, you spoke with my uncle?" Zuko asked in mild surprise.

"Yes, in the Spirit World," Korra answered. "A couple of times actually." All of a sudden, Wheeljack ran up to them, gaining their attention.

"Guys, we got through to the air temple," he said before he, Korra, Zuko and Drift ran back inside.

* * *

Once they were inside, they saw Bolin, clearly frustrated with his hand on his head as he sat in front of the radio.

"Who is this?" Meelo asked on the other side of the radio.

"I told you, it's Bolin!" Bolin answered irritably.

"Bolin's not here right now, can I take a message?" Meelo asked.

"No, I'mnot looking for Bolin, I am Bolin!" Bolin answered. "Ah, look, I need you to find your dad."

"He's outside with the bison," Meelo responded. "Did you know we found a whole herd full of baby bison?" Suddenly, Korra shoved Bolin out of the chair and grabbed the microphone.

"Meelo, this is your commanding officer," she said. "Go get your dad, now."

"Yes sir," Meelo responded as Korra waited.

"Come on, come on," she said when someone spoke on the other side.

"Hello, this is Tenzin," Tenzin said, causing Korra to smile with relief.

"Tenzin, listen to me carefully," she replied. "Zaheer and The Fallen are on their way to the temple. He's coming for the airbenders. You have to get everyone out of there immediately. Drop everything. Leave now!"

"Oh no," Tenzin suddenly said, causing Korra's heart to stop.

"What?" she asked. "What is it? Tenzin! Tenzin, what's happening?"

* * *

"It's too late," Tenzin answered as he looked out the window in shock and terror. "He's here." Outside, an airship along with five trapezoid shaped Cybertronian ships rose upward. The hatches underneath them opened up and Eradicon particles flew out and to the entrance of the temple where they began tearing everything apart. Hearing the commotion, Kup ran into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We need to get everyone out of here," Tenzin answered. "Go and arm yourself up while Meelo and I warn the others." Kup nodded once before running out of the room.

"Stay close to me," Tenzin then said to his son before he and Meelo flew out of the window with their gliders to a group of airbenders in the courtyard, which included Kai and Bumi, looking up at the ships. Hearing his brother land, Bumi turned to Tenzin.

"What's going on Tenzin?" he asked.

"It's Zaheer and Megatronus," Tenzin answered. "Round everyone up. We need to get to the bison and evacuate immediately."

* * *

While that was going on, at the pole balancing course, Daw was practicing circle walking while others spectated when Kai ran up to them.

"Guys, we've got an emergancy," he said. "We're evacuating the temple. Come on." Just as everyone started running though, the ground in front of them suddenly turned into lava.

"Look out!" Kai shouted as everyone looked up to the roof to see Ghazan and Thrust studying them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of female airbenders, including Opal, along with Kya, Bumblebee and Windblade were meditating in a room when the doors opened to reveal an anxious Bumi.

"It's Zaheer," he said. "We have to leave." Everyone then ran outside, only for Opal's screaming and the sound of water to stop them. Everyone turned to see Ming-Hua with Opal coiled up in one water arm with the other being an ice scythe that was close to her neck while Sideways stood behind her.

"Opal!" Windblade shouted in horror.

"No one's going anywhere, or she gets it," Ming-Hua threatened.

* * *

Tenzin meanwhile was running along with his family down a corridor. Once they were outside however, Sixshot landed in front of him.

"Good," Sixshot said as Tenzin noticed five Air Nation symbols on each of his shoulders crossed out as he realized in horror that he had been wiping them out one by one. "The entire family's here." In response, Tenzin held his arms out, shielding his family.

* * *

Everyone was then forced into a satellite building in the Northern Air Temple, huddled on the ground in front of Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Sixshot and Sideways. Ghazan then came in and shoved Kai in front of the others while Pema clutched Rohan tightly and Tenzin had his arms around his wife, all while three Eradicons stood in front of them. It was then that Zaheer stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet a true airbending master," he said to Tenzin.

"What is it you want from us?" Tenzin asked.

"Nothing at all," Zaheer answered. "In fact, if everyone cooperates, you will all walk out of this situation unharmed."

"Then what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"We want Korra and Rodimus, and we're tired of chasing them," Zaheer answered.

"You're using us as leverage?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes," Zaheer answered.

"I will NEVER let you get to them," Tenzin responded as he stood up.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice," Zaheer stated.

"Yes, I do," Tenzin retaliated before thrusting his palms out, airbending the three Red Lotus members and the three Cybertronians into the wall behind them. The Eradicons however broke apart to avoid it, only for a grenade to come down from above and blow them up. Everyone looked up to see Kup, armed to the teeth with weapons and grenades around his body as he jumped down to the floor.

"More of those knock offs are gonna be comming," he said. "I'll see if I can slow them down." He then ran out of the room. Thrust then tried to fire at him only for Windblade to run at him, grab him and fly into the skies. Thrust then forced himself out of Windblade's hands and fired missiles at her, to which she transformed into her jet mode and avoided them in response.

"Bumblebee, get everyone out of here!" Tenzin shouted. "Bumi, Kya, help me hold them off!" Then a blast from P'li came down at them before Tenzin formed a protective arc of air in front of him as he jumped back. Everyone looked up and saw P'li standing on the doorway of the airship.

"And stay out of her line of sight!" Tenzin shouted as Zaheer and the others got up, Sideways sneaking away. "Go. Go!" The airbenders, lead by Bumblebee, then ran off, leaving Tenzin and his siblings in fighting stances in front of Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Sixshot.

"For Chromia," Kya said before she and Zaheer made the first moves.

* * *

Back outside, Kup ran up to a ledge as the five carriers began sending out more Eradicons his way. In response, Kup grabbed his cy-gar and placed it in between his teeth before getting out a triple barrel mini-gun from his back.

"Come and get some you malfunctioning pieces of shit!" he shouted before opening fire, the bullets tearing the Eradicons appart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee lead the other airbenders towards a hallway when the wall beside him crumbled and Sideways tackled him through the other wall, much to Jinora's shock.

"Bumblebee!" she shouted as she looked through the hole.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Bumblebee responded as Sideways punched his face. "Get to the bison!" the airbenders then continued running as Bumblebee tried to deliver a kick to Sideways' face, only for him to dodge and get out his sais, swinging them at Bumblebee, who kept dodging them. He then got out a missile launcher from his arm and fired at Sideways, one of them managing to hit the ground bellow him and send him flying, but Sideways then dodged the others and tripped Bumblebee to the ground. Just as he was about to stab him, Bumbelee rolled out of the way and got out his stingers. He tried to shock Sideways, but he was too fast and wasn't able to before he plunged his sais down to his stingers, disabling them before he punched him in the face multiple times before a swift kick knocked Bumblebee into stasis and sent him to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sideways said as he twirled one of his sais, looking down at Bumblebee. "You Autobots are too easy."

* * *

Back with the other airbenders, Kai lead them to the end of the corridor and stopped, seeing the bison stables outside. They were about to run towards them, only for a blast from P'li to land near them and for them to quickly run back to the corridor.

"It's too dangerous," Pema said as she clutched Rohan close to her. "We'll never make it to the stables with her up there."

* * *

While that was going on, Sixshot was sent to the wall by Tenzin's airbending while Zaheer lept to the air to avoid another air blast. Sixshot then got up and fired a blast Tenzin's way, only for him to dodge and send a blast towards Zaheer and Sixshot. Both of them were capable of dodging it, with Zaheer back flipping, before Tenzin attacked once more, only for Zaheer to leap to a statue, using it to climb to the second floor. Sixshot meanwhile transformed into his tiger mode ran to Tenzin, swiping him against the wall before he had the chance to dodge him. In retaliation, Tenzin airbent a small cyclone that tossed Sixshot through the roof before he jumped up to fallow Zaheer. Zaheer then bent himself to the third floor and then to the roof, only for Tenzin to interrupt his climbing and send him on the roof. He quickly got up as Tenzin lept to the rooftop, sending another blast at Zaheer, who shifted his body to the side as he ran across the roof. Tenzin send a second blast at him, only for him to still dodge it. leaping up the wall of a nearby building to land on a small rooftop, Tenzin following suit. Zaheer tried to blast Tenzin off of the roof, only for him to block his blasts before Zaheer lept up a few small rooftops to land on a small ledge, but Tenzin lept up from behind him, kicking a blast that knocked Zaheer backwards. He quickly caught himself and spinned his legs to the right at him, sending a blast of air at Tenzin before back flipping and sending a second attack. Tenzin easily dodged them while Zaheer ran up to him. Tenzin tried to thrust both palms to bend a gale at him, but Zaheer was able to jump upward to dodge them and land behind Tenzin while Sixshot in his robot mode landed in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Windblade was in her jet mode, evading the missiles that Thrust, also in jet mode, sent his way. As she continued flying, Eradicons that turned into jets were being sent out of one of the carriers in front of her and were flying her way. Windblade then fired her cannons at them, destroying two of them before they transformed. Windblade followed suit and sliced one in half with her energon sword before decapitating a second. One of the Eradicons tried to fire a blaster at her, only for her to slice the blaster and stab it in the chest. Her attention now back to Thrust, it was then that she noticed he was gone. She then closed her eyes and concentrated before sending a kick to the area behind her, which revealed a shocked Thrust deactivating his cloaking device as he was sent flying backwards. She then flew his way, only for him to dodge her sword slashing and punch her in the gut, only for her to kick away from him and transform back into her jet mode, opening fire at Thrust. Thrust then transformed and flew to evade the laser blasts before Thunder emerged from his back and pointed his turret at Windblade, firing a powerful laser blast. The resulting explosion sent Windblade flying as she transformed into her robot mode before seeing Thrust flying towards her. She quickly dodged and grabbed ahold of his wings before pulling Thunder off of his back and slicing him in half with her sword. However, that allowed Thrust to transform into his robot mode again and punch Windblade in the face before firing a missile at her, which hit her in the gut and knocked her out, sending her falling to the ground.

* * *

Back with Kya, she was currently being pushed backwards by a massive amount of water by Ming-Hua before it suddenly burst, throwing her off. Ming-Hua then jumped up towards Kya, only for her to roll on the ground to dodge her water arm. She then swung and extended her water arms, the edges now ice scythes. Kya quickly dodged them before breaking the ice on one of them, sending it flying towards Ming-Hua. However, she caught it and sent it back to Kya along with a second shard and an ice chunk. Kya was able to shatter the shards, but the chunk slammed head on into her, pushing her backwards into the wall. Ming-Hua took this opportunity by forming her water arms into an ice drill, drilling her way towards Kya, but then Kya rolled on the ground and bended more water from the fountain towards Ming-Hua, throwing her out of the courtyard and off the balcony. Holding her shoulder, Kya walked into the balcony, only for the puddles to disappear and for Ming-Hua to pull herself up, now with six water arms, much to Kya's horror.

"No!" she exclaimed as Ming-Hua grinned sinisterly and sent three arms at her, pushing her back inside before she swung in like a spider. Upstairs, Bumi was running through the second floor as the corridor above him turned to lava and formed a hole which Ghazan jumped down from to chase after Bumi. He then turned the corridor into lava to catch up to him before Bumi jumped with his airbending to go over the ledge and onto the ground, only for the earth beneath him to glow red hot. Ghazan then punched his arm upwards, but Bumi was able to leap away before a stream of lava shot out from the floor. He then sent it to Bumi, who ran up the wall and propelled himself from the surface, sending him towards Ghazan and sliding between his legs. Bumi then jumped onto Ghazan's back, wrapping his arms around his neck in an effort to choke him as Ghazan flailed around as he tried to get Bumi off of him. Bumi then pulled his hair, causing Ghazan to yelp before Bumi sank his teeth into his shoulder. However, Ghazan then earthbended a pillar bellow him, flinging Bumi off his back while Kya avoided two water shots from Ming-Hua. Then Ming-Hua slapped Kya back to her brother before the two of them stood back to back as Ghazan and Ming-Hua approached them.

"I see you're having as much fun as I am," Bumi said as he panted in exhaustion.

* * *

Back with the other airbenders, P'li continued to send blasts at the ground in front of them as they still hid in the sheltered walkway.

"I can't wait any longer," Kai suddenly said before grabbing a glider staff from Daw and heading out of the tunnel.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jinora asked.

"Whatever I can," Kai answered before running out of the walkway. "Get to the bison! Get out of here!" He then narrowly avoided getting hit by P'li twice before getting thrown off the balcony by the second blast, only for him to open his glider and flew off, evading another blast. Kai flew dangerously close to the airship, but was still able to avoid P'li as she sent a blast his way. It was then that she noticed that the airbenders were desperately running towards the stables. Kai then that she was aiming for them and quickly bended a gust of air at her, causing her to lose aim of them right before she fired. She then tracked Kai's movement and sent another blast his way. He airbend a sphere in an effort to protect himself, but the explosion was able to knock him out and send him plummeting, much to Jinora's terror.

"Kai!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "No." Suddenly, in front of the airbenders, the ground crumbled as Bruticus slowly emerged, scaring the bison away as the airbenders stopped in their tracks and Rohan started crying.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bruticus asked.

* * *

Kup meanwhile was still shooting down Eradicons, now with a grenade launcher, when he noticed Kya and Bumi being forced back to a balcony. He quickly ran towards them just as Ghazan punched down at the ground, sending them off of the balcony. However, he was just in time to jump down and grab Bumi, who grabbed Kya, and hang on to a ledge. But then Kup noticed that squadrons of Eradicon jets were coming their way. Out of options, he looked down at the two humans he was hanging onto.

"I'm gonna let go of you Bumi!" he said.

"You're not seriously going to take those things on by yourself!" Bumi exclaimed. "You're gonna die!"

"If I don't let go of you now we're all gonna die!" Kup argued. "Now go!" With that, he released Bumi, which sent him and his sister down the cliffside and land on a ridge bellow. Kup then lept up as one squad was about to go after them and got out a missile launcher, firing his one missile at them which in term destroyed the entire squadron. The others then focused on Kup and transformed before charging to him as he got out a rifle. He began to gun down the Eradicons as they charged, letting out a battle cry as he did so before running out of ammo. One Eradicon was able to get close to him, only for him to get out a knife and stab it in the head before taking it out and tossing it at another one's head. Then he got out two pistols and shot down as much as he could before one of them sliced off his left arm. He exclaimed in pain before shooting that Eradicon in the face, only for another to tackle him to the ground and slice off his other arm. In a last act of defiance, Kup spat on the Eradicon's face before it swung its blade at his neck, decapitating the veteran Autobot.

* * *

Back with Tenzin, he was quickly avoiding air blasts and lasers from Zaheer and Sixshot before bending back in a t-shape position to shoot blasts of air from his fingers and his feet, knocking both Zaheer and Sixshot back. Just as he was about to leap at Zaheer and deliver the finishing blow, the rocks beside him suddenly exploded, knocking him off course and sending him to the ground. As he cushioned the fall, he looked up and saw The Fallen levitating down to him. Tenzin tried to send a blast at him, only for The Fallen to flick his fingers outward and send Tenzin back to the ground. Struggling to stand as Zaheer and Sixshot approached him, now joined by Ming-Hua and Ghazan, he sent blasts in all directions, knocking Zaheer and Ghazan to the ground, only for a blast from P'li from the airship to send him slamming against a pillar as the Red Lotus approached him with Sixshot and The Fallen.

"Give up," Zaheer said to Tenzin as he slowly stood up, covered with bruises, burns and bleeding in some areas. "It's over."

"As long as I'm breathing, it's never over," Tenzin responded, only for Sixshot to fire at the ground bellow him.

"It soon will be," he said before Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Zaheer began to attack Tenzin, despite him not fighting back as he let out a cry of pain with each hit.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	13. Enter the Void

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 13: Enter the Void

* * *

As Su's airship neared the Northern Air Temple, Su, now with chest armor, was with Tonraq, Lin and Optimus Primal discussing their situation and planning their offensive while the others watched and Korra and Rodimus looked out one of the windows.

"I say we make our approach from the West, drop down from the airship on cables," Su suggested. "Ambush these Red Lotus lowlifes before they know what hit them."

"It will never work," Lin responded. "That combustion lady will pick us off one by one."

"You have a better idea how to save the airbenders?" Su asked.

"Yeah," Lin answered. "We come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain, and take them off guard."

"That won't work either," Optimus Primal replied. "If Ghazan spots us he'll melt the mountianside and us with it."

"It doesn't matter," Korra suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention. "None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders."

"And Opal is one of those airbenders," Su responded as she placed a hand on her chest. "Believe me, I understand what's at stake."

"Then you'll agree that the only plan that'll work is for us to turn ourselves in," Rodimus said as he and Korra turned to the others, much to their shock.

"What?" Mako asked.

"Rodimus, no," Arcee said.

"We'll find another way," Tonraq added.

"There isn't another way," Korra argued. "Rodimus and I have been talking and gave alot of thought. We have to do this."

"You can't just expect us to sit by and let Zaheer and The Fallen take you," Asami pleaded worriedly.

"Plus, what happens if Megatronus gets his hand on the Matrix?" Optimus Primal asked. "Then nothing will stop Unicron from tearing the entire Universe in half."

"The world's been out of balance too long," Rodimus retaliated. "It needs the Air Nation back again. We can't just let Zaheer and Megatronus destroy it and everyone we love."

"Help us save the airbenders," Korra said. "Then you can worry about saving us." Tonraq and Su then looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Korra.

"We're with you Korra," Tonraq said. "Both of you."

"Yes, whatever you need, we're here," Su added.

"I'll go radio Zaheer," Korra said before leaving the room.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA OPENING THEME*

* * *

Back at the Northern Air Temple, the radio buzzed to life and Zaheer approached it.

"Zaheer, are you there?" Korra asked from the other side as Zaheer grabbed the microphone. "It's me."

"I've been waiting for your call," Zaheer replied. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Korra answered. "You release the airbenders, and then we'll turn ourselves over."

"And take away the only leverage I have?" Zaheer asked. "No. I can't do that. Listen carefully. Here's what I want you and Rodimus to do."

* * *

Afterward, Korra returned to the others.

"Did you speak to Zaheer?" Tonraq asked.

"Yes," Korra answered before having a dismal look on her face. "He told me to come to the top of Laghima's Peak at noon with Rodimus. Alone. Once he has us, he'll release the airbenders over to you at the temple."

"I think I figured out a way to play this so the airbenders, Rodimus and Korra all come out in one piece," Su suddenly said.

"How?" Prowl asked.

"They don't know how any of us there are, so we have the numbers advantage," Su answered. "I say we split up into two teams. Mako, Arcee, Bolin, Blaster, Asami and Knock Out will take the airship up to the temple. Meanwhile, the rest of us will get into position below Laghima's Peak." Hearing this plan, Korra nodded once with determination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zaheer was seated in front of a statue of Guru Lagnima in the lotus position, Laghima's pendant in Zaheer's hand.

"Let go of your earthly tether," he said. "Enter the void. Empty and become wind. Empty and become wind." It was then that P'li entered the room.

"The airbenders are secure," she reported.

"Thank you P'li," Zaheer responded. "For everything."

"Of course," P'li replied before turning to walk away, only for Zaheer to resume speaking.

"I want you to know, not one day went by in that prison when I didn't think of you," he said as he stood up. P'li then walked towards Zaheer and held his hands.

"The years apart only made my love for you stronger," P'li responded, caressing Zaheer's face as she teared up slightly. "And deep down, I knew you'd find a way to get me out. Just like you saved me from becoming Shockwave's killing machine when I was a girl. You've shown me what true freedom means."

"And after today, we'll show the entire world what it means," Zaheer said as he laced fingers with her. "No more prisons. No more running."

"I love you Zaheer," P'li said.

"I love you too," Zaheer replied before moving upward to kiss her, which she returned.

* * *

In another room, The Fallen, Sideways and Thrust kneeled down before a wall as Unicron's face was formed.

"Prime and the Avatar are on their way to Laghima's Peak my master," The Fallen reported. "And with them, the Matrix."

"Excellent," Unicron responded. "Do you understand what is at stake should you fail?"

"Completely my lord," The Fallen answered.

"And that fool Zaheer still doesn't know my intentions for his misserable little planet?" Unicron asked.

"No my lord," The Fallen answered.

"Good," Unicron replied. "You have done well so far Megatronus. Do NOT disappoint me."

"I will not my liege," The Fallen responded before the face of Unicron disappeared.

* * *

At Laghima's Peak, as a fog surrounded most of the rocky structure, the airship landed at the bottom and Lin handed Korra a radio as Korra held her glider. Mako was also given a radio which he strapped by his side.

"Radio the second you see those airbenders," Lin instructed Mako as Korra strapped her radio across her shoulders.

"I will Chief," Mako replied. "Good luck." Lin nodded once in response before exiting the airship. Then, Asami and Korra  
sharred a hug.

"Be careful Korra," Asami said before they parted.

"You too," Korra replied before throwing her arms around Mako. He returned the hug before parting, Korra looking at him softly before Bolin suddenly hugged her from the side much to her surprise. With that, Korra and Rodimus exited the airship before it took off. Both of them watched before it disappeared to the fog. Tonraq then walked up to her daughter.

"Korra," he said.

"Don't worry Dad," Korra responded. "I'll be all right."

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you," Tonraq said before pulling Korra into embrace, to which Rodimus smiled at. "The risk you and Rodimus are taking to save the Air Nation will be remembered for generations."

"I love you Dad," Korra said.

"I love you too sweetheart," Tonraq replied before walking back to the others.

"And Dad, watch out for Zaheer," Korra warned. "He's not very fond of world leaders."

"I can handle him," Tonraq responded with a smug smile. "Just stay focused on your mission." With that, he walked off leaving only Rodimus and Korra. It was then that Korra noticed Rodimus placing what looked like a sword hilt in a compartment in his arm.

"What's that?" Korra asked.

"Before I left New Iacon, I had a feeling that fighting Megatronus would be inevitable," Rodimus answered. "This may be the only thing that can stand a chance against him now. But for now let's focus on saving the airbenders." Korra nodded once at that before readying her glider as Rodimus deployed what looked like small rockets on the sides of his feet.

"You ready?" Korra asked.

"Let's find out," Rodimus answered before the two of them flew up Laghima's Peak. Taking that as their cue, the metalbenders deployed their cables and jumped up the structure along with Elita-1, Moonracer, Flareup, Firestar, Prowl, Wheeljack, Drift, Dinobot, Cheetor and Rattrap while Optimus Primal flew up on his hoverboard and Tonraq jumped up the structure using ice hooks.

* * *

Meanwhile, the airship ascended from the fog towards the Northern Air Temple as the rest of Team Avatar (minus Asami who was flying the ship) looked down at the war zone bellow them in shock.

"By the Allspark," was all Arcee could say.

"Must have been some throwdown," Blaster added before Mako's radio came on and Korra's voice came through.

"Mako, dod you see the airbenders?" she asked as Mako picked up his radio.

"Not yet," he answered. "We're just arriving. Don't turn yourself over until I get a visual on them." With that, the ship descended to the courtyard and everyone got off. Bolin securely tied a rope to a column to secure the vessel before Ghazan and Thrust advanced to them from the building.

"This way," Ghazan said as the others looked at him and Thrust with suspicion.

"Do you want the airbenders or not?" Thrust asked before he and Ghazan walked back inside, the others following.

* * *

While that was going on, Korra and Rodimus flew through the fog towards Laghima's Peak before landing at the top of the peak, where Zaheer, The Fallen and P'li were waiting, their airship behind them.

"Drop your weapons and surrender yourselves," Zaheer ordered, only for both Korra and Rodimus to stand defiantly.

"Do not make us come and get you," The Fallen growled.

* * *

Back with Team Avatar, Thrust and Ghazan lead them to a room where Tenzin was chained to the floor, his mouth gagged with a piece of cloth and the airbenders tied up in the background with hoods over their heads.

"Mako, what's going on?" Korra asked through the radio.

"They're here, but so is squid head and the lavabender," Mako answered, prompting Thrust to slap his hand on his face upon hearing 'squid head.'

* * *

"Tell Ghazan and Thrust to let the airbenders go!" Korra furiously shouted.

"Not until you turn yourself over," Zaheer responded. "This isn't a negotiation."

"We had a deal Zaheer," Rodimus replied. "Now let them go!" Instead, The Fallen activated a comlink, likely to speak to Thrust.

"Slaughter them all," he ordered, much to Rodimus and Korra's shock.

"No!" both of them shouted before Korra continued to speak. "Wait! We're coming." Both of them then advanced forward while P'li and The Fallen approached them, P'li with fetters and The Fallen with stasis cuffs.

"Stand down," The Fallen said through his comlink before Korra threw her staff down as well as dropped her radio and Rodimus dropped his crossbow. Their arms now up, first, The Fallen approached Rodimus.

"Descendent of Prima, we meet at last," he said. "I've been waiting for this for ten thousand years."

"Take a picture while you're at it," Rodimus remarked dryly. "Treasure the moment." He then held his hands out for The Fallen to cuff him, only for him to push his arms back.

"No," he said, much to Rodimus' confusion. "First, the Matrix."

"That wasn't a part of the deal," Rodimus responded angrily. "Free the airbenders first."

"You do realize that I have the power to have them all wiped out if you don't comply," The Fallen sneered.

"Megatronus," Zaheer suddenly said, catching The Fallen's attention. "There is no need for further conflict. You will have the Matrix in due time." The Fallen simply growled before turning back to Rodimus.

"Fine," he dejectedly said before cuffing Rodimus. While that was going on, P'li fastened the cuffs on Korra's wrists and her ankles.

"And don't bother trying to metalbend out of these," P'li said in a slightly smug manner. "They're platinum." She then shoved Korra forward and forced her to walk along with Rodimus and The Fallen.

* * *

Back inside the temple, Thrust received a signal from his comlink and activated it.

"We have her," The Fallen reported before Thrust gestured towards the airbenders and Team Avatar stepped forward. Asami stepped up to Tenzin and helped him up as he murmured behind his gag worriedly.

"It's okay Tenzin," Asami reassured as Bolin helped unlock Tenzin's cuffs and the Autobots advanced to the airbenders. "We're about to get you out of here." However, as the Autobots reached them, the hoods and robes of the airbenders dropped into water puddles and revealed that Ming-Hua was controlling water puppets. Ming-Hua then grinned evilly at the Autobots before bending her arm forward, knocking Knock Out to the floor.

"Knock Out!" Asami exclaimed as she got out her armor's gloves and fired repolsor blasts at Thrust and Ghazan, who easily dodged them. Mako then immediately ran towards the radio and picked it up.

"Korra, it was a trick!" he shouted.

* * *

"They're not here!" said Mako's voice from Korra's radio, which Korra and Rodimus easily heard. "Don't turn yourself over!"

"We had a deal!" Korra shouted at Zaheer before jumping backwards and airbending at Zaheer, P'li and The Fallen with her feet. She then used her feet to earthbend at Rodimus' cuffs which shattered before he got out the sword hilt, which glowed white and transformed into the Star Saber much to The Fallen's shock. Rodimus then swung the saber forward, the energy emitting from it shattering Korra's bonds before she turned into her techno organic mode.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lin received a message from Mako through her radio as she, the metalbenders, Tonraq and the other Autobots all hung on the cliffside.

"Chief, get Korra out of there now!" Mako said.

"Go! Go!" Lin ordered the others as they propelled themselves upward.

* * *

Rodimus then clashed the Star Saber with The Fallen's staff, the force of the impact sending The Fallen back a few feet.

"You really think you can defeat me?" The Fallen asked. "I am one of the Thirteen!"

"You DARE to disgrace their name?" Rodimus angrily asked. "After all you've done? Now shut up and fight!"

"With pleasure," The Fallen responded before disappearing and reappearing behind Rodimus, grabbing him before teleporting upwards and kicking him downward. Rodimus immediately acted by activating his rockets and flying to The Fallen, only for him to teleport back to the peak. Rodimus then flew down and tackled him to the ground, only for The Fallen to uses a telekinetic blast to get him off of him before running towards him and leaping upwards, his staff position to stab him in the spark. Rodimus quickly used the Star Saber to block it before getting up and resuming the clash.

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra sent a fire blast from her arms at Zaheer, which he quickly dodged before running towards Korra, only for her to send a chunk of earth his way, which he slid under. Upon reaching Korra, he immediately lept over her sword as she swung it down at him as well as ducked under another earth chunk she sent and a fire blast from her fire sword. Once Zaheer landed on the ground, he sweeped Korra off her feet with airbending, only for Korra to land on her hands and flip backwards, only for Zaheer to send an air kick which sent her to the ground.

* * *

Back with Lin and Su's team, Optimus Primal was the first to make it to the top, flying in his beast mode with his hoverboard while Cheetor was close behind using his rocket jets. Noticing P'li, Primal's previously hidden feelings of revenge for Rhinox began coming out as he sped head on towards her.

"Big Bot, wait!" Cheetor shouted, only for P'li to send a blast his way, hitting Primal and sending him crashing to the ground. Rattrap, who came up to the top of the peak along with the rest of the team, rushed to Primal.

"You alright boss monkey?" he asked as he and Cheetor helped him back up.

"Ugh, I'm fine," Optimus Primal answered before focusing on P'li, who turned to Zaheer.

"Get the Avatar on the airship," she said before running towards the team as Shockwave, the Comiaticons, Strika and Obsidian all ran out of the airship, joined by a platoon of Eradicons. "I'll deal with them."

"Optimus Primal, maximize!" Optimus Primal said before transforming into his robot mode, running alongside Lin and Su as P'li lept down to them and fired a blast straight at them. In retaliation, Optimus Primal got out two maces and used them to deflect the blast, but the explosion sent him, Su and a few metalbenders backwards a few feet. Lin however leaped to avoid the explosion and two metalbenders who were sent over the edge metalbended their wires to the cliff to stop their fall. Lin then avoided another blast and sent two chunks of earth towards P'li, who easily blasted them while Su sent another chunk to her, only to get blasted by Shockwave while the Combaticons lept into battle and merged into Bruticus. Bruticus then lowered the cannons on his back and fired, sending everyone running for cover while Shockwave transformed into a massive cannon which Bruticus grabbed and fired at one of the hiding spots, killing two metalbenders.

While that was going on, two Eradicons with Zaheer behind them were forcing Korra onto the airship, when two ice picks came in and stabbed the Eradicons in the head. All of a sudden, Tonraq propelled himself towards Zaheer with water arms before bending one at him, forcing him to let go of Korra as he jumped backwards. Korra then sent a fire blast from her fire sword, which Zaheer tried to airbend at, but was too late and got knocked to the ground just as The Fallen was sent to the ground beside him thanks to a kick from Rodimus. Rodimus then used the Star Saber to slice the ropes that kept the airship at bay, forcing it to fly off.

"Nowhere to go Zaheer!" Tonraq shouted before sending his water arms at Zaheer and The Fallen, only for the former Prime to levitate a chunk of earth to block it before launching at Tonraq and Korra while Zaheer lept towards Rodimus.

* * *

Back inside the temple, Arcee was trying to get a clear shot at Ming-Hua as she swung herself above the rafters only for her to land beside Ghazan and Thrust. Ghazan then sent a snake of magma towards the team as Thrust fired a missile, but Bolin was able to bring a slab of earth to block them before running towards them with Blaster, who ejected Steeljaw and Ramhorn to assist them. Ramhorn lept up at Thrust and slammed his horn at his head, knocking him to the ground only for Ming-Hua to bend one of her arms at him and toss him at Steeljaw. Blaster then emitted an EMP blast from his chest at the ceiling above them which sent pieces of it towards them. Ming-Hua easily dodged them and Ghazan earthbended them out of the way of him and Thrust. Thrust then rocketed towards Arcee, who jumped out of the way much to his shock before getting her arm blades out and slicing his legs off. Thrust exclaimed in pain as he crashed to the ground while Ming-Hua and Ghazan continued their attack. While all of this was going on, Asami pulled out a hair clip to pick the lock on Tenzin's cuffs while Knock Out used his staff to knock any projectiles out of their way.

"Where are the airbenders?" Asami asked Tenzin.

"I don't know," Tenzin weakly answered. "Zaheer moved them out of the temple."

"Will you just bury them already!?" Ming-Hua irritably asked Ghazan after dodging a burst of fire from Mako. Ghazan then moved his hands outward, causing a massive amount of lava to burst out of the ground, much to Thrust's shock as he couldn't get up. Ghazan then bent the lava to block the exit before he and Ming-Hua ran out of the room.

"What are you doing!?" Thrust shouted. "GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTIC FLESH CREATURES!" They didn't return however, causing Thrust to sink into the lava as he extended his hand to try and crawl towards Team Avatar, but to no avail. He screamed in agony before his entire body sunk into the lava. Shaking the shock out of her system, Asami quickly returned to picking Tenzin's lock.

"Come on," she said before twisting the hairpin side to side, slamming her fist on top of it to unlock and open the cuffs. Quickly, Asami supported Tenzin back on his feet.

"He have to get back to the airship!" she said.

"No go amigo!" Blaster responded as the lava flowed towards them. "Exit's blocked!" In response, Bolin earthbended a line of earth along the floor to try and barricade the lava and slow them down.

"Where's Oogi?" Arcee asked.

"Gone," Tenzin answered. "All the bison got scared off during the attack. But I think I know another way out. Bolin, can you get us through that wall?"

"On it!" Bolin answered as the lava broke through the barricade. He then proceded to bend a tunnel through the wall behind them.

* * *

Outside, Ghazan and Ming-Hua ran into Team Avatar's airship while Ghazan lavabended the ground to speed up the process of destroying the temple. Once inside, they flew out of the courtyard as a small section collapsed, the entire courtyard covered with lava.

* * *

Back inside, Team Avatar along with Tenzin quickly ran into a room, lava glowing outside the corridor before Bolin bended a chunk of earth to block it.

"Through there," Tenzin said, motioning to a wodden panel on the floor. Knock Out then lifted the panel up as the lava behind the chunk of earth seeped through the cracks before everyone quickly went down the panel. As they descended down the stairs, Mako bended a ball of fire to illuminate their path out as lava began to glow behind them.

"Oh, this is not good," Bolin said before bending a column of earth from the side to block the lava. "Let's move it people!"

* * *

Back at Laghima's Peak, Drift got out his swords as he avoided blasts from P'li and Shockwave while slicing down Eradicons when particles came to him and grabbed him, bringing him to Strika.

"Well, if it isn't Deadlock," she said in a slightly mocking tone.

"It's Drift now," Drift responded before freeing himself from Strika, moving side to side to avoid her fist coming down at him.

While that was going on, Elita-1 and her team were up against Obsidian, who stretched his wire fingers towards them, grabbing Firestar, only for Moonracer to jump at his arm and fire at it, forcing him to let go. Flareup then transformed into her motorcycle mode and drove behind him before transforming and jumping at his back. However, he immediately grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

"Ya'll oughta learn how ta behave," she said as she got back up and deployed an arm blade to slice off Obsidian's left hand. As he exclaimed in pain, he retracted his fingers from his right hand to fire missiles at Flareup, who jumped to avoid them, only for them to turn around and hit her in the back, landing in front of Obsidian.

"Autobot scum," Obsidian said before retracting one of his shoulder blades and sending it to his left arm, spinning it. Before he could slice Flareup into pieces though, Elita-1 got out her pistol and fired at Obsidian, allowing Flareup to escape. Obsidian then flew towards her, only for her to leap up and land on top of him before getting out a device from her wrist and jamming it at Obsidian's back. Suddenly, two helicopter blades emerged from her wrists as she spun them on Obsidian's back. Obsidian grunted in pain before he broke apart and transformed into his helicopter mode, raining fire upon the femme-bots. Immediately, Moonracer prepped a sniper rifle and shot at Obsidian, hitting one of his propellers and causing him to begin falling to the ground. Elita-1 took this chance and ran to him with her new helicopter blades, spinning them and leaping up, using them to slice Obsidian in half before the two pieces crashed to the ground, exploding.

Back with Drift, he was evading blasts from Strika's shoulder cannons while trying to get close to her. Then one blast sent him to the ground. Strika then ran towards him, only for him to throw a daggar at her shoulder. Yelling out in pain, she pulled it out as Drift took the chance to leap at her, only for her to punch him back to the ground and fire her cannons, which he rolled over to avoid.

Meanwhile, Lin, Su, the metalbenders, the four Maximals, Prowl and Wheeljack were dodging P'li and Shockwave's blasts while Bruticus fired his cannons on his back while using Shockwave's cannon mode as a blaster.

"We've got to get Bruticus disassembled if we want to make it out alive!" Optimus Primal said. "Rattrap, do you think you can plant a few bombs on him?"

"What!? And have that third-eyed bozo blast me to pieces!?" Rattrap exclaimed.

"I can provide a diversion," Cheetor suggested as he got out his booster rockets.

"It's too dangerous," Optimus Primal argued.

"It's our only chance Big Bot," Cheetor retaliated.

"We can provide as much cover as we can for him," Su added. Optimus Primal then looked to the side and thought for a few moments before a blast from P'li interrupted him.

"Alright," he said. "Just make sure you come out of this in one piece Cheetor."

"Don't worry, I will," Cheetor responded before flying upward towards P'li and Bruticus and placing his hands together, forming the head of his beast mode and firing a laser from it. P'li quickly avoided it before sending a blast towards him, which he avoided. Bruticus then positioned Shockwave to fire at him, only for Su and Lin to bend earth chunks in front of him before he fired, hitting the chunks instead before Cheetor flew through the dust.

Back with Korra and Tonraq, Korra bent a slab of earth The Fallen's way, only for him to push it back at them. Both of them easily dodged before Tonraq sent a water arm towards The Fallen, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards him before Korra lept upward and slammed her metal foot on his face. The Fallen steps back a few feet before swinging his staff Korra's way, who airbends to leap above it and swung her sword towards him. The Fallen used his staff to block it before telekinetically lifting Korra upward. Seeing this, Tonraq sent ice slabs towards The Fallen, forcing him to let go before Korra got out her ice sword and plunged it into The Fallen's shoulder.

Rodimus meanwhile dodged the air blasts that Zaheer sent him before sending an energy wave from the Star Saber. Zaheer lept upward to dodge it before bending a tornado towards Rodimus, catching him. Noticing this, Korra sent an air kick at Zaheer, which caught him off guard and sent him to the ground. Both her and Tonraq then ran towards Zaheer while Rodimus ran towards The Fallen. Zaheer then sent an air blast at Tonraq, hitting him head on before Korra ran towards Zaheer and sent a blast from her fire sword. Zaheer jumped upward and air kicked towards Korra, who easily jumped out of the way before Zaheer landed in front of her. Korra tried to swing her sword at him, only for him to duck, but then she stepped out of the way and Tonraq bended his water arms towards Zaheer, catching him off guard before Tonraq froze his arms into ice spikes and ran towards Zaheer, who cartwheeled backwards, failing to notice that Korra bended an earth snake towards him, causing him to trip and fall. Tonraq then jumped up and tried to punch him, but Zaheer rolled out of the way, causing Tonraq to shatter his spike before a vortex of air formed bellow him.

"Say hello to the Earth Queen for me," Zaheer said before thrusting his palm out, forcing the vortex to the edge of the cliff and making Tonraq fall to the abyss with a scream, much to Korra and Rodimus' shock.

"Dad!" Korra shouted.

"Tonraq" Rodimus shouted at about the same time before The Fallen kicked him and forced him to the ground. Rodimus however fired his rockets on his feet to slide away from The Fallen and send another energy wave with the Star Saber, knocking The Fallen to the ground. Rodimus then charged towards him before The Fallen disappeared, the force of it knocking Rodimus to the ground.

While that was going on, Drift was getting pummeled to the ground by Strika. With each blow, Drift grunted in pain.

"Look at what's happened to you now," Strika mocked. "Have you ever thought what would have happened had you not left us? You could have been with us on our path towards our victory, rather than being in the situation you are in now. Well, now you'll never know, will you Deadlock?"

"My name...is...DRIFT!" Drift shouted as Strika swung her fist downward, only for Drift to get out a smaller sword and stab her fist. Strika exclaimed in pain before Drift used his hands to back flip back to his feet before getting his swords and jumping onto Strika, landing a kick to her face before plunging his swords into her cannons and using his feet to propel himself away. Strika panicked as the cannons began to malfunction before they suddenly exploded, blasting Strika to pieces. Drift then put his swords up and walked away from the smoking corpse.

Meanwhile, Cheetor was busy evading blasts from Shockwave, Bruticus and P'li while firing back in retaliation. Optimus Primal noticed that their attention had been completely centered towards Cheetor.

"Rattrap, now!" Optimus Primal ordered before Rattrap immediately ran towards the battlefield. P'li suddenly noticed and fired a blast towards him, which missed him by inches as he exclaimed in fright. She was about to fire again only to have to dodge a laser blast from Cheetor. Rattrap then ran behind Bruticus and tossed a few bombs onto his back before immediately running off. Once he cleared enough distance, he activated the detonator which blew Bruticus into pieces, forming the five stasis locked Combaticons as Shockwave transformed into his robot mode and landed on the ground. He was about to make a retreat, seeing he was outnumbered, when an earth slab nearly hit him. He turned around and saw Lin glaring straight at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lin angrily asked before Shockwave suddenly began running off. "Shockwave!" She was about to give chase, only for a blast from P'li to knock her to the ground. She immediately ran to cover along with Lin and Optimus Primal before P'li suddenly shot Cheetor down, much to Optimus Primal's shock.

"Dinobot, go and get Cheetor!" he ordered. Dinobot simply nodded once before running towards Cheetor while everyone else was forced to hide while P'li tried to blast the boulders they were behind.

"We're pinned down!" Su said as lin attempted to peer out from behind the boulder.

"I'm gonna draw her fire," she said. "You take her out."

"I'll cover you," Optimus Primal said as Su turned to Lin with a worried expression on her face.

"Lin, no," she said before an explosion caused them to duck and cover. Lin then placed a hand on her sister's cheek.

"I love you," she said before she and Optimus Primal ran into the field. "Come and get us you third eyed freak!"

"This is for Rhinox!" Optimus Primal added. Both of them then jumped to avoid a blast from P'li, Optimus Primal transforming into his beast mode with his hoverboard in mid air. While that was going on, Su peered out, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Optimus Primal dodged P'li's blasts while firing his pistols at her, which she easily dodged along with two slabs of earth that Lin sent. She then blasted at Lin, who tried to bend a barrier to protect herself, but it was no use, and she was knocked to the ground. P'li then advanced towards her, only for Optimus Primal to sweep down and attempt to knock her with his hoverboard. P'li then jumped and firebended at the engines of the hoverboard, causing them to malfunction and cause Optimus Primal to crash to the ground. Groaning in pain, he looked up as P'li walked towards him, not noticing Su running from behind the boulder and bending her armor towards her. P'li then was about to kill Optimus Primal and inhaled, but at the last second, Su's armor encased around her head and Optimus Primal, shielded himself from the resulting explosion.

Hearing the explosion, Zaheer turned around in horror.

"P'li!" he shouted, only to see smoke billowing from the ground where P'li was. As he was on the verge of tears, Korra took this opportunity and charged towards Zaheer, only for him to jump and airbend her to the ground, head first, knocking her out and taking her out of her techno-organic mode. As he picked up Korra and watched his airship float away unsteadily, Rodimus finally awakened and advanced towards Zaheer with the Star Saber in both hands, but didn't attack when he noticed Korra on his shoulders. Hearing his footsteps, Zaheer turned around to face him.

"It's over Zaheer," he said, only for Zaheer to close his eyes.

"Let go your earthly tether," he said.

"Let her go!"

"Enter the void."

"This is your last chance!"

"Empty and become wind." Suddenly, Zaheer took a step back on the edge of the cliff and fell with Korra, much to Rodimus' horror.

"NO!" he shouted as he ran towards Zaheer was when he saw the unthinkable. Zaheer was floating above the fog without aid and flew away from Rodimus. As he tried to get over the shock of what happened, Lin, Su and Optimus Primal ran up, equally shocked.

"Did he just...fly?" Lin asked.

* * *

While that was going on, Ghazan and Ming-Hua were at the controls of the airship they had stolen when they suddenly saw Zaheer fly past them.

"Guess he doesn't need a ride," Ghazan remarked.

* * *

Also witnessing was Tonraq, who Kuvira was able to catch as she hung on to her cables before he fell to his doom. All he could do was watch with a worried look in his eyes.

"Korra," he said.

* * *

Back with Team Avatar, they quickly descended down the stairs as the lava continued to seep through Bolin's walls.

"We can't outrun it!" he said. "This way!" He then bended an escape route to the side, which everyone quickly went into as the lava gushed down the steps rapidly. Bolin then kept bending down the tunnel til he made it to the mountain side, only for them to realize it was a long way down.

"Now what?" Mako asked, only for a wave rushing towards the tunnel. Suddenly, Bolin, with a determined look in his eyes, ran forward and thrusted his palms out.

"Bolin!" Mako and Blaster shouted as the lava was about to engulf him, only for it to stop and retreat. Bolin then did a pushing motion with his hands, cooling the lava into a chunk of purmice stone, much to the others' surprise.

"Incredible," Tenzin said.

"You're a lavabender!" Mako added.

"Well...that was conviniant," Knock Out remarked before suddenly, a baby bison flew to the hole with Kai riding it and an adult sky bison beside them.

"Hey, you guys need a lift?" he asied.

"Kai," Tenzin said as he smiled with relief. "You're all right."

"More or less," Kai responded. "Everyone hop on." The humans then got on the baby bison, much to its displeasure as it whined from the excess weight, while the Autobots boarded the adult sky bison before they flew off and the lava encased the hole where they were. Tenzin then turned around with a sad look in his eyes as the Northern Air Temple began to collapse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuvira was bandaging Tonraq's arm as the injured were attended to back at ground level and the Combaticons were being subdued

"I owe you my life," Tonraq said. "Thank you captain."

"You can call me Kuvira," Kuvira responded with a small smirk on her face. Suddenly, the baby bison and adult bison landed (well, the baby more so crashing) in the camp before everyone got off of them, the poor calf whining before Su, Lin, Tonraq, Rodimus, Wheeljack, Prowl, Elita-1 and Optimus Primal ran up to them.

"Hey everybody," Kai said as Mako and Lin assist Tenzin off the calf's back. "There's something I gotta tell you."

"How did you make it out of the temple alive?" Elita-1 asked.

"It was all Bolin," Mako answered. "I thought we were done for. Then out of nowhere, he lavabends."

"I knew you had the potential for something big," Su said as she placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder. "You just had to believe in yourself."

"You're right," Bolin responded. "Being moments from death was a pretty good motivator too. Of course, we never would have made it back without Kai."

"Glad I could help," Kai replied. "So anyway-"

"Did Zaheer get away with Korra?" Tenzin interrupted, irritating Kai.

"I'm afraid so," Rodimus answered.

"Apparently, he can fly now," Optimus Primal added, much to the shock of everyone else who hadden't witnessed what happened.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself," Lin said.

"I've heard the legends about Guru Laghima's ability to fly," Tenzin said. "But I never imagined they were true."

"So what's our next move?" Wheeljack asked.

"I have an idea," Kai answered.

"Not right now kid!" Lin sharply responded. "We need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra."

"And find the airbenders," Prowl added.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Kai shouted, now gaining everyone's attention. "I know where the airbenders are, and I bet it's where Korra is too!"

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Mako asked. All Kai could do after that was sight in a frustrated tone.

"Where are they?" Tenzin asked. "How did you find them?"

"After I got blasted out of the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain, where this little fellow found me," Kai answered, placing his hand on the calf's head. "I tried to sneak back into the temple to see if I could rescue everyone, and that's when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That giant lady met up with some people who took the airbenders into the caves."

"Was it Ghazan and Ming-Hua?" Optimus Primal asked.

"No, there were four more of them," Kai answered. "Didn't look familiar."

"Must be more Red Lotus members than we thought," Arcee stated.

"I couldn't fight them all on my own," Kai explained. "So I came back here, hoping you guys would show up."

"We have to get to those caves," Rodimus stated.

"How?" Kai asked. "I don't think everyone can fit on two bison." Suddenly, a shadow passed by above them, and everyone looked up to see Oogi circling the sky.

"Oogi!" Tenzin called out, which caused Oogi to land on the ground in front of Tenzin, who rested a hand on Oogi's head. "I'm glad to dee you too old friend."

"We'll have to fit as much as we can on three bison," Rodimus stated. With that, Arcee, Blaster, Optimus Primal, Dinobot, Wheeljack and Prowl all stepped forward.

"The rest of you stay here and attend to the injured," Rodimus ordered while everyone began boarding the two adult bison and Kai boarded his calf.

"Be careful Asami," Knock Out said as he kneeled down to Asami.

"I will Knock Out," Asami responded before hugging his leg while Mako and Arcee approached Kai.

"Hey, um, we appreciate you coming back for us," Mako said.

"Sorry we gave you such a hard time," Arcee added.

"That's okay," Kai responded. "I probably deserved it."

"Yeah, you kinda did," Arcee remarked. With that, everyone boarded the bison and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Inside the Red Lotus caves, Zaheer was in the lotus position, levitating when Ghazan and Ming-Hua approached him.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you can fly?" Ming-Hua asked.

"I wasn't sure I could," Zaheer answered as he opened his eyes. "Only one other airbender in history had the ability."

"How'd you figure out how to do it?" Ghazan asked.

"I found true freedom," Zaheer answered. "I am no longer bound to this earth by worldly desires. I have entered the void."

"Where's P'li?" Ming-Hua asked as Zaheer lowered to the ground.

"She sacrificed her life for our cause," Zaheer answered. "Now, let's make sure it wasn't in vain."

* * *

The three of them then entered a large area with the Red Lotus motif on the wall, and where Korra was suspended in the air, each of her limbs chained to the ceiling and the ground, her limbs kept in a straight position with platinum braces and her mouth covered by a face mask. Inside, The Fallen and Sideways, along with two other Red Lotus members, looked up at her as Zaheer, Ming-Hua and Ghazan entered the room. Noticing, The Fallen then levitated up to Korra.

"Wake up," he said, which caused Korra's eyes to open with a gasp before looking down at Zaheer.

"You...you killed my father," she weakly said as she tried to turn into her techno-organic mode, only for devices on her back to send electrical shocks, causing her to scream in pain as The Fallen lowered down to the ground.

"I understand your grief," Zaheer responded before looking down sadly. "I also lost someone I loved today. But your pain will soon be over."

"Bring the poison," The Fallen commanded two hooded Red Lotus members who stepped forward, one holding a basin in his hand while the other bended liquid from inside while Korra could only watch with a frightened look in her eyes.

* * *

*QUE LEGEND OF KORRA ENDING THEME*


	14. Venom of the Red Lotus

**DISCLAIMER: Transformers is owned by Hasbro and Legend of Korra is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

New Iacon Chronicles: Wrath of The Fallen

Chapter 14: Venom of the Red Lotus

* * *

Korra was still suspended in the cave of the Red Lotus hide out while Zaheer, The Fallen, Ming-Hua, Ghazan, Sideways and other members of the Red Lotus looked up at her as she struggled to free hersel.

"When I get out of here, none of you will survive!" she shouted.

"Highly unlikely, unless the Metal Clan taught you to bend platinum," The Fallen responded while a Red Lotus member bended a type of poison in mid-air.

"Once we administer this poison, your body will react naturally, forcing you into the Avatar State in an effort to keep you alive," Zaheer explained. "Sadly for you, you'll be entering it for the last time."

"No!" Korra exclaimed. "The Avatar Cycle!"

"Yes," Zaheer calmly responded. "When we dispatch you in the Avatar State, the Cycle will end. So we lucky few, this band of brothers and sisters in anarchy, are witnessing the beginning of an era of true freedom. Then, Unicron will arrive to assist us in forging a world without kings and queens, without borders or nations, where a man's only allegiance is to himself and those he loves. We will return to the true balance of natural order. And though you will never again be reborn, your name will echo throughout history. Korra: The Last Avatar." All Korra could do was watch, unnerved, while unknown to anyone, Jinora's spirit projection was hiding behind a row of crystals, shocked over what she had heard before disappearing.

* * *

Jinora then awakened in her material body, chained along with the other airbenders, including Opal and Bumi, along with Kya, Pema, who was carrying Rohan, Bumblebee and Windblade while two Red Lotus guards stood in front of them.

"Did you find any way to escape?" Opal whispered to Jinora.

"No, not yet," Jinora answered. "But don't worry. We'll find a way out soon."

"They might not make it that long," Daw said, motioning to Kya and Bumi, who were badly injured and unconscious.

"Korra will come to save us, right?" Ikki asked her sister.

"I think we're going to have to do this on our own," Jinora answered.

* * *

*QUE TRANSFORMERS: ARMADA OPENING THEME*

* * *

"Administer the poison," Zaheer ordered before the Red Lotus member behind him bended the poison towards Korra as she panted in fear. The poison then split into four globs, two of them making contact with her shins as she hissed in pain while the other two globs went to her arms. She continued to groan before the poison was absorbed into her skin. Korra cried out in agony before her eyes began flashing white.

"As soon as she's in the Avatar State, kill her, then we will deal with Rodimus once he comes," The Fallen ordered Ming-Hua and Ghazan as the waterbended bended her water arms into ice sickles and Ghazan punched his hands downward, forming a pit of lava bellow Korra, who was thrashing in pain as she attempted to resist the poison, her eyes still flashing.

"Why isn't she staying in the Avatar State?" Sideways asked.

"Give it time," Zaheer answered. "She can't resist for long."

* * *

While that was going on, the three bison carrying the rescue team flew through the mountain ridges.

"The place where I saw them taking the airbenders is around here," Kai stated.

"That's gotta be where they took Korra," Rodimus added before they neared a group of five airbender statues, the largest one being Guru Laghima, carved into the side of the mountain.

"That's it!" Kai said. "Down there Lefty." With that, the three bison descended down to the ground as everyone got out of them, Tonraq and Bolin supporting Tenzin as he got off of Oogi.

"Find the airbenders, and my family," he weakly said to Su.

"Don't worry," she replied. "I'm not coming out without our children and the rest of your people." With that, she and the others, minus Tenzin, all ran , the sounds of Korra's bloodcurdling screams caused Rodimus to stop in his tracks and for his optics to widen.

"Primus, no!" he exclaimed as he dashed through everyone.

"Rodimus, wait!" Wheeljack shouted, but Rodimus did not answer.

* * *

Back inside, Korra continued her struggle, sweat covering her skin as her eyes kept flashing.

"It's working," Zaheer stated as Korra's vision began to blur before a voice immediately caught her attention.

"I told you Korra," the voice of Starscream said as in Korra's vision, Zaheer crumbled and Starscream rose up in his place. "You're nothing more than an inexperienced, insignificant little brat." As her eyes flashed again, she turned to Ming-Hua, who's head rotated backwards and her hair changed, revealing Azula once her head returned to it's original position.

"The time of the Avatar is over, Korra," Azula sinisterly said. "Give up." All of a sudden, the entire cave collapsed in Korra's eyes, revealing the planet form of Unicron as it advanced towards Korra, now petrified.

"You have failed, Avatar," Unicron said. "The Matrix will soon be destroyed, and I will be the be all and end all of the Universe. There is no use resisting. Let go..." As Unicron slowly faded away, Korra's pupils were constricted as she gritted her teeth, perspiring profusely.

* * *

Back with the airbenders, Jinora nodded once to her sister, who turned to the two guards.

"I'm thirsty!" Ikki suddenly shouted, already annoying the guards.

"I gotta go pee!" Meelo added as he rolled on the ground.

"Me too," Daw added before one of the guards turned around and walked to them.

"Hey! Keep it down over there, or you're all going to end up like them," he said, pointing to Kya and Bumi to make his point.

"Sir, please," Pema pleaded. "Could we just have some water? There are children and a baby here." The guard then turned to his fellow guard, who simply shrugged before the first guard got out his water pouch. Jinora was about to push her hands forward and hopefully get the keys to their shackles, only for Sixshot to suddenly come in and pull the guard back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he coldly asked, immediately frightening the guard. "They are the enemy. We don't assist the enemy, no matter what condition they're in." Suddenly, he shoved the guard aside and walked to the airbenders.

"In fact, since we have the Avatar and will soon have Rodimus, you're use has come to an end," he added before walking up to Opal with Windblade's sword, much to her shock.

"Opal! NO!" she exclaimed.

"I think I'll start with you," Sixshot coldly stated before raising Windblade's sword upward. However, a chunk of earth burst through the wall and knocked Sixshot to the ground, causing him to drop Windblade's sword in the process. The two guards turned and saw Lin in a hole in the wall before Arcee jumped through the hole and used her arm blades to slice Windblade's stasis cuffs. Sixshot then got up and charged at Lin, only for Windblade to fly up to him, grabbing her sword and grabbing him before flying through another wall. The guards were about to attack only for Asami, in her armor, to leap above Lin and knock them both out with repulsor blasts.

"Mom!" Opal said as Su immediately ran to hug her daughter while Bolin and Asami ran up to uncuff her.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad your're safe," Su said.

"Me too," Bolin added before Asami began uncuffing the others. It was then that they noticed Bumblebee before their jaws dropped.

"Bumblebee?" Arcee asked.

"You're alive?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's a long story," Bumblebee answered while Blaster uncuffed him. "I was rebuilt by Shockwave and turned into a prototype drone for the Earth Queen's new army, but he made the mistake of using my extinguished spark to generate power. I was able to sense Jinora in trouble a few times and was even able to take control for a brief while, but it wasn't until Strika captured her that my spirit merged back into my spark."

"Incredible," Wheeljack said, awestruck before Jinora noticed Kai once she was uncuffed.

"You're alive!" she said as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Why?" Kai asked. "Just because I was blown out of the sky and fell hundreds of feet down a cliff? Don't you know it takes more than that to get rid of me?" He then grinned sheepishly before Jinora playfully punched his shoulder while Lin held onto Bumi and Otaku supported Kya back on her feet.

"We need to get these two out of here now," Lin stated. "They don't look so good."

"You guys get everyone out of here," Tonraq said. "I'll search for Korra and Rodimus."

"We're going with you," Mako said as he, Arcee, Bolin and Blaster stepped forward, only for Jinora to step up.

"You don't have to search for her," she said. "I know exactly where she is."

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra's eyes were flashing non-stop as she groaned in pain while Zaheer and The Fallen waited in anticipation for the right moment when her eyes suddenly glowed white, air swirling around her and now in the Avatar State.

"Now!" Zaheer ordered. "Destroy the Avatar!" Before anyone could make a move though, Rodimus burst through the wall and got out a bow and arrow, firing double shots at the braces that held Korra's arms and leg's straight. They cracked open before she tugged her arms, pulling out a part of the wall, which Zaheer and The Fallen dodged. The Fallen exclaimed furiously and was about to jump to her, when Rodimus fired his rockets and rammed into him, flying through the ceiling. Korra meanwhile pulled the boulder towards Ming-Hua, knocking her against the wall as Ghazan ran up and bended the lava upwards while Korra twirled the platinum chain around her arm. She then punched her hand forward, airbending the lava back at Ghazan and Sideways, who both jumped out of the way to avoid being incinerated. Korra then broke the chains on her legs and airbended through her right hand and feet, swinging her backwards before propelling herself forward with firebending, breaking the last chain and causing her to land on the ground in front of Zaheer, looking infuriated as she bended boulders and her mask fell to the ground.

* * *

Outside, Rodimus and The Fallen bursted out of the mountains and rocketed upward before The Fallen loosened Rodimus' grip and grabbed him by the throat.

"Such heroic nonsense," he growled before throwing Rodimus downward. Rodimus quickly used his rockets to prevent his descent before getting out the Star Saber and unleashing an energy wave from it. However, The Fallen flew towards it, only to teleport behind Rodimus and ram him into a mountian side. Rodimus responded by kicking The Fallen, only to miss him when he swung a punch before The Fallen teleported behind Rodimus and kicked him to the ground. He then teleported in front of him and kicked him in the face before bringing him up using his telekinesis and sending him towards another mountain.

* * *

While that was going on, the airbenders along with the others were running down a hallway when Opal noticed a pathway that lead to where Windblade was fighting Sixshot. Looking back and forth, she suddenly ran down the pathway, much to Su's shock.

"Opal!" she called out, only for three Eradicons to burst from the ceiling and start shooting at them.

* * *

Windblade was busy dodging Sixshot's laser blasts from his tank mode as she flew around to avoid them before flying towards Sixshot and bashing him to the ground as he transformed into his robot mode. Windblade then picked him up and tossed him to a wall, only for him to transform into his armored car mode and drive towards her. She flew upward, only for him to transform into his winged-wolf mode and bring her back to the ground. She then kicked him off of her and got out her sword, only for Sixshot to split into six duplicates of himself. Windblade charged towards one of them, only for it to disappear along with the other holograms as Sixshot ran to her, only for her to deliver a roundhouse kick to his face. He reacted with a punch to her gut and then kicked her in the face to one of the walls. Suddenly, Sixshot grabbed her sword and impaled her through the gut and into the wall. Windblade screamed in pain before Sixshot twisted the blade in a circular motion, slowly to cause more pain.

"You're tired, Autobot," he said ashe continued twisting the blade, only for a gust of wind to gain his attention.

"Hey, you!" Opal's voice suddenly said as Sixshot turned to see Opal in a fighting stance. As he glared down at her, he then got out his blasters and opened fire, only for Opal to leap upward and land behind Sixshot to dodge them.

"Opal, get out of here!" Windblade said as she struggled to get herself free. "This is my fight!"

"It's my fight too, and you're BOTH going to die," Sixshot responded as he transformed into his tiger mode and swiped Opal towards a wall, only for her to regain her footing. He then transformed into his gun mode and fired at Opal, who ran on the walls to avoid the blasts, but then the shock wave of one blast sent her to the floor. Sixshot then transformed into his robot mode as Opal airbended herself upward, only for Sixshot to grab her and toss her against the wall. Groaning in pain, Opal looked up as Sixshot readied his blaster.

"Say hello to your fellow airbenders for me," he said as he pointed his blaster at her, but failed to notice that Windblade finally got her sword out of her and grabbed it before jumping towards Sixshot, swinging at his head and landing in front of Opal. All Sixshot did was remain still before energon began seeping from a cut that split his head in half diagonally. Finally, the top half of his head fell to the floor, his corpse following suite.

* * *

Back with Korra, she was bending four boulders in all directions as Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Ghazan and Sideways all dodged them. She then let out a battle cry as she breathed fire from her mouth while Tonraq, Mako, Arcee, Bolin and Blaster all entered the cave.

"Korra!" Tonraq said as she sent out streams of fire to Zaheer, who dodged them, flying upwards to the hole that Rodimus and The Fallen created while Korra followed, blasting fire from the soles of her feet.

"We have to help her!" Tonraq said.

"Look out!" Bolin said as he shoved him aside before bending a wall of earth to protect him and the others from Ghazan's earthbending.

"You help Korra," Mako said to Tonraq. "We got this."

* * *

Outside, Zaheer flew through the hole that was created by Rodimus and The Fallen when Korra suddenly burst through the mountain, giving chase as she sent two boulders towards him. Zaheer however was able to dodge one of them and kick away the second with airbending. Korra then boosted herself towards him and tackled him, only for him to grab her and use his airbending to kick her away, causing her to land on the top of a rock column.

Rodimus' fight wasn't fairing much better, as he tried to send energy waves towards The Fallen, only for him to teleport to dodge them before appearing in front of him and grabbing his head with his foot. He then rapidly descended downwards, only for Rodimus to get out an arrow and jab it in The Fallen's leg, causing him to let go and for Rodimus to use his rockets to cushion the fall before boosting upward to tackle The Fallen and toss him to a rock column. The Fallen responded by flying towards Rodimus and using his telekinesis to send a large chunk of the column towards Rodimus, which he used an explosive arrow from his crossbow to destroy it, but a large piece still hit him and sent him to the ground.

Back with Korra, she was leaping from rock pillar to pillar with firebending when she twisted her body and flew around the circumference of the third pillar, cutting the top off and sending it towards Zaheer, which he easily dodged.

All Tenzin could do was hold onto Oogi for support and helplessly watch when the voice of his firstborn caught his attention.

"Daddy!" Jinora said as Tenzin turned around to see her, her siblings, her mother, the other airbenders, Asami, Lin, Su, Optimus Primal, Dinobot, Prowl, Windblade, Wheeljack and Bumblebee emerge from the enterance to the caves, with Kya and Bumi being supported out.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right," Tenzin said as his children ran up to hug their father.

"Honey, are you okay?" Pema asked once she noticed his condition.

"I'll be fine," Tenzin answered when suddenly, Tonraq rushed out of the entrance.

"We have to help Korra," he said as Tenzin and Pema gazed up to the fight with concern.

* * *

Back inside, Mako was sending fire blasts towards Ming-Hua while also dodging her water blasts as she swung across the crystals. Arcee was busy deflecting Sideways' sais while also trying to slash him with her arm blades and Bolin and Blaster were up against Ghazan, who kept blocking Bolin's boulders and Blaster's EMP blasts. Ghazan then sent a boulder which knocked Blaster on his back, distracting Bolin enough to tackle him before he threw Ghazan off of him. Ghazan then sent more chunks of earth his way, which Bolin dodged and blocked.

"What are you smiling about!?" Bolin asked.

"I was just remembering the last time we fought," Ghazan smugly answered as he turned the ground in front of him into lava and sent it to Bolin, only for him to lavabend it away.

"Well, a lot has changed since then!" Bolin responded.

"So that's how you got out of the temple," Ghazan replied. "Not bad. Let's see what you've got." With that, he bended more lava towards Bolin.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Fallen was dodging the crossbow shots that Rodimus sent towards him as he and Rodimus flew through the mountains before The Fallen teleported behind Rodimus. However, Rodimus was ready this time and grabbed an arrow before swinging it towards The Fallen's spark. The Fallen then extended his hand, allowing his telekinesis to prevent that, but was unable for him to prevent the arrow piercing his torso. He grunted in pain before Rodimus kicked him to the top of a mountain. The Fallen then tried to teleport, only for him to reappear back on the mountain, much to his shock.

"All out of tricks, huh?" Rodimus asked, only for The Fallen to exclaim in anger and extend his hands out, chunks of the mountain coming off as he sent them towards Rodimus. He was able to dodge most of them, but one of them hit him and caused him to fly to a rock pillar. He then sent an energy blast from the Star Saber, which The Fallen dodged, only to get hit by another one and get sent to the ground. Rodimus then flew downward and collided with The Fallen, dragging him through the ground as he repeatedly punched his face before The Fallen kicked Rodimus off of him and grabbed his arm. The Fallen flew upward before swinging around and tossing Rodimus through one of the mountains. He then flew through the hole and grabbed Rodimus again, this time delivering a powerful punch that sent him to a cliff.

Zaheer meanwhile was dodging the boulders that Korra sent his way, flying through the clouds while Korra flew after him with her firebending. She then used earthbending on a structure to launch herself to Zaheer and send fire blasts at him, which Zaheer retaliated with air blasts, one of which was able to hit Korra and send her sliding across the ground. Zaheer then swooped down to her and flew past her, the air knocking her down various cliffs. Once she got back up, she rocketed Zaheer's way with large pieces of the strcuture behind her coming appart before she sent a large boulder his way. He was able to dodge as it collided with a mountain and fly out of the dust cloud towards Korra, only for her to land on a stream and send water streams his way, one of which was able to freeze his foot and send him descending downwards. Korra then flew Zaheer's way, only for her to start grunting in pain and fall to the rocky surface bellow, all while Zaheer was able to punch the ice off of his foot, catching himself before he landed and flying back up to Korra. She tried to breath fire, only to dissipate and collapse.

"You can't fight me AND the poison," Zaheer said.

While that was going on, Rodimus dodged a swing from The Fallen's staff and saw what had happened, much to his shock.

"Korra!" he exclaimed, giving The Fallen enough time to grab him and toss him to a cliff, resulting in him dropping the Star Saber. The Fallen then landed in front of him as he tried to weakly grab the Star Saber, but then The Fallen grabbed it, and broke it in two with his hands. Rodimus could only watch as The Fallen tossed the pieces of the Star Saber away.

Back at ground level, the others could only watch as they tried to find a way to help.

"I could fly up on my bison and help them," Kai suggested.

"You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer and Megatronus," Lin responded. "They're too powerful."

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Kai exclaimed.

"How can Zaheer fly like that?" Bumi asked.

"He's unlocked powers of airbending that haven't existed for thousands of years," Tenzin answered.

"There haven't been this many airbenders in one place for a long time either," Jinora replied. "We have power together." Suddenly, everyone heard the sounds of Eradicons forming together as a swarm of them began running towards them from inside the caves.

"Whatever you're up to Jinora, you better do it fast!" Bumblebee said as he and the other Autobots, along with Lin and Su, prepped for battle.

"We'll cover for you!" Wheeljack added before he fired his missle launcher, Lin and Su shot out earth projectiles, Optimus Primal got out a small turret from his back and fired, Dinobot fired lasers from his eyes and Prowl and Windblade tossed throwing stars at them.

"Hurry!" Jinora said to the other airbenders. "Everyone form a circle. Follow me."

* * *

Inside, Ming-Hua continued to evade Mako's fire blasts, blocking them with her water arms, only for her to get cornered, her water arms now completely evaporated.

"You have no water," Mako said. "It's over."

"Not yet," Ming-Hua responded before jumping into a crevice below before Mako could fire a shot. He followed suite, landing in a large pond under the cavern. He then firebended in his hand, revealing Ming-Hua, now with dozens of water arms.

"Now it's over!" Ming-Hua said as she sent out an onslaught towards him, which he struggled to dodge before supporting his weight in between two columns and shooting lightning at the water, only for her to bend the water around where he fired so it only hit the ground. His eyes widened, Mako was then sent through the ceiling by Ming-Hua and back above ground as Ming-Hua followed and sent a flury of water arms his way, which he again struggled to dodge. While that was going on, Arcee was still deflecting Sideway's sais when he suddenly kicked her away and tossed one straight towards her. She was able to veer to the left in time, the sai only grazing her cheek before she got out her blaster and fired at Sideways, only for him to leap across the walls, evading the blasts and tackling her to the ground. He then raised his sai to stab her spark, but Mako was able to notice and shot lightning at Sideways, which caused him to drop his sai and allow Arcee to get out her arm blades and slice off his hands before slicing off Sideway's head, killing him. Then she noticed Mako getting shoved to a crystal by Ming-Hua as she formed five different ice weapons to stab Mako, only for Arcee to get out her blaster and shoot at Ming-Hua, causing her to get off of Mako and allowing him to bend lightning straight at one of her arms. Ming-Hua screamed in pain from the electrocution before dropping to the ground, dead.

Bolin meanwhile was struggling deflecting molten rocks with his beginner skills while Blaster tried to fire at Ghazan when Mako and Arcee suddenly ran in and fired shots at Ghazan, sending him to the ground. The four of them then quickly surrounded him.

"Give up Ghazan!" Bolin said. "You can't win!"

"I'm never going back to prison," he replied. "If I'm going down today, you're coming with me!" He then punched the ground beneath him, the cavern shaking as the walls turned into lava and rocks falling from the ceiling as Arcee and Blaster quickly grabbed their human companions and ran towards the exit.

* * *

Back with Korra and Rodimus, both of them struggled to stand up as Zaheer and The Fallen stood above them.

"Our mission is nearly complete," The Fallen said to them. "Your suffering will soon come to an end." Zaheer then forced Korra on her knees as he bended the air out of her lungs, forming a vaccum around her head while The Fallen used his telekinesis to lift Rodimus upwards and slowly began moving his fingers into his hand, causing Rodimus to start to feel himself slowly collapse and constrict, when suddenly, a gust of with caught Zaheer and The Fallen's attention. Both of them turned to see a tornado heading their way. Back at ground level, Mako, Arcee, Bolin and Blaster were walking through the Eradicon wreckages and looked up to see that Jinora and the airbenders were bending the tornado towards Zaheer and The Fallen. In the process, the vaccum around Korra disappeared and Rodimus no longer felt himself collapsing. Immediately, Zaheer flew to Korra and caught her while The Fallen grabbed Rodimus, both of them attempting to fly away, but the cyclone was too powerful and sucked them in. In an effort to try and escape, Zaheer dropped Korra and attempted to fly off, but the chain around Korra's arm then wrapped around his leg and with all of her strength, Korra pulled him to the ground, leaving only The Fallen and Rodimus. Mustering all of his strength, Rodimus kicked himself away from The Fallen and began to open up his chest when he noticed that he had a clear shot at him. Once he saw the Matrix, The Fallen made one last attempt to fly towards Rodimus, but a massive beam of energy came out of the Matrix and hit The Fallen in the chest. The Fallen yelled out in pain and anger as cracks formed around him and began to glow brightly before his entire body suddenly exploded, ending his wrath. With that, the cyclone dissipated and Rodimus landed on the ground while Su and Lin immediately encased Zaheer in earth, only for Korra to fall to the ground. Shocked and fearing the worst, Tonraq and Rodimus immediately ran to her, Tonraq picking her daughter up in his arms.

"Korra, sweetheart, it's me," Tonraq said, looking utterly heartbroken as Korra weakly reached up to him, only to collapse, her eyes closing. Tears began falling from Tonraq's eyes while Rodimus fell to his knees, an emotionally destroyed look on his face when Zaheer suddenly began laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Rodimus almost growled.

"You're too late!" Zaheer answered. "The poison's been in her system too long. The Red Lotus has won."

"Not if their leader ends up rotting in HELL WHERE HE **BELONGS!**" Rodimus shouted as he got his crossbow ready to end Zaheer, when Wheeljack stopped him.

"Rodimus, wait, there might be a way to save her," he said as he got out a small injecting device with a blue liquid inside it.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"It's a serum I've been working on that destroys any toxins in the body of a Cybertronian," Wheeljack answered. "I made it to combat the effects of tox-en, but I was only able to make one dose before we were sent here."

"Wheeljack, we don't know if it will work on humans," Rodimus responded.

"If we don't do anything, she'll die!" Wheeljack argued. Knowing that he couldn't argue with that and that this was Korra's only hope, he simply nodded once before Wheeljack walked up to Korra and adjusted the needle size before injecting a small amount of the serum into her arm. Everyone then waited for what would happen before Korra's eyes slowly opened, much to everyone's (minus Zaheer's) joy, especially Rodimus and Tonraq as Korra looked up to both of them.

"Dad?" Korra asked weakly before giving a small smile. "You're alive."

"I'm here for you," Tonraq responded before he hugged Korra tightly.

"We all are Korra," Rodimus added with a smile. "We're never going to let you go."

* * *

In the vast reaches of space, Unicron could sense the death of The Fallen and roared out in rage as energy bursted out of the mouth of his planet mode. However, he immediately calmed down, for he had a back up plan.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that day, and Korra, now in a wheelchair and looking absolutely miserable, sat inside a room in Air Temple Island while Asami assisted her with a white and blue hair bun on Korra's hair.

"There you go," Asami said as she grabbed a mirror. "All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance. Take a look."

"It's great," Korra responded half-heartedly. "Thanks."

"You know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away," Asami stated. "It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal." Korra however did not respond before Asami grasped Korra's fingers reassuringly.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you," she reassured. "If you ever want to talk, or anything. But let's just try to enjoy this today. For Jinora."

"Okay," Korra responded as she steeled herself with determination. "Let's go." With that, Asami pushed Korra's wheelchair outside and towards the main tower of Air Temple Island, where the airbenders were walking towards and where most of Korra's allies through her endeavour, minus Rattrap, Cheetor, Jinora, Mako, Bolin, Arcee and Blaster, along with her mother and Cerebros, were waiting. Upon seeing her, Zuko gave Korra a Fire Nation bow, which a desponded Korra nodded once to in response. Senna then ran to her daughter and embraced her, softening her expression as she gave her mother a one armed hug.

"You look beautiful sweetie," Tonraq said as he walked to his daugher and kissed her forehead.

"You're looking stronger every day Korra," Rodimus added.

"We should go inside," Asami said.

"I can help," Ikki said as she grasped one of the handles of the wheelchair and Meelo climbed up to Korra's lap.

"I wanna ride with Korra," he said, to which Korra couldn't help but smile at and hold onto Meelo securely. "Jinora's already inside. It smells like shoe trees."

"Sandalwood Meelo," Ikki corrected as Asami pushed Korra to the stairs.

"I got this," Lin said before raising a platform below them, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hang in there kid." She then thrusted her arms forward, causing the platform to move up the stairs as the others look on worriedly.

"She's not looking good," Cerebros stated.

"She'll be fine," Tenzin responded. "She just needs time to heal. The poison took a great toll."

"Of course," Cerebros replied. "I'm just saying, with the Earth Kingdom in complete disarray since the loss of the queen."

"And even with Zaheer locked up, we still don't know how many other Red Lotus members might be out there, hiding," Dinobot added.

"Exactly," Cerebros replied. "With the World getting more and more dangerous, we need the Avatar now more than ever." Hearing all of this, Tenzin looked to the side and stroked his beard in thought.

* * *

Inside the tower, an audience was seated cross legged on cushions on the floor looking up at the stage. Jinora was on the stage with a yellow robe covering her whole body and a hood concealing her head as her family and friends stood on both sides of the stage.

"Jinora, come forward," Tenzin said before his daughter took a step forth and kneeled on the ground on one knee. Tenzin then turned to address the audience with a smile.

"Today we welcome the first airbending master in a generation, and I couldn't be more proud of my daughter," he began, to which Jinora smiled at. "When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra. She opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us. And she was even willing to lay down her own life in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the Earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord, to restore balance and peace." With that, he turned to address Korra.

"Avatar Korra, I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world," he said before bowing to Korra, to which she smiled and nodded once in response before Tenzin turned to his daughter. "Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path." With that, Tenzin lowered the hood, revealing Jinora with her head shaven and with her airbending master tattoos, looking like a spitting image of her grandfather, Aang, when he was a child. She then rose upward, undoing the clasp on her robe as the other airbenders bended smoke from incense sticks to the wind chimes above them while everyone began applauding, except Korra, who's eyes were welled with tears before they began to fall.

* * *

The two weeks were not quite as kind to the renegade Predacons and Lugnut however. After their defeat, they retreated to an island miles away from New Iacon, and were not doing too well without a leader, for they were now recovering from loosing a fight in a New Iacon airfield in an attempt to get supplies. In those weeks, Blacharachnia left the Predacons, realizing she was on the loosing side. While Tarantulas was busy putting Waspinator back together, the other Predacons watched as Lugnut and Inferno were bickering.

"We won't survive another three weeks without the right leadership!" Lugnut exclaimed.

"I have had experience serving our queens, so I should lead Decepticon!" Inferno argued.

"And look where that got us!" Lugnut shouted. "I on the other hand have served under the great and GLORIOUS rule of Megatron! Therefore, I should lead!"

"You dare disrespect the royalty!?" Inferno asked.

"You dare disrespect Megatron!?" Lugnut asked before tackling Inferno to the ground, only for him to kick Lugnut off of him. Lugnut and Inferno were about to charge at each other, when a purple laser blast came in between them and stopped them in their tracks. Everyone then turned to see, in the shadows, what appeared to be jaws retreating back into the darkness and glowing red optics.

"My oh my," the figure said in a slightly elegant yet still sinister tone. "It would appear you are without leadership." The figure then stepped out of the shadows and everyone's optics widened in shock and fear upon seeing who it was.

"Allow me to nominate myself for that position," the figure said with a sinister grin. "Yeeesssss..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
